


твой поворот

by simbay



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: au после "debbie meddle"; вайсрою удается узнать, кто скрывается под маской ниндзя





	1. аватар жестокости и ярости , 01

_Не увиливай. Ты все прекрасно знаешь. И я._  
Когда тебе шепчут под руку — это очень сильно раздражает.  
И даже если ты превосходный ученый, привыкший к подобному, потому что твой босс — та еще заноза в одном месте, любящая постоять над душой, сам факт того, что какое-то зеленое непонятое существо, мутировавшее неизвестным науке способом, начинает тихонько шептать у тебя над ухом, призывая к активным действиям, может вывести из себя даже тебя. Но Вайсрой на то и Вайсрой, чтобы скрипеть зубами в ответ и услужливо молчать. Он не оторвал даже взгляда от разрабатываемого механизма и старался не отвлекаться на шепот, идущий отовсюду.  
Его источник сидел глубоко под землей, но Вайсрой прекрасно знал, что дух Колдуна бродит по всему Норисвиллю, и никакие преграды не могут ему противостоять.  
_Знаешь, почему твои роботы не могут одолеть ниндзя._  
Вайсрой вскинул голову и оглянулся назад, на небольшой экран за спиной — несмотря на то, что он оставлял его выключенным до этого, сейчас тот светился бледным зеленым светом, демонстрируя знакомое лицо Колдуна.  
Кто бы сомневался, что он попытается достучаться именно до него, а не до МакФиста, который не способен воспринимать что-то всерьез.  
Вайсрой молча вскинул бровь и оттянул перчатку с характером шлепком. Сейчас его не интересовали завлекающие речи Колдуна, ниндзя будет потом, а сейчас у него есть куда более важные дела.  
Наука.  
Он заметил тот момент, когда Колдун хотел что-то сказать, и резко перебил его. Сделал это потому, что не хотел слушать продолжение этих шептаний, ведь Вайсрою давно известны все приемы, которыми он, кстати, несколько лет назад завлек МакФиста на свою сторону.  
Покачав пальцами, Вайсрой сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
— Наверное потому, что они не так хороши? Разве это так важно? Может, я не такой великолепный изобретатель, каким ты меня считаешь. Куда мне-то до могущественных колдунов, заточенных этим самым ниндзя под землю, верно?  
Он откровенно иронизировал и издевался над Колдуном, чьи угрозы день ото дня становились все однотипнее и скучнее. Ниндзя все так же стоял стражем Норисвилля, он одолевал всех роботов, и Вайсрою, если честно, плевать хотелось на все это. Он делал лишь то, что говорил ему МакФист, за это ему платили, и только из-за денег он соглашался терзать себя каждый раз, когда строил новые машины.  
Кто бы мог усомниться, что ниндзя не обращал на его потуги хоть малейшего внимания — один удар мечом разрушал все, что строил Вайсрой, и весь этот порочный круг начинался снова и снова, вовлекая в себя все больше людей.  
Колдун раздраженно цыкнул и скривил лицо, и Вайсрой ответил ему довольной усмешкой. Он не был обязан слушать этого старого монстра, пусть тот промывает мозг МакФисту, который потребует собрать очередного робота для уничтожения ниндзя.  
Развернувшись, Вайсрой опустил взгляд на отвертку и нахмурился. Он вспомнил тот небольшой инцидент с разоблачением ниндзя той рыжеволосой дивой на местном канале, тогда его робота потопил какой-то жалкий мальчишка.  
Может, он и правда не так хорош?..  
А имеет ли это значение, если ему за это платят?  
Верно, не имеет.  
_Ты не заинтересован в уничтожении ниндзя. Если бы это было так, то он был бы давно мертв. Я ведь прав?_  
Колдун с прищуром посмотрел на Вайсроя, не отводя взгляда.  
Тот резко развернулся и ответил ему серьезным взглядом, после чего поправил очки, пряча глаза за отражением света в стеклах.  
Он не ответил.  
Здесь нечего говорить, Колдун куда мудрее МакФиста, и, если уж на то пошло, эту небольшую истину довольно тяжело не понять. Ему не нужно убивать ниндзя. Он нужен этому городу. Колдун куда более опасный враг, стоило бы уничтожить его, но поди скажи это МакФисту...  
Колдун разразился смехом и даже зажмурился. Вайсрой не ответил ему вновь, лишь недовольно фыркнув. Он не развернулся назад к своим делам и продолжил смотреть на могущественного мага, неприлично громко смеющегося над этим небольшим фактом.  
Но Колдун сейчас что-то скажет.  
Что-то важное и нехорошее.  
Вайсрой поежился, не желая знать, что же подготовил для его завлечения этот старый демон.  
_Твоя матушка... Эта милая женщина... очень хорошо поживает._  
Вайсрой выдавил из себя кривую усмешку и стянул очки, смотря Колдуну в глаза. Вот оно, значит, как. Этот монстр добрался до его слабого места, решив пойти на простой шантаж, что ж, это мудро, несомненно...  
Когда ты не ожидаешь такого простого подвоха, он, обычно, и случается.  
Вновь надев очки, Вайсрой недовольно глянул на Колдуна и скривился.  
— Что _именно_ ты хочешь?  
Колдун внезапно начал улыбаться, демонстрируя желтые гнилые зубы, и от этого зрелища Вайсрой скривился еще сильнее. Ему неприятно общаться с этим... _этим_ , но иного выбора нет.  
Чертов старик добрался до его ценной матушки, что уж поделать — легче пожертвовать жизнью ниндзя, чем родного человека.  
Колдун медленно потер руки и наклонил голову набок, внимательно смотря на Вайсроя. Они уставились друг другу в глаза.  
_О. Все просто. Если вы с МакФистом в течении пары следующих дней не уничтожите или, хотя бы, не раскроете_  
личность ниндзя, то твоя матушка, мой дорогой друг, превратится в такого монстра, что расколдовать ее можно  
будет только после ее смерти.  
Колдун перестал улыбаться. Вайсрой крепко сжал душку очков, отчего та треснула.  
Значит, вот как.  
Легких путей этот демон не ищет, и он все же смог добиться своего.  
У Вайсроя при всей его ярко выраженной нейтральной позиции не было иного выбора, как согласиться сотрудничать. Он отвел взгляд в сторону и издал протяжный хмык, означающий только одно — согласие. Колдун расценил это достойным ответом и вновь залился громким хриплым смехом, после чего растворился в зеленом тумане.  
Экран погас, и Вайсрой остался наедине со своими мыслями.


	2. аватар жестокости и ярости, 02

С того разговора прошла пара дней, и Вайсрой, слишком хорошо помнивший про угрозу жизни его матери, с удовлетворением рассматривал свое новое творение.  
Ну, если говорить честно, оно не совсем новое и раньше принадлежало не совсем ему, хотя именно он был его разработчиком. Костюм Люциуса О'Тундерпанча оказался не столь бесполезен, как думал сам Вайсрой, а потому был срочно выкуплен из старого магазина приема металлолома у какого-то пройдохи, который чуть ранее за пару центов продал ученому целую гору оружия ниндзя.  
Его нужно было лишь чуть-чуть подредактировать и изменить — и вот, новое совершенное оружие готово. В самом деле, тогда они толком не использовали его в бою, но ниндзя прекрасно продемонстрировал, что костюм способен выдержать удар почти любого оружия из его арсенала, пока сражался со своей робо-копией. Провалы провалами, а подобные случаи помогают лучше понять слабости противника. Вот, например, можно было вновь послать робота в школу для того, чтобы найти ниндзя по голосу, но это было слишком рискованно...  
Лучше разобраться со всем самому. Как говорится, никто лучше тебя дело не сделает.  
Вайсрой с довольной усмешкой поправил новенькие очки и щелкнул пальцами. Робо-обезьяна услужливо открыла перед ним дверь в лабораторию, в которую, словно вихрь, ворвался МакФист.  
Вайсрой встретил его молчаливым осуждающим взглядом.  
Попутно ворча себе что-то под нос, босс спешно обошел костюм вокруг и пару раз заглянул ему за спину, будто там вот-вот должно что-то появиться. Вайсрой с молчаливой усмешкой наблюдал за этим, потому что прекрасно понимает ход мыслей МакФиста.  
Внешне костюм не изменился. _Абсолютно_. Это, видимо, и смутило Ганнибала, он остановился перед костюмом и растеряно посмотрел на Вайсройся, после чего перешел на привычный крик.  
— И зачем ты притащил мне эту рухлядь?!  
Вайсрой раздраженно цыкнул, обида за оскорбленное творение дает о себе знать. Между прочим, именно этот костюм в прошлый раз спас МакФиста от разъяренных монстров вокруг. Они бы растерзали его, как тряпку, если бы смогли.  
И если бы заметили.  
— Она еще более бесполезна, чем секретарь, которого я уволил пару минут назад! Тебя тоже уволить?! А?!  
— Поти-и-ише, — прошипел Вайсрой, готовясь все объяснить.  
Ганнибал отмахнулся от него, как от безнадежного, и продолжил рассматривать костюм, словно пытаясь выцепить взглядом хоть какую-то новую деталь, и даже не обращал внимания на попытки ему хоть что-то втолковать.  
— Когда ты показывал мне бой с робо-ниндзя, костюм не слишком-то помог! Точнее помог, но не нам, а чертовому ниндзя! — он ударил рукой по металлу протезом, из-за чего раздался характерный звон. — С какой стати ты надеешься, что в этот раз это сработает?! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я опять его пилотировал?..  
МакФист уныло повесил голову, продолжая не обращать внимания на Вайсроя. Тот, впрочем, уже и не пытался что-либо объяснить, а просто обошел костюм с другой стороны и подкрался к Ганнибалу. Он с довольной усмешкой поправил очки, словно задумал что-то ужасно хитрое, и постучал ногтями по костюму.  
МакФист поднял на него взгляд и молча вскинул бровь. Мозг в его руке несколько раз моргнул, показывая свое и хозяина полное непонимание.  
— О, поверьте, я усовершенствовал его. Плюс в _умелых_ руках эта игрушка принесет куда больше пользы, чем в иных...  
Уилльям едва сдержал смешок, видя, как покраснел начальник, и как начали топорщиться его усы от гнева. О, пожалуй, это самая великолепная часть демонстрации.  
— Я буду управлять им. Вам остается лишь исполнять мои несложные инструкции, и уже к вечеру мы поменяем расположение дел в нашей с ниндзя игре.  
Ганнибал недоверчиво покосился на Вайсроя, но неуверенно кивнул. Тот улыбнулся еще шире — если они будут следовать его плану, то все пройдет как по маслу.  
Он с недовольством вспомнил книгу, которую как-то раз притащил Баш — то, что Колдун назвал Номиконом. Кажется, она могла предсказывать действия противника, сейчас следовало действовать осторожно, чтобы книга ничего не заподозрила и не оповестила ниндзя о надвигающейся опасности.  
Уилльям с прищуром глянул на костюм Люциуса и широко усмехнулся.  
Что ж, предупреждение опасно лишь в первой фазе их плана.  
Во второй все решат кулаки.

 ***

Первая часть началась так, как и нужно было, и даже лучше.  
Вайсрой витал в низких облаках, не выдавая своего присутствия и незримо наблюдая за творящимся в школе хаосом. Ганнибал сделал все верно — в нужный момент нажал кнопку на пульте и вызвал роботов, которые самостоятельно направились в школу. Уилльям запрограммировал их на это ранее, боясь доверить своему начальнику какую-либо более сложную работу, нежели нажатие кнопки.  
Он прислушался к радио-волне и довольно кивнул, слыша тихое дыхание МакФиста. Тот наблюдал за тем, как роботы громят школу.  
Они оба ждали только одного.  
_Его_ появления.  
Ниндзя.  
Вайсрой все равно вздрогнул, когда посреди снежной площади перед школой появился искомый ими герой. Сейчас, зимой, его особенно хорошо было видно, его черный костюм — словно мишень на белом снегу.  
Ганнибал взвыл за пультом и сломал механической рукой что-то.  
Уилльям не особо беспокоился, что это что-то важное — все это он уже спрятал.  
— У-у-у! Вот он! Давай, действуй! Хоть в этот раз мы должны победить!  
— С радостью, — улыбнулся Вайсрой и направил костюм на всей скорости прямо на ниндзя.  
Тот был полностью завлечен борьбой с роботами, а потому не увидел приближающейся угрозы. Возможно, он просто не успел на нее среагировать — ученый уже не узнает этого, ведь, упав камнем вниз, прямо на ниндзя, Вайсрой буквально в это же мгновение отправил его сильным пинком в сторону.  
Он грузно приземлился на землю и вскинул голову, смотря на ниндзя — тот отлетел к стене, неплохо впечатавшись в нее, но самого этого момента Вайсрой уже не увидел — противник поднялся на ноги и выхватил из шарфа меч. Уилльям прищурился и приготовился атаковать, но вдруг заметил, что ниндзя вдруг замер, недоуменно смотря на него.  
В голове всплыла мысль о том, что тот уже видел этот костюм, и, наверное, не ожидал увидеть его вновь. Возможно, он даже знал, что внутри был кто-то из прихвостней МакФиста. Но, скорее всего, он даже не подозревал о том, кто же именно находился за яркой маской Люциуса.  
Нельзя медлить.  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Вайсрой сорвался с места и в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ниндзя, нанося второй удар, но провести повторную успешную атаку уже не удалось — тот успел отбить удар мечом. Давя на лезвие сильнее, пытаясь прижать ниндзя к стене, Уилльям отключил динамики, дающие ему возможность говорить с кем-то вне его костюма, и подключился к радио-волне вновь.  
Его встретило частое дыхание МакФиста, Вайсрой скривил рот.  
— Ганнибал, подыщите нам свободную площадку в городе или близ него.  
Он уклонился от атаки мечом и заблокировал клинок рукой. К счастью, меч не разрезал металл, это не может не радовать — выходит, что выведенный Вайроем состав для костюма был превосходен в бою против ниндзя.  
— Скорее!  
— На крыше нашей пирамиды?..  
МакФист сказал это неуверенно, но для Вайсроя этого было вполне достаточно.  
Что ж, пирамида будет весьма удобным местом для окончания этой войны, тем более, что при случае чего он сможет призвать роботов побыстрее.  
Проворчав краткое "спасибо", Уилльям отключился от сети и отбил еще один удар ниндзя, после чего ударил его под дых. В это же мгновение он заметил, что перчатка, которой он блокировал удар меча ранее, все же успела получить повреждение.  
Чертыхнувшись, Вайсрой схватил противника за шарф и взмыл в воздух. Он чувствовал, что ниндзя уже взбирается по шарфу наверх, прямо к нему, готовясь нанести удар, и потому резко повернул вбок, из-за чего враг сорвался и вновь повис на самом краю шарфа.  
Уилльям не удивился тому, что тот не рвется, скорее всего, этот костюм создали с помощью той же магии, которой пользовался Колдун.  
Что-то необъяснимое наукой.  
Обогнув одно из зданий, Вайсрой ускорился, направляясь прямо к пирамиде МакФиста.  
— Черт! — раздалось шипение внизу.  
Ученый с усмешкой отметил, что чуть ранее ниндзя не догадался, что Люциус, атаковавший его, оказался посланником одного из его, ниндзя, самых опасных врагов.  
А вот и она, пирамида.  
Швырнув противника вниз, Вайсрой с неудовольствием цокнул языком, видя, что тот ловко приземлился на крышу. Словно кошка.  
Не став дожидаться окончательной посадки Люциуса, ниндзя рывком сорвался с места и нанес ряд ударов по костюму, от которых ученый не успел уклониться. К счастью, броня кое-как выдержала напалм атак, но стало видно, что она все равно была не идеальна: стали заметны глубокие царапины на поверхности. Ниндзя что-то гаркнул и ударил Вайсроя ногой в грудь, отправляя в полет с крыши, но тот успел включить реактивные двигатели в ботинках и остаться на лету.  
Они столкнулись еще и еще, Вайсрой блокировал все атаки мечом руками, чувствуя, как все тоньше становится металл и как сильнее отдается каждая атака на кожу. Во время одной из атак он успел схватить ниндзя за ногу и со всей силы швырнуть его в ближайшую стену — ей оказалась "верхушка" шахты лифта, ведущего наверх.  
Противник тихо зарычал, когда впечатался спиной, но тут же вскочил и ловко ушел от новой атаки Вайсроя. Уилльям резко нахмурился — значит, пора использовать одно из оставленных им оружий ниндзя, которые он купил у того пройдохи некоторое время назад.  
Он увидел недовольство в глазах ниндзя.  
Вайсрой не может сдержать ядовитую усмешку. Он не был уверен, что в данный момент делал МакФист, но если тот строго следовал плану, то он стопроцентно не будет вмешиваться.  
Поудобней перехватив клинок, Уилльям прищурился — он не был большим специалистов в плане искусства владения оружием, но с встроенными в костюм программами, основанными на движениях самого ниндзя, это будет не так уж и сложно.  
Вайсрой угадал.  
Анализ, проведенный на многочисленных сражениях, дает свой результат — программа в Люциусе не уступает противнику... ну, почти? Конечно, небольшие промахи есть, ведь ниндзя учится новому, а Вайсрой не всегда успевает проанализировать это, но сейчас подобное абсолютно не важно!  
Не управляя, а лишь находясь в костюме, Уилльям широко усмехнулся, видя, как противнику все тяжелее и тяжелее справиться с ним. О, эта усталость. Конечно, куда человеку справится с роботом. Если восьмисотлетний ниндзя является человеком, конечно же.  
Но не все шло так гладко.  
Ниндзя нанес удар по шлему, рассекая его пополам, и этого Вайсрой точно не ожидал. Он отшатнулся назад, чувствуя, как распадается надвое "голова" Люциуса, и увидел яркое недоумение ниндзя, который точно не ожидал увидеть внутри человека, и тем более — самого Вайсроя. К счастью, без головы костюм продолжил активно слушаться ученого, хотя он и не предусмотрел такую возможность.  
Занеся меч, Уилльям нанес еще один удар.  
Клинки столкнулись, но дальше что-то пошло не так — ниндзя и Вайсрой не ожидали подобного оба, а потому не успели толком отреагировать на произошедшее. Один меч, если быть точнее — клинок ниндзя — резко ушел в сторону, из-за чего оружие Люциуса плавно соскользнуло по прямой.  
Вайсрой скривил лицо, когда острие ровно рассекло плечо и оставило глубокий порез.  
На подобное он не рассчитывал.  
— Ч-черт!  
Ниндзя отшатнулся в сторону, хватаясь за ранение. Тут-то Уилльям и осознал — это его единственный шанс. Не медля, он ударил противника в живот кулаком, и когда тот согнулся пополам, он нанес финальный удар по голове.  
Секундное замешательство вылилось для противника в поражение.  
Вайсрой тяжело дышал, смотря на лежащего на полу ниндзя, пытавшегося пошевелить рукой. Неужели у него и правда получилось?  
Что ж, в честь такого события он даже выпьет с Ганнибалом на пару.  
Осталось совсем немного — добить защитника Норисвилля и наконец покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда.  
Но сперва нужно снять маску.  
Вайсрой прижал одной рукой ниндзя к земле и сощурился, смотря на противника. С виду и не скажешь, что этот человек прожил восемьсот лет, чудеса магии, не иначе. Ему бы раздобыть этот секрет вечной молодости и жизни, тогда бы ему выдали премию...  
И денег побольше, чем платят у Ганнибала.  
Вайсрой улыбнулся собственным мыслям и резко сдернул маску.  
Но никакой магии не происходит.  
Маска повисла у него в руках, а Вайсрой удивленно икнул, поправив треснувшие очки.  
Он приподнял ниндзя с земли и приблизился к нему, все еще не веря своим глазам.  
_Это чертов подросток._  
Не человек, обладающий какой-то потайной магией вечной жизни.  
Не опытный специалист по сражениям, даже не близко.  
Это просто. Самый. Обычный. Подросток.  
Вайсрой заметил его взгляд — как у загнанного в ловушку зверя, подавленный и испуганный. Мальчишка не знал, что ему делать. Вайсрой тоже — он никогда не убивал детей.  
И он на все сто процентов уверен, что это не прикрытие.  
В голову моментально пришли воспоминания о том, что он уже видел этого пацана. Много раз — однажды даже тут, в пирамиде, когда он пришел с сыном Морта Винермана, который сломал "неубиваемые" очки.  
Сын Морта...  
Вайсрой вздрогнул, осознавая одну вещь, которую он раньше не замечал.  
Тот рыжий полный мальчишка постоянно таскался либо с ниндзя, либо с этим подростком, как он раньше не догадался?! Неужели та передача дочери того же Морта оказалась права, и обвинение _Рэнди Каннингхэма_ в том, что он и есть ниндзя, не было ложным?!  
Значит ли это, что именно поэтому он смог одолеть того робота на озере так легко?!  
_Черт подери._  
Вайсрой понял, что не может убить ребенка.  
Он даже представить себе не мог, что защитник Норисвилля настолько молод. Это какая-то ирония? Он не вечен.  
Выходит, под маской ниндзя всегда скрывалась тысяча лиц?  
Мальчишка, воспользовавшись повисшей заминкой, резко выхватил дымовые бомбы и швырнул их под ноги. Уилльям отпустил его и закрыл лицо рукой, отшатываясь назад. Как только дым осел, ниндзя уже исчез, оставив после себя сиротливо лежащие скорлупки от бомбочек.  
Вайсрой вскинул голову и всмотрелся на маленькую фигурку, быстро уходящую по крышам.  
— _Мне_... ш-ш-ш-ш... _кажется, я знаю_... ш-ш-ш... _его_ , — раздался далекий голос Ганнибала из лежащего на земле шлема.  
Вайсрой не ответил и лишь сощурился, провожая темную фигурку взглядом.


	3. аватар жестокости и ярости, 03

Наверное, у костюма была какая-то функция защиты на подобный случай, ну или что-то вроде этого, потому что он не исчез моментально, когда пропала маска. Точнее, начал делать это, но как-то медленно и постепенно, словно почуял, что он нужен еще пару минут.  
Рэнди не обратил на это внимания, и, если честно, ему плевать хотелось на эти фокусы костюма и Номикона, потому что все эти магические штуки ему были абсолютно непонятны, да и знать о них он не хотел.  
Он бежал, бежал быстро, часто спотыкаясь и едва не падая.  
Крыши внезапно оказались не самым удобным местом для пробежек, хотя совсем недавно он жаловался Говарду на то, что ему никак не удается побегать по ним по зову службы. Что ж, в этот раз получилось, но не сказать, что он был жутко счастлив от этого.  
Хотя, наверное, в сбившемся дыхании, ноющем плече и расплывавшемся изображении в глазах виноваты были вовсе не крыши, а он сам. Или Вайсрой, на худой конец, на самом деле Рэнди даже не знал, кого винить в случившемся. Первостепенно ученого, потом уже себя.  
Рэнди хотелось пожурить себя за то, что недооценил противника, но в голове витали совершенно не эти мысли. Да и кому какое дело было до того, кто виноват?  
Все. Игра в прятки закончена.  
МакФист теперь знал, кто он такой, и он обязательно явится по его душеньку. Явился в прошлый раз, когда Дэбби растрепала всему миру о том, что выяснила, явится и в этот.  
И сейчас никакой Говард ему не поможет, Вайсрой _лично_ стянул маску и увидел все собственными глазами.  
Соседняя крыша, кажется, находилась далеко, и Рэнди оттолкнулся от пола в прыжке, собираясь добраться до нее. Если бы не навалившиеся на него сегодня трудности, то, возможно, он бы и смог это сделать, но крыша почему-то оказалась куда дальше, чем он предположил, и Рэнди ощутил, как стремительно полетел вниз.  
Тут было всего пять этажей, не так страшно, внизу даже есть мусорный бак с кучей мешков, но чувство самосохранения просто визжало о том, что он должен хотя бы попытаться зацепиться за что-то.  
Закусив губу, Рэнди постарался с помощью перчаток остановить свое падение вниз, прилипнув к стене, но только разодрал их в клочья окончательно, а заодно и свои ладони в кровь. Вскрикнув от неожиданной боли, он прижал руки к груди, совершенно позабыв про падение, а потому мусорный бак внизу, несмотря на знание о нем, все же оказался для него полной неожиданностью.  
Мешки были куда тверже, чем он ожидал, когда он буквально нырнул в них, но это было куда лучше, чем ничего. Лежа на них и чувствуя, как медленно костюм ниндзя разваливался на куски, пластами сходя с тела и превращаясь в пыль, Рэнди тупо смотрел на темное низкое небо и шумно сглотнул.  
У него не было цензурных слов, чтобы описать все то, что только что случилось.  
Черт подери, кто бы мог подумать, что Вайсрой пойдет на такое?  
Рэнди был уверен, что ученому не представляло интереса его уничтожение, он вроде бы просто работал на МакФиста незнамо зачем, они даже общались пару раз, и ни в один из этих диалогов мужчина не выказал к нему враждебности.  
Повернув голову набок, он с неудовольствием отметил, что на мешках начала натекать лужа крови. Рэнди понятия не имел, как ее остановить, Номикона с ним не было, а значило, что стоило поспешить к кому-нибудь, кто не задаст лишних вопросов, к кому-то из знакомых, потому что домой теперь нельзя...  
Естественно, выбор мог пасть только на Говарда.  
Неумело спрыгнув вниз с мусорного бака, Рэнди с громким шипением схватился за раненное плечо и воровато оглянулся по сторонам. Сейчас был вечер, зима, почти все сидели по домам, и это было очень и очень кстати. Он бы добрался до дома по крышам и далее, если бы не упал, но теперь возможности вернуться наверх не было, да и он сам не был уверен, что смог бы выдержать такую экстремальную пробежку еще раз.  
С сомнением покосившись на плечо куртки, на котором медленно расплывалось алое пятно, Рэнди покривил рот и выбежал из переулка, поспешив вперед, по направлению к жилому району.  
К счастью, тут было не так уж и далеко.  
Рэнди бежал вперед, не разбирая дороги, он не останавливался даже перед красным светофором, ловко пробегая перед несущимися машинами, не слушал даже крики раздраженных водителя. Его гнал страх, он боялся, что Вайсрой и МакФист сейчас пошлют роботов за ним, которые сейчас с легкостью одолеют его.  
За этими мыслями он увлекся и не заметил бордюра. Рэнди споткнулся и на полном ходу врезался в какую-то грузную женщину, полностью погрузившись в эти невеселые размышления. Он резко отшатнулся назад и возмущенно взглянул на нее, будто бы это именно она была виновата.  
— Да что б вас всех...  
Женщина сначала, видимо, захотела начать возмутиться — и справедливо — но потом резко перевела взгляд куда-то вбок. Рэнди мгновенно помрачнел, понимая, куда именно — и женщина в в немом ужасе прикрыла рот рукой, пугаясь. Рядом с ними останавились редкие прохожие, глядевшие на это с голодным интересом, и Рэнди, медленно осознавая, что у него не было времени на расспросы о том, что же с ним случилось, срочно вылетел из толпы.  
Он был уверен, что они спросят об этом.  
Под конец он все же успел босить женщине прощальное слово:  
— Простите, — после чего исчез на соседней улице.  
Его никто не догонял, и Рэнди решил остановиться, чтобы передохнуть.  
В глазах рябило — плохой знак, значит, у него было совсем немного времени, чтобы добраться до дома Говарда перед тем, как отключиться. Из-за потери крови, кажется? Рэнди косо оглянулся по сторонам и нахмурился, заметив совсем опустевшие улицы.  
Сейчас нельзя было останавливаться, стоило помнить про МакФиста и его армию роботов. Но осмотр местности на присутствие врагов не дал никаких результатов, только показал, что сейчас он стоит рядом с зеркальной витриной, в которой он мог рассмотреть свое отражение.  
Видя себя в данный момент, Рэнди не сумел сдержать раздраженной усмешки.  
Кто бы сомневался, что та толпа на него так смотрела.  
Мало того, что все плечо было темно-бурым (что означало, что куртку пора было выбрасывать), так и без нее он выглядел не лучше. Рэнди скосил взгляд в сторону, после чего шустрым шагом подобрался к стеклу и провел рукой по паре порезов на лице.  
Что ж, могло быть куда хуже. Царапина на губе, правда, не слишком приятная, но черт с ней. Черт со всеми мелкими ссадинами, ему чуть руку не отрезали. Вон, рука даже начала неметь. Ткнув в нее, Рэнди сморщился еще больше, понимая, что чем дольше он тут будет любоваться собой, тем больше крови потеряет, и тем меньше времени у него остается, чтобы дойти до дома Говарда.  
Устало глянув на стекло, он канул головой и вновь сорвался бегом по направлению к жилому району, до которого осталось всего ничего.  
Кто бы знал, что вечерние курсы в школе закончатся именно этим.  
Начинало темнеть, фонари уже вовсю горели, а Рэнди все бежал и бежал, держась за онемевшую руку. У него сбилось дыхание, все шаталось и плыло, и он петлял из стороны в сторону, жутко радуясь, что сейчас вокруг никого не было. Его дико мутило.  
Когда плечо отдало резкой болью, он охнул и схватился за него еще крепче и, согнувшись пополам, отшатываясь куда-то в сторону от дороги.  
Глубокий вздох ничего не дал, Рэнди ударил себя по лицу онемевшей рукой, потому что другая была целиком и полностью в крови, и крепко сжал зубы.  
Так. Ладно.  
Осталось совсем немного, не стоит терять оптимизма... или хотя бы сил.  
Дом Говарда появился перед ним внезапно, словно спасительный маяк, Рэнди уже и не помнил, как именно дошел до него. Он добрался до двери и пару раз ударил кулаком по звонку, слыша внутри отчетливый стрекот.  
Где-то далеко заворчал Говард, и его было слышно даже тут, на улице. Рэнди нервно забарабанил пальцами по косяку двери, облокачиваясь на стену рядом.  
Так. Совсем немного. Совсем.  
Когда дверь открылась, и оттуда высунулась недовольная физиономия Говарда, Рэнди сделал целый шаг по направлению к нему и положил руки на плечу другу. Одну, чистую.  
Тот выглядел несколько удивленным от столь щедрого жеста дружбы.  
— Каннингхэм? — он медленно перевел взгляд на висящую руку, и его взгляд резко помрачнел. - Оу.  
Где-то сзади появилась Хэйди, которая встретила ночного гостя удивленным взглядом. Она, кажется, хотела спросить о том, что ему было нужно, но не успела — с ужасом замолчала, видя алое пятно на куртке.  
Рэнди выдавил из себя пугающую радостную усмешку и глубоко вздохнул, после чего произнес только одно слово.  
Имя, если быть точнее.  
— МакФист.  
В это же мгновение он потерял сознание, вымотавшись окончательно.  
Говард успел подхватит приятеля под руки и с подозрением покосился на растущее с каждой секундной кровавое пятно на куртке. Видя это тоже, Хэйди мгновенно подлетела к брату и схватила его за руку.  
— Говард?!  
Он перевел взгляд на сестру, после чего с сомнением покосился на приятеля.  
— Какого черта?!  
— Знаешь, да?.. — он прищурился. — Помоги-ка мне перетащить его вниз.


	4. аватар жестокости и ярости, 04

Ожидание утомляло даже терпеливого Вайсроя, что уж говорить о Ганнибале, ходящего неспокойной тенью у ученого за спиной.  
Они сидели в его кабинете, в полумраке — комнату освещал лишь далекий тусклый свет фонарей, экран компьютера и настольная лампа, от которой толку сейчас не больше, чем от МакФиста. Уилльям вздрагивал всякий раз, когда слышал, как его начальник раз за разом наступал на одну и ту же отклеившуюся плитку, которая при нажатии издавало тихий треск. Он мог сказать, что это напоминало ему недавнее сражение, завершившееся совершенно неожиданно, но Вайсрой предпочел не говорить ничего.  
Он скользнул взглядом по темным стенам и перевел тяжелый взгляд на Ганнибала, после чего издал тихий смешок. Нажал пару кнопок на клавиатуре, и экран загорелся ярким голубым огнем, что-то ища среди огромной базы данных.  
МакФист сзади издал лишь тихий, непривычный для него, вздох, и Вайсрой слегка покачал головой.  
— Вы не выслали убийцу, — с нажимом проговорил он, не поворачивая головы.  
МакФист остановился у него за спиной, не издав ни звука. Это не насторожило Уилльяма, он спрашивал лишь ради приличия. Ответ был жутко очевиден.  
— Мы узнали его личность. Точнее, узнаем через пару минут. Вы можете отправить пару роботов за ним, в его дом... или к его приятелю, поймаете и отправите прямо к Колдуну.  
МакФист внезапно замялся.  
Вайсрой медленно развернулся на стуле и из-под очков посмотрел на начальника, с иронией рассматривая его. Он не привык видеть Ганнибала в таком состоянии, этот человек никогда не был в чем-то _неуверен_ , он всегда следовал своим планам.  
До конца.  
Конечно, желания и идеи господина МакФиста были в основном провальными, но он не отступал перед ними так просто, как сделал это сейчас. Может, сегодняшнее открытие оказалось действительно слишком... неожиданным. Когда ждешь и жаждешь увидеть кого-то внушительного под черной маской, какой-то четырнадцатилетний мальчишка оказывается словно ударом по голове.  
Тем более, когда ты чуть не прирезал его.  
Вайсрой кашлянул в кулак.  
— Чертов подросток. Подросток, Вайсрой!  
Уилльям молча вскинул бровь, смотря на Ганнибала.  
— Он младше моего идиота-пасынка. Понимаешь? Это... черт, нет, я не рассчитывал на это, когда заключал сделку с Колдуном, и если этот старый умник знал о том, что ниндзя — всего лишь какой-то глупый мальчишка, то...  
Они одновременно вздрогнули, когда компьютер издал громкий писк — искомая информация была найдена. Школьная база данных оказывалась вовсе не так бесполезна, как думалось Вайсрою в самом начале.  
Одновременно развернувшись в сторону экрана, они оба узрели уже знакомое лицо того подростка, о котором когда-то давно кричала на канале дочери Морта Дэбби Кэнг. Вайсрой не вглядывался в информацию, предоставленную на экране, поднимая взгляд на огромную пустую колбу перед собой, где с минуты на минуту должен был появиться Колдун.  
Он чувствовал это — да как вообще можно не ожидать появление самого главного врага ниндзя, когда его личность была выявлена? Пока Ганнибал внимательно читал экран, Вайсрой стянул очки и протер их краем халата.  
Как раз вовремя.  
В этот же момент пустая огромная колба заполнилась зеленым дымом, и среди него появилось лицо Колдуна, настолько довольное и счастливое, что это выглядело даже отчасти потешно. Уилльям и Ганнибал даже не повернули к нему головы, ожидая того самого вопроса.  
Колдун чуть замешкался, словно предвкушая, но после все же заговорил:  
— Вы великолепно справились!  
Его голос звучал непривычно и излишне радостно, но, как бы это ужасно не было осознавать, очень живо и искренне.  
— А теперь уничтожьте его! Пошлите роботов, или что имеется у вас в запасе? Я верно говорю, _Уилльям?_  
Вайсрой издал недовольное шипение, презрительно смотря на колбу с ликом Колдуна.  
Ну конечно, эта глупая тень какого-то могущественного мага древних времен еще смеет издеваться над ним, подтрунивать и всячески намекать на их негласную сделку. Ему хотелось сказать, что свое дело он сделал — Колдун говорил, что даже если они не уничтожат ниндзя, а только раскроют его личность, он освободит его матушку от незримого контроля, но, видимо, на этом он не собирался останавливаться.  
— Да разве ж так можно...  
МакФист в сомнениях смотрел на колбу и потер протезом затылок. Уилльям молча перевел взгляд с Колдуна на экран, вчитываясь в информацию. Школа, перед школой - подготовительный класс, который вела Марси... Марси... Хм-м-м...  
— Я не соглашался убивать детей. Был уговор — ниндзя, да. Но...  
— Ниндзя уже восемьсот лет, МакФист! - низко прорычал Колдун, сверкая глазами в своем зеленом тумане.  
Он агрессивно взглянул на Ганнибала, не сводя с него взгляда.  
— Он _не ребенок_. Это лишь иллюзия, глупая уловка для таких идиотов, как ты, и...  
— Ш-ш-ш!  
Вайсрой перебил всех, ударяя кулаком по столу. Не слишком сильно — но действенно.  
Колдун и МакФист одновременно замолчали, с подозрением смотря на ученого, тот, дождавшись тишины и внимания, щелкнул пальцами и указал на какую-то строчку в небольшом школьном досье.  
Подлетевший в тот же миг Отто спроецировал изображение на стену, увеличив файл и сосредоточившись на нужной строке. Колдун лишь недоуменно вскинул бровь, когда как МакФист издал едва слышимый вздох.  
Видимо, понял.  
— Нам с Ганнибалом удалось посетить подготовительные курсы Марси, которые она вела несколько лет назад. Около семи, я полагаю?  
Вайсрой испытывающе глянул на начальника и раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Это было то еще зрелище. Но там были дети, только-только поступающие в школу. В том числе и наш ниндзя. Рэнди Каннингхэм... Ему четырнадцать лет. Плюс, насколько я помню, в том году ниндзя имел место быть, — Уилльям деловито поправил очки. — Марси превратилась в монстра, и он смог разрушить заклятье. Вряд ли семилетний мальчишка мог сделать это, и, если я верно помню, ниндзя никогда не выглядел настолько юно. Я имею в виду семь лет, конечно же. Хм.  
Вайсрой и МакФист одновременно перевели взгляд на лежащую на столе маску, сорванную первым с ниндзя.  
Можно было удивляться, что какая-то тряпка могла превратить обычного тощего мальчишку, который на первый взгляд ничего сделать не мог, в легендарного героя города. Чудеса! Не иначе.  
Колдун издал очередной рык, тоже смотря на нее. Уилльям вздрогнул, когда стекло в колбе тихо треснуло — кажется, старый маг был очень зол.  
— Этот чертов... ниндзя... _Первый_ ниндзя обманул меня...  
Рык становился все ниже и ниже, и это начало не нравится даже Ганнибалу. Вайсрой шумно сглотнул, но постарался ничем не выдать страха. Черт, сложно было совладать с собой, пока рядом бушевал разъяренный маг. Ха-ха...  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он, человек, посветивший жизнь науке, будет работать с каким-то магическим существом. Это даже звучит абсурдно.  
— Они менялись через какой-то определенный период... Если он постоянно ошивается в постройке над камнем...  
— Школе, — на автомате поправил Вайсрой, и Колдун кивнул.  
— Значит, что это всегда был школьник. Та книга, которую вы смогли достать один раз, заставляет этих малолетних щенков брать меч в руки, забивая им голову чушью вроде защиты справедливости.  
Колдун громко скрипнул зубами.  
— Я ошибался. Мой враг — вовсе не ниндзя, а эта чертова книга. Но если мы уничтожим первого, а маска останется у вас, то душонка этих глупых бумаг не сможет ничего сделать, и тогда победа будет на нашей стороне. МакФист.  
Ганнибал сделал шаг назад, когда старик назвал его по имени. Вайсрой мгновенно перевел взгляд с колбы на начальника.  
— Оборви эту линию.  
— Н-но... ребенок... Это как-то неправильно... — попытался протестовать он, но один лишь взгляд Колдуна заставил его замолчать и сжаться.  
— Ты сделаешь это, или твою любимую женушку и пасынка от проклятья спасет только смерть, — прошипев это, он резко исчез, оставляя колбу пустой.  
Зеленый туман быстро испарился, но Вайсрой смотрел лишь на Ганнибала.  
Тот растеряно развел руками.  
— Я не был готов к такому, — пожаловался он. Вайсрой не ответил, молча сверкая стеклами очков.  
Они оба не были готовы.


	5. оставайся в своей коме, 01

Рэнди мог описать свое пробуждение тысячей слов, среди которых не было бы ни одного позитивного, но, впрочем, сегодня у него слишком болела голова, да и еще он чертовски устал. С трудом продрав глаза, он с тихим ворчанием повернул голову вбок и наткнулся взглядом на высокую картонную фигуру "Разрушителя Могил" с приклеенной к ней и вырезанной откуда-то с фотографии головой Говарда.  
Такая композиция была только в одном месте, которое он хорошо помнил, а потому сомнений не осталось — вчера он пришел в дом к своему приятелю, а не к себе, что было приятной неожиданностью, ведь дома его наверняка поджидала какая-нибудь проблема в виде посланников МакФиста. Хотя Вайсрой, обладая знаниями о его личности, наверняка пошлет своих роботов и сюда, потому что это очевидно, как то, что Дага невозможно заткнуть — Рэнди было больше негде прятаться, у него было не так много приятелей, которые могли впустить к себе ночью того, у кого на плече огромная рана, и кто оставляет на полу кучу кровавых следов и...  
Ладно, это была супер-отвратительная идея — соваться против Вайсроя. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно он сидит в этом глупом костюме! В прошлый раз, когда Рэнди видел этот яркий бесполезный кусок металла, тот разговаривал куда более низким и громким голосом, словно внутри сидел МакФист, а не ученый, хотя, может он и сидел, кто его знает...  
Это не важно!  
Важно то, что сейчас он вляпался по самые уши, и Номикон, оставленный в школе, разорвет его на части, если достанет. Он почти сделал это после того случая с Дэбби Кэнг, что уж говорить теперь, когда тайну знают не какие-то школьники, а МакФист и Вайсрой! Рэнди протянул руки к вискам и потер их, уже представляя себе, как бежит прочь от этой безумной книги на манер МакЭнфи. Удалось же тому прожить кучу лет с сохранившимися воспоминаниями, может и у Рэнди получится?..  
Нет-нет-нет-нет. Думать об этом — уже не дело. Он вроде бы хороший ниндзя, а не как некоторые, нужно подумать, расслабиться, может быть нервно погрызть ногти, ожидая кары свыше от одной черно-красной книжки...  
— Замечательно! Нет, просто восхитительно!  
Стадия паники сменилась агрессией и пустым раздражением. Можно было бы даже сесть ради пущего драматичного эффекта, но Рэнди лишь отмахнулся рукой. От чего — он сам не знал, наверное от всех проблем, которые навалились на него большим снежным комом.  
Ударив ладонью по лицу, он резко провел ею вниз, злясь еще больше.  
— За моей головой охотятся безумный ученый, тупой богач с механической рукой, противный старикашка, Номикон!.. — на названии книги он сделал особое ударение. Чуть задумавшись, Рэнди добавил. — И еще этот Белый Джулиан. Это даже не восхитительно. Просто праздник какой-то.  
Убрав руку от лица, он с удивлением заметил, что содранные ранее в кровь ладони плотно перебинтованы. Вряд ли это работа Говарда, который даже пластырь толком не мог наклеить, скорее всего это сделала Хэйди, а если это была она, то... Рэнди вздрогнул и ударил рукой по больному плечу.  
Да. Перевязано. Что ж, на один способ глупо умереть меньше — прощай, кровопотеря! Он все равно чувствовал себя так, будто пробыл в стиральной машинке пару часов, но теперь у него хотя бы не темнело в глазах при каждом движении. Сжав кулак, Рэнди оглянулся по сторонам и с прищуром покосился в окно, за которым виднелось уходящее за горизонт солнце.  
Сколько же он проспал?  
— А-а-а, да кучу времени! Ты приплелся где-то под ночь, а сейчас где-то пять вечера.  
Рэнди оглянулся и с недоверием глянул на стоящего в дверном проеме Говарда, державшего целую коробку куриных жаренных ножек, одну из которых он с большим аппетитом объедал.  
— Хэйди сначала завизжала, когда увидела, сколько крови с тебя в прихожей накапало. Я думала, она папаше позвонит, но нет, смотри! Она испугалась не за ковер, я был даже удивлен.  
Говард с иронией вскинул бровь, впрочем, кажется, говоря это на полном серьезе. Рэнди лишь молча скривил лицо, представляя себе панику старшей сестры его приятеля. Хорошо, что Морта не было дома, тогда бы это могло закончиться очень и очень странно. Да. Именно странно, а не страшно. Здраво решив, что лежать у него уже нет сил, точнее желания, Рэнди с трудом сел на кровати и с недовольным видом посмотрел на приятеля, принявшегося за новый кусок.  
— Я сказал что-то вслух?  
Он говорил про вопрос о времени. Говард закатил глаза.  
— Каннингхэм, ты меня за идиота держишь?! — раздраженно спросил он. — Это было очевидно, что ты задашь этот вопрос. Ты, черт тебя подери, в окно пялишься. О чем ты еще можешь думать? О погоде? Нет, конечно же! Хотя ты мог думать о моей курочке, но это уже другой вопрос...  
Рэнди поджал губы и кивнул. Ладно, это было логично. Хотя все равно подозрительно. И про курочку.... _курочку_ он точно не стал бы думать, учитывая один небольшой секрет и страх.  
— А если бы я думал о том, что делает, не знаю, МакФист в данный момент? — Говард даже отложил куриную ножку, чтобы осуждающе посмотреть на друга. Рэнди стойко выстоял этот взгляд и ткнул пальцем в окно. — На улице сейчас куча странных вещей происходит, вот, например, может там роботы бегут. Знаешь за кем? За мной.  
— Но они не бегут.  
Говард все еще недовольно смотрел на Рэнди. Тот закатил глаза и кивнул. Ладно. С ним просто невозможно спорить.  
— Да. Черт подери, да! Они не бегут. Но скоро это случится.  
Потянувшись левой рукой к Говарду, пытаясь подозвать его ближе к себе, Рэнди громко шикнул и схватился за больное плечо. Кажется, им пока лучше не шевелить, да и не то, что им, всей левой рукой. Когда приятель подошел, Рэнди выхватил у него из коробки одну куриную ножку и жадно запихнул ее в рот.  
Он не ел со вчерашнего обеда.  
— Вот. Дерьмо, — угрюмо проворчал парень, жуя мясо.  
Окей, у него не было плана для дальнейших действий. Совсем не было.  
Он мог сбежать из города, прихватив с собой Номикон, это будет разумно. Для него. Он может стереть себе воспоминания о том, как был ниндзя — это будет разумно для Номикона, но тайна о том, что ниндзя становится кто-то из учеников уже стала ясна для Вайсроя, как ясный день, это было очевидно. В общем, он в полной заднице, можно даже выпить за это — все равно помирать.  
Рэнди громко ойкнул, когда добрался до косточки и выплюнул ее в руку. Говард с недоумением посмотрел на эту картину и лишь громко фыркнул. Если честно, Рэнди понадеялся, что тот предложит ему то, что действительно утолит голод, а не какие-то дурацкие куриные ножки.  
— Оу, что-то ты не так напуган, как я ожидал, — с легкой ухмылкой протараторил Говард, запихивая за щеку очередную куриную ножку из коробки.  
Один лишь угрюмый взгляд Рэнди заставил его замолчать и резко перевести разговор на другую тему, точнее так казалось самому Каннингхэму, который намекнул на это, но Говард, как известно, намеков не понимал. Он просто прожевал кусок курицы.  
— Я думал, ты будешь ныть или что-то вроде этого, ну, знаешь? Ты тот еще паникер. У тебя еще и волосы дыбом стоят, слушай, может ты копируешь кого-то, а я не зн..  
— О боги. Заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
Рэнди вскинул обе руки и изобразил жестами знак «стоп», недовольно смотря на приятеля. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало, его шуточки были совсем не к месту. У Рэнди, понимаете ли, тут дилемма между честью и жизнью, а этот со своими шутками, которые понимает только он.  
— Где Хэйди? Она уже... знает?  
Рэнди многозначительно посмотрел на Говарда, но тот в ответ лишь покачал головой. Он, конечно же, спрашивал о том, рассказал ли приятель ей о том, откуда у Каннингхэма такая рана на плече, потому что при обычных условиях ее получить практически нереально. Нет, конечно, Говард был мастером лжи, но в таком случае отмазку придумать не то, что сложно, а просто нереально.  
Они договорились, что эту тайну будут знать лишь они оба, и, к счастью, Говард сохранил ее.  
Осталось только узнать как.  
— Послушай, я сказал, что ты сам мне все расскажешь, точнее нам, так что сам придумывай отмазку, я тебе не адвокат.  
Говард указал куриной ножкой на Рэнди, и тот с громким стоном ударил себя по лицу ладонью. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Раз за твоей головой все равно охотятся, рассказал бы там, не знаю. Хэйди вроде не такое трепло, как Дэбби, нет, в смысле, она то еще трепло... — он закатил глаза, пытаясь как-то оправдать сестру. — Но не настолько. Может, она помочь тебе сможет, она вроде умная или что-то типа того. Машину умеет водить? Умеет! Значит умная!  
— Говард, я не думаю, что это умение действительно поможет мне каким-либо образом...  
— Поможет?  
Рэнди резко замолчал, напряженно смотря на дверь. Говард неторопливо повернулся, следуя за взглядом приятеля и с усмешкой наткнулся на свою сестру, которая, в свою очередь, выглядела настороженной.  
В руках у нее была кружка с кофе.  
— О чем вы тут вообще говорите? — с подозрением в голосе спросила она.


	6. оставайся в своей коме, 02

Не было смысла скрывать что-либо от Хэйди, которая была такой же проницательной, как и Дэбби. Ее подозрительный взгляд оповестил мальчишек, что некоторую часть разговора она услышала, и решающую — ту самую, где Рэнди спрашивал Говарда о том, узнала ли девушка о его небольшом секрете — она тоже застала.  
С недоверием взглянув на своего младшего брата, Хэйди аккуратно присела на кровать и громко отпила из кружки. Это немного расстроило Рэнди, понадеявшегося, что кофе принесли ему, потому что жаренную курочку нормальной едой считать было нельзя. Нет, конечно, кофе тоже не еда, но когда ничего другого нет, и он сойдет.  
Скинув все косточки в ведро к Говарду, вызвав у него дикое недовольство из-за этого, Рэнди напряженно посмотрел на Хэйди и подпер голову руками. Можно было даже не гадать о том, что она сейчас спросит, а потому, решив разбавить эту странную ситуацию хоть какой-нибудь шуткой, чтобы все не было настолько напряженно, парень указал на девушку пальцем и с широкой усмешкой сказал:  
— Следующая твоя фраза: «Как ты получил эту рану, Мэнди»?  
Он мог бы поиронизировать над тем, что сестра Говарда не знает его имя еще тысячу раз, ведь эта тема настолько огромна, что можно шутить и шутить кучу дней напролет. На самом деле Рэнди был уверен, что когда-нибудь она назовет его правильно, но это будет явно не скоро.  
Отпив еще немного кофе, Хэйди глянула на Рэнди и прищурилась.  
— Как ты получил эту рану, Мэнди?..  
Она запнулась и нахмурилась еще сильнее.  
— Эй.  
Где-то сзади Говард сильно закусил губу и еле сдержал громкий смех, сам же Рэнди отреагировал на это лишь довольной усмешкой.  
Ладно, он как-нибудь выкрутится из этой ситуации, в конце концов, раньше с ним случались вещи и пострашнее, чего уж там стоит та странная машина времени Вайсроя, которая создала небольшой парадокс с Номиконом... Вообще, если признаться, он раньше никогда не задумывался об этом небольшой инциденте, а сейчас, когда навалилась такая огромная проблема, эта мысль как-то сама собой всплыла в голове.  
Если он отдал Номикон первому ниндзя, то откуда же у него был нынешний? Или костюм учел это перемещение во времени и отдал ему копию настоящего Номикона? Или на самом деле тот Номикон, который был у Рэнди в прошлом, был Номиконом первого ниндзя, и попал он к нему с помощью особой магии этой странной книги, а его книга все то время была дома?  
Рэнди почесал подбородок и решил, что сейчас не время зацикливаться на парадоксах и прочей подобной чуши. В конце концов, у него Вайсрой на хвосте сидит, стоило бы подумать о том, где он будет скрываться ближайшую пару дней, да и что предпримет. Оставаться у Говарда надолго нельзя, это очевидно...  
— Послушай.  
Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как Хэйди схватила его за руку. Говард неодобрительно посмотрел на эту сцену, но скорее не из ревности к сестре, а из-за недовольства ситуации.  
Девушка все ближе и ближе подбиралась к главному секрету Норисвилля, и если она узнает, то можно было ожидать всего, чего угодно. Рэнди настороженно посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Это не шутки, я не позвонила в больницу, потому что Говард сказал, что не следует этого делать. Что _именно_ произошло с тобой? Ты можешь объяснить?  
Стоило поблагодарить Говарда за то, что он отговорил сестру от, казалось бы, правильных решений.  
Рэнди замялся, понимая, что он не знает, как даже начать эту долгую странную историю, полную невероятных приключений. Как он вообще сможет объяснить ей тот факт, что ниндзя, которому якобы восемьсот лет, на самом деле немного не тот, за кого себя выдает?  
Покосившись в сторону, Рэнди наткнулся взглядом на Говарда, который лишь пожал плечами, после чего указал очередной куриной ножкой на него.  
— Делать нечего, рассказывай. Это типа чрезвычайная ситуация. Да и тем более когда-нибудь бы это все равно всплыло, я не про тебя именно, а про эту ситуацию вообще.  
Говард откусил смачный кусок от ножки.  
— Одним человеком больше, одним меньше — все равно мы с тобой нарушили главное правило, что это вообще никто знать не должен.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — ядовито прошипел Рэнди, после чего перевел взгляд на Хэйди.  
Та выглядела заинтересованной и удивленной одновременно, словно смутно догадывалась, о чем говорят ребята, но все равно не понимала до конца. Глубоко вздохнув, собираясь с духом, Рэнди ненароком крепче сжал руку Хэйди и нервно рассмеялся.  
— В общем... Я думаю, ты помнишь ту шумиху, которую подняла Дэбби Кэнг, когда говорила про личность ниндзя.  
— Естественно.  
Хэйди прищурилась. Кажется, она начала догадываться. Неудивительно.  
— В общем, она была права. И...  
Рэнди начал говорить.  
Он пытался не слишком вдаваться в детали некоторых происшествий, вроде его альтернативной версии, созданной Номиконом, а про путешествие на несколько столетий назад так и вообще умолчал, потому что это звучало совсем невероятно, но то, что действительно могло доказать тот факт, что он и ниндзя — один и тот же человек, он рассказал. Взгляд Хэйди постепенно становился все более и более осмысленным, а редкие комментарии Говарда лишь дополняли рассказ, подмечая некоторые детали.  
Под конец, когда Рэнди уже рассказал про то, что именно Вайсрой оставил ему на прощание такую рану, Хэйди подняла руку, тем самым остановив Рэнди, после чего задумчиво потерла виски. Она наклонилась вперед и поставила кружку на пол, после чего серьезно посмотрела на парня и спросила:  
— Маска осталась?  
— Неа, - недовольно процедил Рэнди, вскинув бровь.  
О, если бы у него осталась маска, все было бы куда проще. Но дело было именно в ее отсутствии — без нее у него не было оружия, не было силы. Зато, конечно, был Номикон, но одна только мысль о том, сколько шишек посыплется на его голову за такую ошибку, заставила Рэнди мгновенно позабыть об идее спросить совета у книги.  
Что ж, осталось полагаться лишь на себя. Можно было пойти к тому слепому вредному старику, попросив у него меч, но ворчать он будет ровно так же сильно, как и Номикон. Наличие меча не спасало его от других трудностей, как, например, тайное проникновение в пирамиду МакФиста, расправа над ним и Вайсроем...  
Ему придется убить их? Рэнди вздрогнул.  
Это не входило в его планы. Он же герой, все такое, замарать руки ниндзя чужой кровью — все равно что опозорить его перед всем городом.  
— Ты ведь не будешь об этом рассказывать, верно? — осторожно поинтересовался Рэнди у девушки.  
Хэйди перевела на него взгляд, полный скептицизма.  
— Так уже поздно рассказывать. Нет, конечно, в школе и городе это была бы сенсация!..  
Ее глаза загорелись опасным огоньком, который потух буквально через мгновение.  
— Но если тебя пытаются убить, я думаю, это не лучшее время. Никогда бы не подумала, что того робота, пришедшего убить тебя после того заявления Дэбби послал именно МакФист...  
Девушка скосила взгляд на брата.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что друг моего непутевого братца окажется ниндзя.  
— Я не только непутевый, но еще и курочкой могу в голову запустить, - пригрозил Говард сестре, после чего та громко рассмеялась. — Не умничай тут, у нас серьезные дела.  
— Будешь выпендриваться — запру в комнате, — ледяным тоном произнесла Хэйди, после чего Говард лишь что-то пробормотал себе под нос и злобно на нее глянул, вновь запихивая в рот курочку.  
Рэнди обреченно посмотрел на эту сцену и провел ладонью по лицу. Неужели эти двое — его единственные помощники? Миссия обречена.  
Повернувшись к парню, Хэйди наклонила голову набок.  
— Ты уже придумал, что делать?  
— А похоже?  
Рэнди даже не попытался улыбнуться.  
Хэйди виновата улыбнулась и отвела взгляд в сторону, после чего заговорил уже Говард:  
— Оставаться у нас тебе нельзя, этот четырехглазый точно сюда явится.  
Рэнди лишь пожал плечами. Не было смысла это говорить — Вайсрой вряд ли упустит возможность так легко поймать его, зная единственное место, куда он мог пойти, не считая дома, конечно же. Говард начал ходить кругами по комнате, даже забыв про курочку у него в руках.  
— Значит, надо идти туда, где есть еще один знающий человек. Ты знаешь, про кого я.  
Это поставило Рэнди в ступор.  
— Номикон?..  
— Ты, идиота кусок, я говорю про слепого мастера!  
Говард замахнулся и кинул куриной ножкой в голову Рэнди, но своей цели она так и не достигла — по пути ее поймала Хэйди. Она раздраженно глянула на брата, ничего не сказав, и тот лишь отмахнулся. Рэнди пожал плечами — что ж, это имеет смысл, он все равно хотел сделать это, а если такая идея пришла в голову даже Говарду, то не стоило даже сомневаться.  
Захотев ответив Говарду согласием, мол, да, это действительно разумная мысль, Рэнди не успел ничего сказать, как услышал громкий шум снаружи, словно рядом с домом затормозила машина. Хэйди и Говард подозрительно вскинули головы, и девушка, сидевшая ближе всех к окну, встала на кровати и выглянул наружу через него — к счастью, ее не было видно, ведь комната Говарда находилась в подвале, и окно было довольно маленьким.  
Говард и Рэнди одновременно замерли.  
— Это отец? — осторожно спросил Винерман, после чего перевел взгляд на Рэнди. — Я могу пойти с тобой к этому несносному старику.  
— Да, пожалуй, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
Но мрачный взгляд Хэйди, оторвавшейся от окна, заставил улыбку сойти на нет.  
Он понял все сразу, стоило ему взглянуть на нее.  
— О черт.  
— Это _он_ , — дрожащим голосом произносит девушка.  
Она резво спрыгнула с кровати и подняла голову кверху, когда услышала звонок в дверь. Говард выронил ведро с оставшимися куриными ножками, а Рэнди рывком стянул с себя одеяло — значит, времени совсем мало. Ему нужно срочно убираться отсюда, потому что Вайсрой наверняка проверит все места в этом доме, зная, что сам Рэнди находится где-то здесь.  
Приложив руку к голове, Хэйди озадаченно покосилась на парня, после чего тряхнула головой.  
— Мы с Говардом задержим его, а ты срочно убегай из дома!  
Она с братом стрелой взлетела по лестнице, а Рэнди быстро оглянулся по сторонам, после чего осмотрел себя.  
К счастью, из «не его» вещей на нем была лишь выцветшая голубая футболка Говарда, это было не слишком удивительно, его оригинальную Хэйди наверняка выкинула от греха подальше. Не стоило даже заботиться об этом, она все равно была заляпана кровью, да и на плече у нее была огромная дыра, спасибо Вайсрою. В общем, срочно надевать штаны и носки ему не надо было, это хорошо.  
Однако, его ботинки находились в прихожей, где сейчас был Вайсрой, это плохо. Плюнув на все эти формальности, Рэнди выскользнул из подвала и тихо пробрался к двери на задний двор, старясь не приближаться к коридору рядом с прихожей. Он отчетливо слышал голос Вайсроя и механические поддакивания его роботов, после них раздались тяжелые шаги — значит, Хэйди не смогла остановить их.  
Что ж, спасибо ей, но сейчас он должен позаботиться о себе сам.  
Плечо вновь начало болеть, но Рэнди не обратил на это внимание, все его мысли были направлены на дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Ему очень повезло, что она оказалась открытой, и, резко распахнув ее, Рэнди выбежал на улицу.  
Кто сказал, что бегать по снегу в носках и без куртки легко?  
Тем более под снегопадом.  
На дворе стоял легкий вечерний морозец, и парень понял, какую глупость он совершил, не прихватив с собой хотя бы любую кофту или куртку из шкафа Говарда, который был в его же комнате. Прибытие Вайсроя было лишь делом времени, ему стоило подготовиться к этому моменту. Где-то в доме раздались приближающиеся шаги, и Рэнди спешно закрыл дверь на задний двор, после чего стремительно побежал к не слишком высокому забору соседней.  
Опыт дал свое, и парень довольно легко перебрался через него, но, впрочем, приземление произошло не так успешно — он шумно упал на снег. Больное плечо, на которое он случайно оперся при прыжке, дало о себе знать. Тихо зашипев, Рэнди вдруг зажал себе рот ладонью и посмотрел на щелку в заборе — около двери на задний двор стоял робот-обезьяна, его было отчетливо видно через окно. Не став задерживаться на месте, робот направился к дверям, очевидно собираясь выйти, и у парня внутри все замерло.  
Сейчас он увидит следы на снегу и найдет его. Или не найдет.  
Он не знал, успел ли легкий снежок, падающий сверху, хотя бы частично замести его следы.  
Но стоило Рэнди обернуться назад, он понял, что робот — его не единственная проблема на данный момент.  
К нему неслась собака, принадлежавшая, видимо, тем, в чей двор он проник.  
Рэнди мог с уверенностью сказать, что пес очень недоволен, уши были плотно прижаты к голове, а шерсть на холке топорщилась.  
Тихо чертыхнувшись, парень еще раз оглянулся назад, высмотрев через щель, что робот вышел на улицу и теперь осматривается по сторонам. Выбора не было, убежать от собаки сейчас он не мог, ему нужно было затаиться. Когда пес прыгнул, Рэнди крепко схватил его одной рукой за морду, сжимая ее так, что тот не мог раскрыть пасть, а второй прижал собаку к себе, не давая ей встать на ноги. Пес явно не ожидал таких действий, а потому поддался, но после своего пленения начал вырываться, за что был награжден раздраженным взглядом от Рэнди.  
— Тихо!  
Робот вздрогнул и посмотрел в его сторону.  
Парень мысленно чертыхнулся — у этих мартышек наверняка хорошие датчики слуха, а одной своей фразой он только что выдал свое местоположение. Собака все еще пыталась вырваться, но как только обезьяна подошла достаточно близко к забору, она тоже затихла, замерев в руках у Рэнди.  
Несмотря на холод, по его лицу градом катился пот, а сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме.  
Нельзя издавать ни звука, если он сейчас выдаст свое местоположение, то все пропало. Робот потоптался некоторое время у забора и начал осматриваться по сторонам, после чего неторопливо направился назад к дому. Когда раздался хлопок двери, Рэнди громко выдохнул, а собака громко заскулила, перестав ерзать. Разжав руку, освобождая ее пасть, он уткнулся ей носом в холку и тихо застонал. Собака продолжила скулить, непонимающе смотря на парня, после чего слабо замахала хвостом.  
Рэнди не заметил этого, его била крупная дрожь, и он сам не знал, из-за чего: то ли из-за нервного потрясения, то ли из-за холода.  
Он ошибался.  
Это было выше его сил.


	7. оставайся в своей коме, 03

Когда раздался звук уезжающей машины, Рэнди громко выдохнул и потрепал большого пса рядом с собой по голове, словно благодаря его за то, что тот замолчал в самый ответственный момент. Он не знал, стоит ли ему даже пытаться вернуться в дом, мало ли, вдруг Вайсрой установил там камеры или какие-либо еще устройства слежения, так что эта идея была отложена далеко и надолго. Однако, вместе с отказом появлялась проблема: ботинки и куртка остались в доме у Говарда, и достать их законным способом не было возможности — его приятель наверняка был под подозрением, и если тот будет делать подозрительные вещи, то Вайсрой мигом поймет, что что-то тут не так. Остается надеяться, что кто-либо из Винерманов догадается вынести ему хотя бы кроссовки во двор, потому что бегать по снегу в носках было плохой идеей.  
Рэнди недовольно посмотрел на ноги и пошевелил пальцами — отлично, носки промокли настолько, что о продолжении путешествии в них не было и речи. С кряхтением поднявшись с земли, Рэнди прислушался — он четко услышал, как открылась дверь на задний двор. Заглянув в щелку, он увидел Говарда, который, к его облегчению, тащит ботинки. Куртки не было.  
Остановившись во дворе, Говард подозрительно посмотрел по сторонам и закусил губу, после чего поставил ботинки ближе к забору и вздохнул. Уперев руки в боки, он проворчал себе что-то под нос, после чего громко кашлянул в кулак и начал говорить вслух:  
— О боже, чьи это ботинки? Кажется, они точно не мои!  
Рэнди еле сдержал смех, поражаясь, почему приятель просто не оставил кроссовки под забором. Эта странная выходка немного разбавила напряженную обстановку. Вновь повертев головой по сторонам, Говард лишь тихо фыркнул.  
— Там еще была чужая куртка, но у нее огромная, ты слышишь, огро-о-о-омная дырища! А еще она немного грязная. Вот, кхм, да.  
— Говард, ты просто мастер конспирации, ты знаешь?  
Винерман резко оглянулся назад, когда услышал голос приятеля. Рэнди выглядывал из-за забора и с усмешкой смотрел на друга. Скривившись, упомянутый схватил горсть снега с земли и запустил в друга, но тот легко поймал ее, после чего разрушил снежок.  
— Ладно, спасибо.  
— Я не видел камер, но уверен, что Вайсрой и его роботы запустили жучков в мой дом, так что не возвращайся сюда.  
Говард погрозил другу, смотря на то, как Рэнди перелезает через забор и в носках идет по снегу до кроссовок. Натянув их, Каннингхэм показал приятелю большой палец, что, впрочем, Винермана не впечатлило.  
— Это ты сейчас так улыбаешься, а дальше делать что будешь? Где ночевать? Домой и сюда больше не сунешься.  
— Найду способ, — усмехнулся Рэнди, выпрямляясь.  
На самом деле у него была парочка идей, но оглашать их сейчас он не хотел. По пути к «особому» месту нужно было заскочить еще кое-куда, чтобы уладить все проблемы окончательно.  
Говард раздраженно проворчал себе что-то под нос и ударил приятеля кулаком в больное плечо, Рэнди тихо ойкнул.  
— Эй, осторожней!  
— Футболку потом отдашь, — пробубнил Винерман себе под нос, после чего неспешно пошел к себе домой.  
Перед дверью он остановился и в последний раз посмотрел на Рэнди, тот сглотнул, увидев, что друг выглядит бледнее обычного.  
— Ну ты там того, бывай. Если что — встречаемся на мусорке за магазином с игральными автоматами, ты знаешь, про что я говорю.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Рэнди.  
Он прекрасно помнил, что именно там он сам в теле Говарда устроил хорошенькую взбучку своей альтернативной версии, созданной Номиконом.  
Интересно, а что бы сделал он в той ситуации? Убил бы Вайсроя? Что-то подсказывало Рэнди, что это было бы вполне в духе Номикона, учитывая, насколько это древняя книга. Вряд ли она милосердна к тем, кто раскрыл личность ниндзя, будь это он сам или кто-то другой. Стер же он память Дэбби Кэнг, но в ее случае это был единственный выход — не убивать же ученицу, только-только пролившую свет на личность хозяина книги, пусть и неверно, по мнению большинства, это было бы слишком подозрительно.  
А вот МакФист и Вайсрой — случай иной, они никому ничего не говорили, а значит, избавиться от них будет проще простого. Одна только мысль о том, что ему придется сделать, заставляла Рэнди содрогнуться, он не хотел проливать лишней крови, но, кажется, в этом случае другого выхода не было.  
Иногда приходится отступать от принципов.  
Выскользнув со двора Говарда, Рэнди оглянулся по сторонам — дорога была пуста, а значит, можно было смело бежать себе домой. Долго он на морозе без куртки не протянет, а одежда Говарда ему не подходила совершенно, да еще и носки было бы классно сменить, да уж, носки...  
_Да плевать на носки, тьфу!_ — подумал Рэнди. Он побежал не по тротуару, а через дворы, чтобы сократить путь и скрыть следы — тут его будет куда труднее засечь.  
Он достаточно быстро добрался до своего дома, успев грохнуться в снег по пути и поклясться, что больше без куртки зимой не будет бегать. Ему чертовски повезет, если он не заболеет за этот долгий марафон, если он сумеет проникнуть в дом и забрать куртку с парой вещей, то в том самом особом укрытии он обязательно потребует себе горячий чай. Сейчас нет времени на всякие там простуды и кашли!..  
Рэнди замер на месте. Пожалуй, еще не время для таких пафосных речей. Ему стоит проникнуть внутрь собственного же дома.  
Вот уж чего, а этого он никогда не ждал.  
Пробраться внутрь было легко, окно на кухне было открыто, как и обычно. Мать никогда не запирала его, а отворить створку было достаточно просто, забавно, что никто из каких-нибудь воришек не догадывался открыть окно и пролезть внутрь в то время, пока она была не на кухне. Рэнди с тоской посмотрел на холодильник и подумал о том, что кроме той несчастной куриной ножки, которую он взял у Говарда, он так толком и ничего не ел. Но ему нельзя было задерживаться на месте, Вайсрой наверняка уже знал о том, что он проник внутрь, не было сомнений, что он побывал здесь.  
Не дожидаясь появления матери, он быстро пошел в комнату и с облегчением вздохнул, когда открыл дверь и не увидел никакой засады. Что ж, время у него есть. Забравшись в шкаф, он схватил куртку с вешалки и спешно накинул ее на себя, после чего нашел сухие носки в ящике.  
Он очень спешил — не только из-за Вайсроя, в доме была его мать, которая наверняка услышала его прибытие. Она не отпустит его просто так, Рэнди отсутствовал всю прошлую ночь и последующий день, это наверняка вызовет кучу вопросов. Парню не хотелось ее обманывать, но в данной ситуации иного выхода не оставалось.  
Иначе с жизнью можно будет попрощаться.  
— Рэнди?  
Ладно, он предполагал, что не успеет.  
Обернувшись, парень наткнулся взглядом на нее — матушка стояла в дверном проеме, недовольно смотря на него. У нее были скрещены руки — типичный признак ее негодования. Естественно, что она зла, наверняка она искала его прошлой ночью, когда он лежал у Говарда в отключке, но объяснить все честно он не мог — сказать: «О, а знаешь, вчера меня серьезно ранили, я провалялся целый день без сознания, а еще теперь за мной охотится глава крупнейшей корпорации в городе!» было бы радикально глупо.  
Рэнди лишь отвел взгляд в сторону, ничего не говоря — сейчас лучше молчать. Сделав шаг сыну навстречу, женщина наклонилась к нему и подозрительно прищурилась, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Где ты был этой ночью?  
Она взяла его голову в руки и повернула к себе. Рэнди закусил губу и попытался не смотреть ей в глаза, но у него не вышло. Мать нахмурилась.  
— Ты плохо выглядишь. Что-то случилось?  
Она, конечно, подумала, что его побили или что-то типа того, сейчас потребует рассказать все, что было и проведет долгую нудную беседу, в которой расскажет, что не звонить матери — плохо, и лучше бы он сначала пришел к ней, а не поплелся к своему дружку Говарду. Рэнди вдруг задумался, что, возможно, она звонила в дом Винерманов, и Хэйди сказала ей о том, что он сейчас у них.  
Это было логично — по крайней мере для нее. Говард ничего не рассказывал об этом, но, возможно, он просто не знал о звонке.  
— Рэнди.  
Мать положила ему руки на плечи и крепко сжала их. Почувствовав, как начинает болеть плечо, парень молча скинул ее руку и растеряно посмотрел на нее, не зная, как объяснить эту реакцию.  
Ладно, не важно. Глубоко вздохнув, он потер переносицу пальцами и серьезно посмотрел на мать.  
— Ладно, слушай! Случилось кое-что... — он задумчиво замычал, придумывая, что говорить дальше. — Что заставит меня пару дней побыть вне дома у одного знакомого. К нам домой ведь приходил человек МакФиста, да? Такой темнокожий мужчина в очках?  
Мать растеряно кивнула. Ага, значит, время у него ограничено.  
— В общем, мы с этим парнем немного не поладили, и теперь он хочет меня убить. Понимаешь? Я пока не могу находиться в доме. Есть некоторые проблемы. Я должен идти.  
Рэнди резко отшатнулся назад и схватил кроссовки с пола.  
Она не поняла его, конечно же, нет смысла задерживаться здесь слишком долго, подвергая и себя и ее опасности. Потоптавшись на месте, он по-быстрому обнял ее и спешно вышел в коридор. Мать вышла следом за ним, недоумевающе смотря вслед. Она оперлась на косяк, и только сейчас Рэнди увидел у нее в руках банку газировки.  
В животе заурчало.  
— Эй, Рэнди, — окликнула она его.  
Парень по-быстрому повернулся и мгновенно получил банкой в лоб. Матушка рассмеялась, смотря на то, как ее сын поднимается с пола, держа газировку в руках.  
— Будь осторожней. Я не слишком хорошо знаю, что произошло, но ты ведь сделаешь то, что нужно?  
Она подмигнула ему, хитро улыбнувшись.  
В тот момент Рэнди показалось, что она все прекрасно знала.


	8. оставайся в своей коме, 04

К школе он шел быстро, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Не обращая внимания на подозрительные шумы вокруг, изображая из себя самого обычного прохожего, что гуляет ночью по улицам, Рэнди без особого труда достиг своей цели, к которой надумал идти еще у Говарда.  
Школа.  
Опасно прятаться здесь, потому что его может учуять Колдун, да и Вайсрой не такой дурак, чтобы не проверить и это место тоже, но другого выбора нет, тем более, здесь есть тот человек, который поможет ему с некоторыми... вещами.  
В конце концов, он один из трех людей, что знали о том, что он ниндзя, еще до того, как случилась эта история с Вайсроем. «Если Смит смог сделать мне меч в тот раз, то сделает и в этот», — что-то подсказывало Рэнди, что старик не оставит эту ситуацию просто так и поможет ему, хотя перед этим наверняка проведет долгую нудную лекцию о том, что он тот еще идиот, раз допустил подобное. По пути к Смиту надо было бы забрать рюкзак с Номиконом, который устроит еще большую головомойку... Кажется, сегодня его ждут только нотации, нотации и еще раз нотации. Но ладно! Нет, правда. Это наименьшая цена за случившееся. А вот если Номикон резко изменит свое решение и решит стереть Рэнди воспоминания о том, кем он был, то это уже будет проблемой...  
Если он сбежал от гнева книги при инциденте с Дэбби, то сможет и сейчас.  
Эта мысль вселяла в него уверенность, и Рэнди быстрым шагом направился к заднему двору школы, откуда уже можно было проникнуть внутрь. Ему не слишком-то хотелось вскрывать окно и проникать внутрь, как будто он вор, но при нынешних условиях пришлось забыть обо всей чуши, вроде чести и справедливости. Сначала нужно достать Номикон и меч, а потом обсудить с уже упомянутой книгой и Смитом дальнейшие действия. Убийство не входило в планы Рэнди, но сейчас ему казалось, что другого выхода не было.  
Нужно было убить Вайсроя.  
Легко открыв окно (их, кажется, намеренно никто не запирал из-за вечных нападений монстров), Рэнди пролез внутрь и огляделся по сторонам, оценивая обстановку. Это был кабинет миссис Дрисколл, вечно таскавшейся со своим скелетом, а значит, до шкафчиков было не так уж и далеко — они должны были быть за углом. Было бы чудесно, если бы по школе сейчас никто не ходил, и если Вайсрой еще не успел добраться сюда, то у Рэнди могло быть преимущество — вряд ли тот найдет потайную комнату в кабинете Смита, о чем существовании знало всего три человека. Может, четыре, Рэнди не был уверен насчет того странного парня в ковбойской шляпе.  
Впрочем, кого он сейчас волнует? Если он таинственный страж этой большой тайны, он мог бы и помочь, а не просто стоять в стороне, постоянно скрываясь в тени. Таинственный наблюдатель, ха! Сейчас чужая помощь Рэнди не помешала бы, тем более, что убивать Вайсроя у него не было никакого желания, а сделать это все равно придется. Неуверенность и отрицание, что это нужно сделать, сменилось на простое смирение.  
«Нужно». Это не ради него, в конце концов, тем более, что это его долг, который нужно исполнять вне зависимости от желаний.  
Открыв шкафчик, Рэнди схватил рюкзак и поспешил по направлению к кабинету Смита. Почему он вообще решил, что слепой мастер в школе, а не дома? Он рассчитывает на чуйку Смита, что тот сможет почувствовать, что ситуация накаляется, и что стоит ждать Рэнди в школе? У парня не было объяснения подобному глупому решению, но он все равно опасался, что Смита могло не оказаться на месте. Тому мог рассказать о случившемся парень в ковбойской шляпе, который вечно ошивался вокруг Рэнди, наблюдая за его действиями, он-то уже наверняка знает о Вайсрое. Внутри рюкзака что-то завибрировало и засветилось красным, но парень решил для себя, что пока не будет обращать на этого внимания.  
Сначала Смит.  
Потом Номикон.  
Перед кабинетом Смита Рэнди помедлил, настороженно смотря на дверную ручку.  
А вдруг ему откажут в помощи? И Смит, и Номикон? Вдруг все плюнули на него из-за этого провала, и сейчас Номикон ищет нового кандидата на пост ниндзя? В конце концов, у магической книги есть сила для того, чтобы стереть воспоминания Вайсрою и МакФисту, а обмануть Колдуна можно попросту сменив того человека, что носит маску, не допустив, чтобы тот узнал, кто стал новым кандидатом. Номикон дал ему возможность исправить все при инциденте с Дэбби, но не факт, что ему позволят это сделать сейчас.  
Но он все равно открыл дверь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что все будет хорошо, куда лучше, чем сейчас, просто потому, что хуже быть уже не может, он сломал все и остался ни с чем. Даже маски не было, если бы не это, то все было бы не так плохо.  
Внутри кабинета было темно, лунный свет из окон не особенно-то помогал, но Рэнди прекрасно чувствовал, что в углу кто-то стоит. Смит, а это был именно он, недовольно фыркнул.  
— Ну что, доигрался?  
— И вам привет.  
Рэнди громко хмыкнул и демонстративно скинул рюкзак на пол. Оттуда вывалился Номикон, продолжавший мигать красным цветом, и Смит во второй раз громко фыркнул, словно его это совершенно не удивило. Рэнди прекрасно понимал, что он не видел этого, но наверняка почувствовал и услышал... Это вообще трудно не услышать.  
Оторвавшись от стены, слепой мастер не спеша направился к месту, за которым скрывалась секретная дверь, после чего отворил ее, пропуская Рэнди внутрь. Тот решил не медлить и, схватив рюкзак с пола, молча вошел внутрь.  
Напоследок он оглянулся назад, словно проверяя, не следит ли кто за ними, после чего Смит закрыл дверь.  
Внутри секретной комнаты царил приятный полумрак — ее освещали огонь в печи. Не спрашивая разрешения, Рэнди сел на лавку и вынул из рюкзака Номикон, после чего провел рукой по обложке. Тот был зол и буквально светился красным светом, из-за чего голову Рэнди посещали мысли не открывать книгу до определенного момента или хотя бы каких-то перемен, да и вообще отложить на потом то, что можно было сделать сейчас. Смит больше ничего не говорил и начал копаться около печи, шумя чем-то, словно он потерял интерес к Рэнди.  
Вздохнув, парень нервно постучал пальцами по обложке и оглянулся по сторонам. Сегодня он ночует здесь. Завтра... у него уже есть одна идея.  
— На твоем месте я бы ответил, — окликнул Рэнди Смит.  
Ага, ну конечно, легко говорить об этом в его-то положении.  
Закатив глаза, парень с тоской подумал, что ничего не потеряет, если Номикон сотрет ему память. Наверное. По крайней мере, будет не так обидно, если до него все же доберется Вайсрой. Мысленно чертыхнувшись и решив, что уже поздно о чем-либо жалеть, Рэнди скривил лицо и открыл книгу, после чего посмотрел на нее.

... подпространство Номикона встретило его прохладным ветром и темным пейзажем, который не грозил ничем хорошим.  
Он был всерьез зол, и его ярость на данный момент не может даже сравниться с тем недовольством, что было во время инцидента с Дэбби Кэнг. Если тогда Номикон попросту пытался избавиться от него, стерев воспоминания, заперев при этом в тесной коробке, то сейчас вокруг не было _ничего_ , что означало, что из Рэнди собираются выбить всю дурь. Он поморщился и потер больное плечо, после чего оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь найти огромного человека в доспехах — обычную для Номикона проекцию.  
Вскоре он нашел его.  
Точнее, не совсем того, кого искал, но это определенно был Номикон, даже не было сомнений в этом! Ведь...  
... разве может существовать еще один он в этой реальности?  
Рэнди уклонился от первого удара своей копии, чьи глаза горели алым огнем (без преувеличений), после чего отхватил ногой в живот и получил кулаком по голове. Кое-как схватив и удержав номиРэнди, парень раздраженно скривился и оттолкнул фальшивку в сторону.  
Та возмущенно зарычала.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе нравится бить меня мною же, как бы тупо это не звучало, но у меня... _у нас_ вроде как большие проблемы!  
Он развел руки в сторону, показывая на мир вокруг.  
— Да, я полный неудачник, можешь мне хоть тысячу раз это напомнить, но прошу заметить, что я не сбежал, как МакЭнфи, а пришел к тебе и вроде раскаялся! И я собираюсь все это исправить!  
Не совсем искренне, но вполне сойдет.  
НомиРэнди замер на месте на мгновение, словно обдумывая сказанные своим прототипом слова, после чего отступил на шаг назад и поманил настоящего Рэнди за собой, махнув рукой. Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова, как и в первый раз их знакомства. Это настораживало.  
А не попытается ли Номикон исправить все самостоятельно, использовав при этом тело Каннингхэма, как носителя? Это вполне в его духе...  
— Я хотел. До сих пор хочу, — без всяких эмоций откомментировал номиРэнди.  
Настоящий поморщился.  
— Не лезь в мою голову без моего разрешения.  
В ответ ему раздался лишь громкий смешок.  
— Не слишком-то и хотелось.  
Кажется, Номикон немного успокоился. Это хорошо.  
Осталось только дойти до того места, куда фальшивка ведет Рэнди, чтобы разобраться со всеми проблемами и решить, что делать дальше, окончательно.


	9. оставайся в своей коме, 05

— Ты — огромная проблема на мою голову. Огромнейшая! - Рэнди впервые видел Номикон таким... разговорчивым и едва сдерживал смех, потому что выглядело это действительно потешно. Даже на фоне побудивших его к этому обстоятельств. Надо же не терять силы воли, да? - Я не знаю, каким образом ты умудрился это сделать. Это просто невероятно...  
НомиРэнди развел руки в сторону и остановился рядом с большим водопадом, слишком хорошо знакомому Рэнди по тому нудному уроку про тигра, боящегося замочить лапы. «Э-э-э, лучше не вспоминать то, что тогда было», - помнится, именно тогда он чуть не отдал Номикон Колдуну в руки из-за своей невнимательности. Да. Неудача. Не такая крупная, как сейчас, правда, но все равно. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Рэнди с тоской отметил, что фон вокруг все еще был серым и угрюмым. Номикон все еще зол. Нет, в принципе, трудно ожидать прощения и возвращения всего на свои места в течении пары минут, но... Все же бывает! В конце концов, он разговаривает со своим отражением. А еще отражением первого ниндзя, который был жутким занудой, но, в принципе, не таким уж и плохим парнем. Рэнди почесал голову и еще раз оглянулся.  
— Ну там был Вайсрой в робо-костюме, и...  
— Нет. Нет. Ничего не говори, - номиРэнди страдальчески закатил глаза и поднял руку вверх, жестом заставляя парня замолчать. - Это был риторический вопрос. Я прекрасно знаю, как это случилось. Да, внезапно. Да, в этом нет твоей вины. Отчасти. Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты сделал после выяснения твоей личности, а ты не сделал ровным счетом ничего.  
— Ничего?  
Вокруг начали сгущаться тучи, а глаза куклы, созданной Номиконом, загорелись красным огнем. О да-а-а, он был чертовски зол, прямо как во время их первой встречи несколько минут назад. Неизвестно, что останавливало его от убийства своего непутевого хозяина: невозможность подобного в книге или что-то вроде совести. НомиРэнди сделал шаг по направлению к Рэнди и громко заскрипел зубами, видимо, готовясь вновь вцепиться ему в глотку. Тем временем, настроение книги соответствовало нынешнему настрою ее хозяина, потому что такое наглое заявление выходило за рамки всего разумного. У Рэнди внутри все заклокотало — это он-то и ничего не сделал? А что ему нужно было, стереть память Вайсрою? Он не взял с собой Номикон, потому что это грозило повторением давнишней историей с его потерей, а уже после выяснения его, Рэнди, личности, он добраться до книги никак не мог. Да, конечно, стереть воспоминания Вайсрою было самым лучшим решением, но сейчас оно было самым невозможным — по крайней мере потому, что о личности ниндзя знали уже трое: сам ученый, МакФист и, конечно же, Колдун. Не было даже мысли надеяться на то, что последний ничего об этом не узнает. А ему-то память так просто не сотрешь.  
А жаль. Было бы удобно.  
— Ну знаешь ли, мне плечо проткнули насквозь, я чуть не помер от потери крови, но естественно тебя это не волнует! - Рэнди жестом указал на плечо и раздраженно фыркнул. Номикон лишь покривился, ничего не отвечая. - И что я, по-твоему, теперь сделаю? Убью его? Я вообще похож на того, кто может убить человека?  
— Нужно жертвовать принципами ради благой цели, - холодно заметил Номикон. Он остановился прямо напротив Рэнди и наклонил голову набок в ироничном жесте, с открытым недовольством рассматривая парня. - Либо ты жертвуешь ими, либо они становятся той фатальной ошибкой, которая затем ведут тебя к твоему концу.  
Это невозможно.  
Этот старый идиот пытается убедить его в том, что убить человека — нормально. Допустим, сможет он разобраться с Вайсроем и МакФистом, а что дальше? Колдуна он не сможет убить, пока тот заточен в темнице под школой. У Рэнди нервно дернулся глаз. Он даже логически подумать не может, этот умник. Не дожидаясь, пока Номикон продолжит свою унылую заумную речь, весь смысл которой заключался в фатальной ошибке Рэнди, парень набросился на него и заехал кулаком по лицу. Тот явно не ожидал такого, а потому не успел блокировать удар, но буквально через мгновение он собрался и схватил Рэнди за запястья, не давая ему дотянуться до шеи. НомиРэнди сверкнул глазами с каким-то мрачным удовольствием, словно он знал о том, что это случится.  
— Глупое решение.  
Он был прав.  
Вообще, с чего Рэнди вдруг решил, что сможет победить отражение Номикона, который вроде как был воплощением всех знаний ниндзя за прошедшие восемь столетий? Он же чертов специалист в этом, а ему самому надо было еще учиться и учиться. Рэнди нервно рассмеялся и резко наклонил голову вбок, уклоняясь от удара Номикона. Земля под кулаком противника треснула.  
Ох. Да. Это же его мир. И тут он значительно сильнее.  
И правда очень-очень глупое решение. И поспешное. Но в основном глупое.  
Один удар в живот — и Рэнди понимает, что летит куда-то совершенно не туда. Все внутри болит, словно все это происходит в реальности, а не в какой-то выдуманной области магической книги, где все понарошку. Он резко повернулся назад и увидел, что позади него возвышается скала с фонтаном. Единственное, что он успел сделать — закрыть голову руками, прежде чем встретиться с отнюдь не мягким камнем.  
НомиРэнди с равнодушным лицом посмотрел в сторону водопада, откуда раздался громкий всплеск, вслед за которым последовал камнепад, вызванный небольшой вмятиной на камнях. Не произнеся ни слова, он, постепенно ускоряясь, пошел в сторону воды. В его взгляде читался азарт, словно выбивать дурь из хозяина ему очень и очень нравилось. Но стоило ему сделать пару шагов в воде, как кто-то крепко вцепился ему в лодыжку. Номикон сильно скривился, когда увидел Рэнди, который с громким воплем заехал ему ногой по коленке, сбив того с ног. Как только они оба оказались в воде, парень вновь накинулся на свое отражение и начал бить его по лицу, не сдерживая силы.  
Из-под воды послышалось угрожающее рычание и оттуда резко вынырнул номиРэнди и, отбросив от себя парня вверх, быстро вскочил на ноги и несколько раз ударил его ногой в грудь, из-за чего тот снова отлетел вверх, к фальшивому небу, еще выше. Мир Номикона не был похож на настоящий, здесь практически не действовала физика, а учитывая тот небольшой факт, что Номикон мог целиком и полностью контролировать созданное собою же измерение, можно было смело сказать, что он был тут непобедим. О чем Рэнди забыл.  
Глупо, глупо, глупо!  
Рэнди скривился от боли в ребрах и резко раскрыл глаза — он чертыхнулся, когда увидел, что внизу никого не оказалось. Развернувшись в воздухе, он скрестил руки перед лицом, не давая внезапно появившемуся за спиной Номикону ударить его еще сильнее по груди — тот появился позади и нанес удар кулаком по этой «защите», отправляя парня в реактивный полет вниз.  
Раздался грохот, внизу все закрыла пыль — номиРэнди неспешно спустился вниз и пригнулся к земле, готовясь нанести пару решающих ударов, чтобы успокоить этого глупого наглеца. Он уже обдумывал то, как захватит его тело для выполнения всей грязной работы, после чего с удовольствием сотрет ему все воспоминания о бытии ниндзя. Как Рэнди поспешил с его атакой, так и сам Номикон сделал важный выбор слишком быстро — ему нужно было подыскать более подходящую кандидатуру на роль ниндзя. Но нет же, он решил выбрать этого глупого мальчишку. Как глупо-то!  
Когда пыль начала рассеиваться, в ней начал проявляться чей-то темный силуэт. Номикон лишь прищурился, видя, что Рэнди не собирается отступать, вновь срываясь с места и направляясь к нему с желанием выбить всю дурь. Вскинув голову, он громко крикнул:  
— Глупец! Беги, пока у тебя есть возможность!  
— Если я убегу, то не смогу надрать тебе задницу, ублюдок!  
Рэнди резко пригнулся, когда Номикон решил ударить сверху, после чего резко выпрямился и начал целый град ударов по лицу и груди, не давая фальшивке даже выдохнуть. Финальный удар отправил его в долгий полет в сторону, завершившийся ударом о дерево. Не смотря на полной контроль пространства книги, Номикон не мог ограничить способность Рэнди использовать отсутствие нормальной физики в этом месте. Все просто — если старый дух что-то менял, то отражалось это на всех, а не только на нем одном. Плюс, это была реальность, созданная на основе разума, а не реального мира — то есть что-то вроде подсознания. Они оба могли использовать преимущества этого места. И если Номикон захочет ограничить Рэнди — ему придется сдерживать и себя.  
Громко выдохнув, парень согнулся и оперся руками о колени, пытаясь сообразить, как выбраться из книги до того, как Номикон придет в себя и попытается его убить. Но, видимо, магические книги вообще сознания не теряют, потому что в следующее мгновение ему прилетел тяжелый камень в голову. Рэнди по инерции отбросило назад, он резко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что сверху на него падает Номикон, держащий в руках острый сук дерева, выполненный в той странной стилистике, в какой было нарисовано тут все. Взгляд номиРэнди не сулил ничего хорошего.  
Рэнди громко ахнул и резко откатился в сторону, когда как острый пик вонзился в землю буквально в паре сантиметрах от его головы. Номикон не заставил себя ждать, и в следующий раз Рэнди пришлось уклоняться уже от его ударов по земле, оставлявших после себя глубокие выемки. Кувыркнувшись назад и вскочив после этого на ноги, Рэнди скрестил руки у груди, в очередной раз блокируя атаку своей фальшивой копии. Его удар заставил парня отъехать на пару метров назад. На земле остались рытвины. Не медля, оба отвели руки назад и ударили кулаками.  
«Он двигается, словно отражение», - Рэнди попытался атаковать Номикон еще несколько раз, но тот отражал все его атаки, полностью копируя их. Все это больше напоминало схватку с зеркалом с поправкой на то, что у отражения почему-то разбит нос. Из него шла кровь. Рэнди вдруг показалось, что он сам, наверняка, выглядит ничуть не лучше. Интересно, это отразится на нем в реальности? Старик, конечно, слепой, не заметит, но все же...  
Они ударили друг друга еще раз, и вновь Номикон отразил его атаку, блокировав удар кулаком аналогичным. Вдруг что-то пошло не так, и Рэнди отстраненно посмотрел на то, как его пальцы резко закровоточили. Воспользовавшись заминкой, номиРэнди резко схватил его за запястье и вывернул его, после чего ногой нанес три точных удара по перебинтованному плечу.  
Атака отдалась резкой вспышкой боли, и Рэнди вскрикнул, согнувшись пополам. Он уже и забыл про рану на плече, увлекшись их боем. Последний, четвертый, удар ногой отбросил его в сторону, заставив прокатиться по земле несколько метров. Остановившись, парень схватился за больное плечо и громко выдохнул, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему. Удар выбил его из колеи, в голове вдруг потемнело и резко затошнило. Ничего больше не хотелось.  
Кажется, он терял сознание.  
Как иронично. В реальности он и так лежит без него. Чем может обернуться это здесь? Смертью? Не-е-ет, это глупо. Его, наверное, просто выкинет из Номикона. Должно выкинуть. Но сейчас он вряд ли позволит...  
НомиРэнди остановился чуть поодаль, смотря на хозяина. Тот не двигался, удар в плечо сработал. Слегка нахмурившись, он не решился идти к парню сразу, боясь, что это может закончиться внезапной атакой — а уж Рэнди наверняка мог устроить что-то подобное. Но, прислушавшись, он услышал лишь рваное дыхание, словно противник и правда был полностью выведен из строя, а не задумывал что-то хитрое и подлое. Схватив острую ветку, Номикон двинулся по направлению к Рэнди, после чего остановился рядом с мальчишкой и осторожно перевернул его с бока на спину, лицом к себе.  
В его планы не входило его убивать. Вот глупости-то! Будет он еще марать руки. Если убьет его здесь, то убьет его и в реальности. Номикон, конечно, был ужасно зол, но у него было слишком много проблем и без смерти одного наглого мальчишки. Парень проиграл. Все. Игра закончена.  
Занеся острую ветку над головой, Номикон прищурился — сейчас ему надо было всего лишь возвести боль на максимум, заставив пацана окончательно выключиться, после чего он сможет занять его тело и все закончить. О том, что тот находился где-то на грани сознания говорило сбивчивое дыхание. «Это будет нетрудно», - номиРэнди опустил ветку, целясь прямо в плечо.  
— Выкуси!  
Но нет, он не просто не был на грани бессознательного состояния, он еще и отлично себя контролировал! Рэнди резко уклонился от острой ветки и, резко поднявшись на ноги, ударил рукой прямо по подбородку своей копии, заставив номиРэнди взвыть от боли и отшатнуться в сторону. Выбив палку из его рук, Рэнди пинком отправил его в сторону озера рядом с водопадом, после чего накинулся на Номикона в воде и опустил его голову под воду, начав душить.  
Это было странно. Он? Проявил такую жестокость? В этом не было смы...  
НомиРэнди резко раскрыл глаза, вспомнив про одну маленькую деталь. Колдун! Сейчас они находились на территории школы, где тот мог дотянуться до парня своим противным зеленым дымком. Сейчас Номикон плюнул на функцию защиты от этого раздражителя, хотя раньше всегда следил за этим, что и сыграло злую шутку. От полного превращения в неконтролируемое чудовище парня отделяло лишь то, что его сознание находилось здесь. Сейчас он вел себя слишком агрессивно, хотя было видно, что он контролирует себя.  
Магия Колдуна влияла на эмоции. С этим надо было что-то делать.  
Нужно было восстанавливать защиту! Хотя не очень-то и хотелось.  
А для этого нужно было хотя бы выбраться из воды.  
Переосилив Рэнди, Номикон схватил его за больное плечо и резко отшвырнул назад, где глубина была куда больше. Парень ушел под воду с головой и не показывался оттуда несколько мгновений, за которые Номикон успел выплюнуть воду и коротенько подумать о том, как восстановить все. Итак, защита...  
— Ты-ы-ы!  
Рэнди вынырнул из под воды. Даже скорее выпрыгнул, чем отвлек Номикон от раздумий. Тот не ожидал такой быстрой реакции, а потому не сумел уклониться от последующего удара, после которого они оба кубарем полетели на берег, пытаясь не дать друг другу схватить себя за горло, лишив источника кислорода. Хотя, в общем-то, он им тут и не был нужен — это же подсознание. Ударив Рэнди в живот ногой, Номикон откинул его в сторону и встал на ноги, тяжело дыша. Он сдул волосы с лица и рявкнул:  
— Идиот! Не поддавайся влиянию Колдуна! Контролируй свой гнев!  
Рэнди уже стоял на ногах и шел по направлению к нему.  
— Я и не поддавался его влиянию! Ты разозлил меня, - парень указал на Номикон пальцем, его взгляд демонстрировал его раздражение. - За это и получишь.  
В его руках мелькнуло что-то острое — Номикон отстраненно отметил, что это был кусок той ветки, которой он чуть ранее атаковал парня. Успел отломить? Хитрец!  
Они одновременно сорвались с места. Как только Рэнди оказался рядом, Номикон резко ударил его по запястью руки, в которой он держал острие, и ногой выбил его прочь. То улетело на несколько метров в сторону, воткнувшись в землю рядом с водой. Вдруг в его голове мелькнуло, что если бы он сумел завладеть им, то один точный удар мог, наконец, закончить эту глупую битву и дать ему победить. Рэнди и Номикон замерли, напряженно смотря друг на друга, после чего перевели взгляды на кусок ветки.  
К ней они бежали вместе и руки к ней тянут тоже одновременно, но первым ветку успел схватить Рэнди, после чего со всей силы засадил ее в руку своему двойнику. НомиРэнди громко зашипел и резко увел руку вверх, из-за чего рана стала еще больше.  
Но он этого и добивался. Из ранения брызнула кровь — и попала прямо в глаза парню, заставляя его зажмуриться. Лицо Номикона озарила ухмылка, и он решает ударить ногой.  
Рэнди вслепую бьет кулаком.  
И попадает прямо по колену. Поначалу эта ситуация кажется слишком глупой, Номикон продолжает усмехаться, зная, что кулак его не остановит. Но когда нога в области колена внезапно хрустнула и начала трескаться, словно разбитое стекло, он перестал улыбаться. Рэнди открыл глаза.  
— Что-о-о?  
Его, Номикона, тело начало разваливаться на куски, как будто это и не тело вовсе, а какая-то стеклянная игрушка. Он на мгновение остановил свой взгляд на мальчишке, в чьем взгляде не читалось ровным счетом ничего — лишь равнодушие и усталость.  
— Да быть того не может...  
Это последние слова, которые произнес номиРэнди, прежде чем рассыпаться на множество маленьких осколков, исчезнувших сразу после того, как они коснулись земли. Все вокруг затихло, и Рэнди подумал о том, что победил лишь проекцию. Номикон все еще жив. Он все еще в нем. В последний раз глянув на то место, где должны были лежать крупицы его противника, парень лишь фыркнул и запустил пятерню в волосы, после чего отвернулся.  
— Ты проиграл только по одной простой причине. По одной простой причине.  
Мир вокруг не шевельнулся.  
— Ты разозлил меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что может быть лучше монолитного куска текста о том, как избивают пацана  
> верно, все что угодно  
> а теперь к новостям. я все еще жив


	10. оставайся в своей коме, 06

Когда Рэнди подскочил, как ужаленный, и громко выругался, Смит дал мальчишке крепкого подзатыльника, из-за чего Рэнди чуть вновь не отправился в далекие-далекие дебри собственного подсознания, коротать время с Номиконом. Потерев ушибленную голову, он недовольно покосился на слепого мастера, но тот делал вид, что ничего не произошло — лакомился бутербродом и громко чавкал. Словно специально это делал, чертов старик. Когда живот отозвался голодным урчанием, мастер цыкнул языком и поднялся с места. Рэнди вставать не спешил, решив для себя, что он заслуживает немного отдыха после всего произошедшего. Даже не немного — на самом деле ему за все пережитое нужно срочно вручать поездку в какие-нибудь экзотические жаркие страны, где он отдохнет от всего и наберется сил. Но жалеть себя было не совсем в духе Рэнди, хотя он был и не против такого, а потому он все же соизволил сесть на лавке. Смит готовил второй бутерброд.  
— Ладно. Зачем явился? Я тебе не помощник, в своих делах сам разбирайся, — проворчал он, протягивая закуску парню. Тот резко выхватил ее из рук Смита и вцепился зубами, ощущая, что нормально не ел уже целую вечность. — Если ты попросишь помощи, то знай, что я тебе ее не окажу. Я слепой старый человек. Понимаешь, да? Выйду против двоих дружков — помру на месте.  
— Да я и не говорил, что я сюда за этим пришел! — прожевав, рявкнул Рэнди. Смит поубавил свой пыл, но продолжал ворчать себе что-то под нос. — Я тут по двум вопросам. Первое — простое — мне нужно где-то переночевать. Я не думаю, что ты... вы... будешь против? Я много места не займу.  
Внезапно слепой мастер разразился громким смехом. Он даже перестал работать над чем-то, что Рэнди никак не мог разглядеть — нечто лежало у него на наковальне и испускало такой сильный жар, что лежащие рядом бутерброды, которые старик приготовил раньше, начали разваливаться. Решив, что не его ума это дело, да и развалившиеся бутерброды вполне себе сойдут, парень осторожно схватил тарелку и подвинул ее поближе к себе. Неизвестная работа Смита была вытянутой формы. "Ага, опять мечи кует..." — рассеянно подумал мальчишка. Когда слепец перестал смеяться, Рэнди приканчивал последнюю закуску.  
— Ох, насмешил, дурачок, вот так насмешил!..  
— Я тут, значит, со всеми уважением, а меня дурачком называют, — обиделся Рэнди, но, конечно, не всерьез. Смит громко чихнул, словно сдержал желание расхохотаться вновь, после чего продолжил:  
— Дурак, потому что дал себя раскрыть! У тебя была обязанность, ты ее нарушил! Книга верно злится, на моем веку только ты доставил столько хлопот, — он задумался и добавил. — И МакЭнфи. Но это не важно, личность-то он не раскрывал... свою. Зато твою легко раскусил. Слушай, малой, а кто тут вообще не знает, что ты ниндзя?  
Шутки шутками, а на самом деле это хороший вопрос... Колдун? Знает. Вайсрой и МакФист? Знают! Дэбби Кэнг и МакЭнфи прекрасно знали до того, как им стерли память. Говард знает. Смита уже упоминали? А как насчет того странного парня в ковбойской шляпе? Рэнди чуть было не подавился бутербродом от мысли об этом. Как же так получается, он и правда один из самых глупых ниндзя за всю историю существования Номикона, которого не узнал только самый глупый? Даже Первый, если вспомнить, бил себя по лицу от его высказываний. "Вот так дела..." — подумал парень и откусил еще немного от бутерброда.  
Не то чтобы его это сильно заботило, но довольно сильно озадачило. Пока он размышлял о том, кто еще мог догадаться о настоящей личности ниндзя, и не знает ли об этом Тереза, Смит продолжал работать над непонятным вытянутым предметом. Это напомнило Рэнди о второй причине, по которой он пришел в это место. Главная проблема в идее "отомсти Вайсрою, найди маску, убей их всех и сделай вид, что ничего не произошло" заключалась в отсутствии оружия. Все оно хранилось в неких непонятных местах, открываемых маской, а последнюю Рэнди-то как раз и потерял, оставив ее в руках Вайсроя. Нужно было оружие. Нужен был... меч. Из всех вариантов он казался самым удобным.  
Удары по наковальне не отвлекли его от раздумий. Общая суматоха за день сильно вымотала его, и если бы Рэнди не знал, что все это, в общем-то, его вина, он бы подумал, что это испытание от Номикона. Или что он опять заснул вместе с этим чертовым зеленым шаром, который ничего хорошего во сны не приносил. К сожалению, а может быть — к счастью, все это было самой настоящей реальностью. И у нее был один-единственный выход — убийство. Убийство...  
Рэнди показалось странным, что сейчас он начал думать об этом куда спокойнее. Теперь перспектива убить главу корпорации МакФиста не казалась ему такой неправильной и страшной. Быть может, он просто смирился. Если это так, то Номикон, скорее всего, запретит ему больше быть ниндзя. Парню не слишком хотелось расставаться с ценными воспоминаниями, и где-то глубоко внутри он завидовал МакЭнфи, который сумел избежать стирания памяти. Это — талант, эта чертова книга искала его столько лет, а он так искусно от нее скрывался. Пусть он и пошел по неправильной дорожке.  
— Мне нужен меч, — пробормотал он вникуда, скорее самому себе, чем Смиту. Но слух у того был лучше, чем у кошки.  
— Я знаю. Сразу понял, как узнал, что ты опростоволосился! — он энергично зажестикулировал, словно его это касалось в первую очередь. Рэнди хотел было поинтересоваться, откуда старику стало известно о его промахе, но он вовремя вспомнил парня в ковбойской шляпе. — И тогда начал его ковать. Может, не совсем такой же, как твой старый, но похож. Скорее даже на первый, чем тот, который сделал я. Но помни о том, что это — магическое оружие. Во имя зла его...  
— А если зло во благо? — перебил его Рэнди, и Смит замолчал.  
Убийство таких опасных свидетелей, как МакФист и Вайсрой, не могло не считаться Номиконом злодеянием во имя справедливости. Никто не должен был знать о личности ниндзя, эти же двое не только раскрыли ее, но и дали Колдуну узнать о том, что ниндзя никогда не был один — тысячи людей стояли за этим образом, защищая город из года в год. К счастью, Рэнди был ниндзя лишь на четыре года — затем эту бешеную эстафету примет кто-то другой. И Колдун уже не узнает о его личности.  
— Знаешь... сам решай. Не моего ума это дело, — тяжело вздохнув, пробормотал Смит, хватая щипцами клинок и резко опуская его в бочку с водой рядом. Комнату заполонил пар. — Я просто делаю оружие. Работа по таким делам лежит только на тебе. Номикон не запрещал убить кого-то? Нет? Значит можешь.  
Если вспомнить, то одна неприятная книжонка очень даже советовала сделать это. Рэнди покосился на Номикон и провел по нему рукой. Книга словно "умерла" — она не реагировала на происходящее и не светилась. Где-то внутри закопошились нехорошие страхи о том, что парень случайно убил сущность Номикона в их бою, но он мгновенно отбросил эту мысль. Без Номикона не существовало бы понятия ниндзя, книга бы просто рассыпалась — но она была все еще тут, лежала на коленях. Да и вряд ли Номикон был способен умереть, тогда Рэнди дрался лишь с его воплощением.  
— Утром будет готово. А пока займись чем-нибудь другим, — в своей вечной манере проворчал Смит, продолжая работать с клинком.  
Не то чтобы Рэнди был против. Он просто закрыл глаза — а когда открыл их, уже наступило утро.


	11. пищевая цепочка, 01

Утро встретило Рэнди глухим ударом по голове чего-то старого и очень костлявого, принадлежавшего, определенно, Смиту. С неудовольствием приоткрыв один глаз, парень зло уставился на мужчину, но тот и бровью не повел — оно и логично, в общем-то, он же слепой. В руке у старика была зажата грязная серая тряпка, обматывавшая какой-то длинный продолговатый предмет. В душе у Рэнди все затрепетало — вот оно, его спасение. С мечом жизнь казалась в тысячу раз легче, словно исчезали все преграды в виде роботов МакФиста или какие-либо похожие. Но по протянутым к оружию рукам вновь больно ударили, и Смит, довольно ухмыляясь при звуках возмущенного писка, покачал головой, опуская меч.  
— Сейчас учебный день. Будь готов, что на тебя нападут.  
— Но это нелогично — нападать у всей школы на виду! — возмутился Рэнди, гадая, как бы ему уже забрать свой меч из рук старого мастера. Тот резко вскинул оружие и ударил мальчишку рукояткой по голове, ловко перехватив меч в воздухе. — Ай!  
— Идиот! Вайсрою плевать на подобные препятствия. Он уже узнал твою личность — и это главное. Остальное покажется ему лишь мешающими факторами, которые ничего не значат. Да и разве кто-то в школе что-нибудь поймет, если за тобой вдруг погонятся роботы?! — Рэнди почесал подбородок пальцем, обдумывая. — Нет! Вайсрой отдаст все ради победы. А если ты не будешь слушать более мудрых людей, то твою голову поднесут Колдуну на блюдечке, как приятный сувенир.  
Не смотря на слепоту Смита, Рэнди почувствовал, как его невидящий взор пробрал его до костей. Он опустил голову и потер раненное плечо, с трудом понимая, как же все это могло произойти. Его голова... Конечно, это звучало абсурдно, и казалось, что Вайсрой, с которым они иногда неплохо сотрудничали, никогда не станет так поступать хотя бы потому, что это бесчеловечно и ужасно. Но что-то — _что-то_ — подсказывало Рэнди, что так и будет. И Вайсрой, плюнув на все те моральные качества, притащит его труп к Колдуну, взамен на... а на что?  
В самом деле, а почему МакФист и Колдун вообще сотрудничают?..  
Но времени рассуждать об этом у Рэнди, к сожалению, не было. Резко встав, заставив Смита отшатнуться на шаг назад, парень протянул руку к мечу и легко забрал его у мастера — тот даже не сопротивлялся. Крепко сжав рукоятку в руках, он коснулся ткани, скрывавшей лезвие, но вдруг резко убрал пальцы, решив, что рассмотрит меч попозже. Когда будет время. Схватив рюкзак с Номиконом, он буркнул Смиту что-то невразумительное, попрощавшись таким образом, а затем вышел в школьный коридор, где уже подумал, что надо было хотя бы причесаться, чтобы не выглядеть слишком заспанно.  
В школе царила самая обычная жизнь, и пронесшийся мимо Баки, орущий что-то о своем треугольнике, на миг заставил Рэнди позабыть о том, что творилось последние несколько дней. Моргнув, он отстраненно проводил одноклассника взглядом, после чего огляделся по сторонам. Было... как-то.... странно. Наверное, все пережитое не давало ему в полной мере осознать, что вся эта кутерьма произошла только с ним, а не со всеми остальными тоже. А с чего бы им всем меняться, если в их жизни ничего не было? Действительно. Одна жалкая ночь — и только три человека в полной мере осознали весь ужас происходящего. По радио звучал громкий голос Хэйди, но Рэнди слышал его как в тумане, пробираясь к выходу. Ну, не совсем к нему — к туалетам. На самом деле, сбегать через парадный вход было бы очень глупо, в его стиле, но очень и очень глупо. А так как подобное поведение не гарантировало выживаемость, то от него нужно было отказаться.  
Ладно, это было очень тяжело. Очень и очень.  
— Каннингхэм!  
Окрик заставил Рэнди сжаться и начать озираться по сторонам — в самом деле, при побеге было не очень мудро оглашать свое присутствие окружающим, пусть им и все равно. Если его ищет Вайсрой, значит, он наверняка захватил... или сделал что-то с камерами слежения, а значит, сейчас таинственный незнакомец, окликнувший его, просто-напросто подставил Рэнди самым гнусным и в то же время невинным способом из всех возможных. Обернувшись, парень резко поджал губы и начал сверлить взглядом Говарда — а окрикнул его именно он. Приятель выглядел не слишком довольным, но, в целом, своим видом не выделялся. "Хорошо маскируется," — подумалось Рэнди.  
— Не очень мудро оглашать о моем присутствии сейчас, — проворчал он. Говард и ухом не повел.  
— А я-то думал, что тебя уже поймали. Ну, жив, значит все хорошо! — он хотел хлопнуть Рэнди по плечу, но вовремя остановился, после чего замялся на мгновение. — Нет, я серьезно так думал. Ты все это время в школе отсиживался? Не очень умно.  
— Мне сейчас твои советы не очень к месту, знаешь, а?  
Возмущенно фыркнув, Рэнди быстрым шагом направился к лестнице на первый этаж. Спрыгивать из окна второго было не самой мудрой мыслью, сейчас он не был в костюме ниндзя, но... Хм-м-м, а дает ли этот костюм хоть что-то, или же все это чисто его, Рэнди, способности? Это заставило парня на мгновение задуматься, из-за чего следовавший за ним Говард влетел ему в спину и выразился не самым приличным способом. Пропустив это мимо ушей и решив, что сейчас не время для пререканий, Рэнди обернулся и серьезно посмотрел на приятеля, от чего тот даже поутих.  
— А...  
— Вайсрой тут, — закивал Говард, поняв приятеля с полуслова.  
Вайсрой — это плохо. Это очень плохо. Крепче сжав в руках подарок от Смита, Рэнди насторожился и огляделся по сторонам, после чего сиганул прочь от лестницы, успев по пути пихнуть Говарда в бок и подмигнуть ему — дескать, все будет хорошо. Сам он, конечно, в это верил с трудом, но иного выбора не было. Сдаваться на милость Колдуну стал бы только слабый трусливый дурак, а Рэнди хоть дураком и был, но был упертым. "Так я вам и дался!" — подумал он, крепко сжав зубы. Его опасения подтвердились, когда на лестнице раздался грохот и оттуда нестройной цепочкой выбежали робо-обезьяны, понесшиеся прямо за ним. В школе вновь началась паника, сопровождаемая дикими криками Баки — и только тогда Рэнди вспомнил, что связь атак роботов и МакФиста никто в школе, кроме Говарда и Хэйди, не знал. Это несколько упрощало дело — никто не будет спрашивать, почему за ним гоняются посланники МакФиста, но, с другой стороны, их никто и не остановит. А если ниндзя не придет на помощь в школу, то Колдун воспользуется паникой и вновь создаст новых монстров, да хоть из того же истеричного Баки!  
Ну, Баки может потерпеть, в общем-то. Ему не впервой.  
Продолжая вилять между учениками, носящимися туда-сюда в панике, Рэнди оглянулся — роботы почти настигли его, приближаясь с какой-то неимоверной скоростью. Наверное, Вайсрой запрограммировал их на это. Да и плюс, если подумать, скорость Рэнди сейчас была куда ниже, чем обычно, когда он был в костюме ниндзя, а потому подобное не было чем-то удивительным. Это логично. Черт подери, как же эта логика иногда портила жизнь... Перепрыгнув через плачущего посреди прохода Баки, Рэнди резко свернул за угол и тихо чертыхнулся, увидев, что впереди было только коридор с тупиком в конце. Там было окно, но... Топот позади заставил Рэнди слишком быстро соображать на ходу, и он подумал, что его новый план не так уж и плох. Все не так уж и плохо на фоне бегущих сзади роботов.  
Когда те достигли рокового угла, Рэнди уже добегал до подоконника. Обернувшись, он показал мартышкам язык и оттянул одно веко, после чего прыгнул прямо в окно разбивая стекло плечом. Роботы мгновенно погнались за ним и выпрыгнули следом, разворотив оконную раму, после чего с грохотом попадали на землю и продолжили искать беглеца прямо там. В коридоре повисла тишина — немногие свидетели с ужасом смотрели на раскрытое окно, а только-только добравшийся до места Говард громко чертыхнулся, когда увидел, как за подоконник держатся чьи-то пальцы.  
Ну конечно!..  
Когда Рэнди забрался на подоконник и спешно пригнулся, чтобы роботы не увидели его, Говард быстрым шагом подошел к нему и со всей силы дал приятелю по шее. На возмущенный вопль, он лишь нахмурился и выплюнул:  
— За все хорошее! — Рэнди раздраженно закатил глаза в ответ. — Ты своей головой думаешь, а?! Сигануть в окно... А если бы ты сорвался?! Нет, это ж надо...  
— Я задумывал так с самого начала, — Рэнди отряхнул одежду и с сомнением глянул на царапины на пальцах. После этого он вновь пихнул Говарда в бок и усмехнулся. — Знаешь, я уже привык делать невозможное за эти дни. И вообще, ты что мне, мамочка? Чего так забеспокоился?  
Взгляд Говарда говорил о том, что сейчас Рэнди полетит за роботами в окно.  
— Ну прости-прости!  
Глупо заулыбавшись, Рэнди покосился в сторону, на висящую на стене камеру. Если он не поторопится, то опять придется убегать от обезьян. Как же изнуряла эта спешка...


	12. пищевая цепочка, 02

Дэбби Кэнг могла с уверенностью заявить, что у нее была самая обычная и непримечательная жизнь. Все "интересное", под чем обычно подразумевалось нечто чересчур опасное, обходило ее стороной, но она и не была против, полагая, что так для нее будет лучше. В самом деле, она не видела ничего плохого в том, что ее жизнь почти не отличалась от сотни другой точно таких же у обычных школьников, школы у которых, правда, не были предметом для вечных атак роботов и монстров. Впрочем, иногда ее нормальную спокойную жизнь разбавляло появление ниндзя, чью личность она так усердно хотела узнать. Где-то глубоко в подсознании копалось смутное ощущение, что она давно знает, кто это, но что-то усердно не давало ей вспомнить имя и лицо того, кто скрывался под маской. Это злило Дэбби, но вскоре она перестала обращать внимание на это зудящее ощущение, решив, что это лишь иллюзия. Никого она не знает.  
Когда перед ее дверью одним вечером вырисовалась мутная фигура, на деле оказавшаяся тем балбесом по имени Рэнди, который никак не мог выучить испанский, Дэбби ощутила, как то странное ощущение проснулось вновь. Недовольно смотря прямо на необычного визитера, она с сомнением осмотрела его потрепанный вид и совершенно глупую улыбку, которая могла принадлежать только полнейшему идиоту. Рэнди просто стоял в двери, нависая над ней, как скала, а сама она не понимала, зачем он вообще к ней пришел в такое позднее время. Родителей дома не было, и стоило ей подумать, что он наверняка попросит ее помочь с иностранным, как Рэнди, продолжая глупо улыбаться, вдруг раскрыл перед ней какую-то книгу и сделал шаг вперед.  
— А-а-а! Ну, привет!  
Внезапно в голове у девушки вспыхнула тысяча цветных картинок, показывающая все до последней детали того рокового дня, начиная с которого ее преследовало это странное чувство — и, наконец, она поняла, почему ей всегда казалось, что ей известна эта тайна, скрывающаяся под завесой множества веков. Этот идиот, этот... у нее слов не осталось, чтобы описать, что она думала о том, что кому-то, вроде Рэнди, досталась честь защищать Норисвилль. Забывшись, она не успела помешать Рэнди нагло войти внутрь, и только спустя несколько секунд очнулась от транса и вбежала на кухню, где незваный гость смотрел на нее с самым невинным лицом, на которое был способен, сидя при этом за столом.  
— Ты-ы-ы-ы! — зарычала она, хватая вилку и надвигаясь на Каннингхэма. Тот и бровью не повел, продолжая молча смотреть на Дэбби с той же противненькой улыбочкой. — Какого черта?! Да как ты посмел ко мне ворваться, украсть мои воспоминания, потом вернуть их и... Погоди.  
Вилка вернулась на стол, а Дэбби серьезно уставилась на Рэнди, понимая, что уже ничего не понимает. Логично, что воспоминания были заблокированы — так его личность оставалась в тени. Но зачем было возвращать их после того громкого скандала между ними двумя? Логичной и последовательной Дэбби это показалось слишком глупым и ненормальным, а потому провести анализ происходящего она не могла. Но Рэнди вернул ей ее воспоминания... "Ему что-то нужно," — догадалась она, уже представляя, как завтра напишет в газете обо всем, что тут случилось.  
— А-а-а! Ты догадалась, да? — Рэнди вновь заговорил, вертя в руках пустую кружку Дэбби. — Ты же умная, наверняка поняла, что я к тебе не просто так пришел.  
— Что тебе нужно, Каннингхэм? — грубо поинтересовалась Дэбби, продолжая стоять рядом со столом.  
Логично, что он пришел к ней не просто так. Естественно, что ему что-то нужно. Так как физическими данными Дэбби не выделялась, то ему была нужна ее способность адекватно анализировать ситуацию. И, видимо, это был совсем крайний случай, раз он обратился к ней и вернул ей память. Дэбби нахмурилась и провела пальцем по губам. Сегодня... роботы опять нападали на школу, но ниндзя не пришел. Однако, она слышала, что один идиот ловко выпрыгнул из окна, зацепившись за подоконник, чем обманул гнавшихся за ним обезьян. Покосившись на царапины на руках у ее гостя, Дэбби быстро смекнула, что дело было связано именно с этим. По крайней мере, частично.  
— Разве твоя книга не может помочь тебе?  
Да, книга... Почему Рэнди обратился именно к ней, а не к книге? Та была мудрее, хранила опыт всех тех, кто носил маску до этого болвана, _логично предположить_ , что обратиться надо было к ней, а не к Дэбби, которая готова была продать секрет Каннингхэма за популярность. Ей на мгновение стало жаль его за то, что он такой идиот. Нервный смех заставил девушку смутиться.  
— Номикон уже пытался убить меня из-за этого. М-м-м, да, — _Номикон_ , значит? Дэбби прищурилась. Заметив это, Рэнди громко вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — В общем... То твое расследование дало свои плоды. Недавно мне довелось столкнуться с тем человеком, который посылает роботов, и он стянул с меня маску. А потом вспомнил, что ты уже передавала эту новость по школьному каналу. И вот, теперь меня пытаются убить! Плюс ко всему, маска осталась у него.  
— Канингхэм, ты в дерьме.  
Если бы тут была мать Дэбби, она обязательно сделала бы ей замечание, что девушки так не выражаются. Наконец, картина прояснилась, и стало ясно, почему Рэнди пошел именно к ней, а не к своему приятелю Говарду или, опять же, к Номикону — те уже ничем не могли помочь. Знания книги явно не рассчитывались на то, что ниндзя когда-нибудь потеряет бдительность и раскроет свою личность, а Говард был точно таким же идиотом, от которого пользы было еще меньше. Проведя рукой по лбу, Дэбби наконец села за стол и покачала головой. Она не могла не признать, что она была умной — но такая ситуация была за гранью ее возможностей. И пусть Рэнди сделал верный ход, обратившись к ней — потому что она была умнейшей его знакомой — он все равно попал не по адресу. На его месте разумней было бы бежать из города, но если он сделает это, то Норисвилль окажется заполнен монстрами. Ей опять стало жаль его — только уже по-настоящему.  
— В полнейшем. Дерьме. Каннигхэм.  
— Да знаю я, знаю! — раздраженно буркнул тот.  
— Кто тот человек, о котором ты говорил?  
Начинать распутывать клубок надо было с самого начала. Дэбби чувствовала, что Рэнди не зря скрыл его имя, словно чего-то опасался. Был ли это кто-то известный? Или это был кто-то из их общих знакомых? Человек, посылавший роботов... на ум Дэбби закралась не сама лучшая догадка, подтвердившаяся словами ее гостя.  
— МакФист. И тот его помощник, Вайсрой... Он с меня маску и стянул.  
— Я не буду повторять в третий раз, где ты находишься, Каннингхэм, — Дэбби сурово глянула на парня, и тот лишь рассеяно махнул рукой. Наверное, он уже привык к тому, что противостоит человеку, буквально владеющему городом. Но если раньше это была вполне безобидная возня, то сейчас дело обстояло куда хуже. — У МакФиста есть власть и деньги. Он тебя из-под земли достанет, если захочет. А учитывая, что охоту на тебе ведет еще и глава отдела разработок этой корпорации, то твоя задница в такой опасности, что мне описать трудно. Ладно. Кто еще знает о том, что ты в таком положении? О твоей личности, то есть.  
Она ожидала короткий список, но услышанное ее удивило.  
— Ты, Говард, Хэйди... — Рэнди почесал голову. — Еще Смит из школы. МакФист, Вайсрой и Колдун.  
— Колдун? — Дэбби иронично вскинула бровь. Рэнди меланхолично кивнул.  
— Колдун.  
— Колдун...  
Пожалуй, Дэбби не стоило удивляться тому, что ниндзя ведет борьбу с каким-то там колдуном, волшебником или... не важно! Логично было предположить, что именно этот тип и посылает всех монстров, точнее, заставляет учеников принять их облик. Но если Говард и представители корпорации удивления у Дэбби не вызвали, то вот преподаватель Смит и Хэйди заставили ее удивиться. Ведь Хэйди и была той, кто ей не поверил в тот день! Или, возможно, это была игра? Последнее она огласила вслух, дожидаясь объяснений от Канингхэма. Тот лишь растеряно пожал плечами.  
— Ей пришлось рассказать, когда я позавчера пришел к Говарду домой после того боя с Вайсроем, — от взгляда Дэбби не укрылось, как Рэнди осторожно повел плечом и крепко сжал его рукой. — Он меня тогда сильно задел, я даже думал, что умру. Если честно.  
Последовавший за этим смешок не вызвал у Дэбби улыбки. Что ж, значит, Хэйди тогда и правда ничего не знала. И если она не рассказала сегодня об открытии по школьному радио, то значит, она решила хранить это в тайне, как и Говард. Это облегчало ситуацию, в которую попал этот идиот — если Вайсрой не решит объявить на весь город о том, кто есть ниндзя, то у Рэнди есть мизерная возможность выйти победителем из этой схватки. Только правда для этого нужно...  
Внутри у Дэбби все похолодело.  
— Ты убьешь Вайсроя и МакФиста? — осторожно спросила она.  
Неприятная улыбка Рэнди, державшаяся все это время, наконец исчезла. Они встретились глазами, и Дэбби с ужасом поняла, что сидящий перед ней человек уже полностью смирился с идеей лишения жизни кого-то другого. Это было страшно — одна мысль о том, что такой жизнерадостный дурачок, как Рэнди, убьет кого-то... Покосившись за спину своему гостю, Дэбби сглотнула, увидев длинный узкий сверток. Наверное, это и было оружие для казни.  
— Он ведь отец Бэша...  
— Я знаю.  
Ей осталось лишь поджать губы.  
— Смит сковал мне меч специально для этого... Не для убийства, конечно! Для замены, а то без маски никакого оружия не достать, — начал оправдываться Рэнди, заметив, как побледнела Дэбби от мысли о том, что у них в школе кто-то делает оружие для лишения жизни. Достав сверток, он развернул его и положил меч на стол. Проведя пальцем по лезвию, он постучал по нему ногтем. — Осталось только проникнуть внутрь корпорации, а дальше...  
Повисло молчание.  
— А еще им можно резать хлеб!  
Дэбби подняла уничтожающий взгляд на Рэнди, осознав, что он неисправим. Покосившись на лежащее на полу оружие, она вновь перевела взгляд на парня, после чего переспросила:  
— Резать хлеб?  
— Именно!  
— Напомни, почему я все еще тебе помогаю?  
— Потому что я тебе симпатичен, конечно же! — Дэбби потянулась рукой к вилке, решив, что МакФист не обидится, если его работу выполнит кто-то другой. — Но, на самом деле, я пришел сюда не только за советом.  
Вилка вновь была отложена, а Дэбби вернулась на место, желая дать этому идиоту подзатыльник за дурацкие шуточки не в лучшее время. Видимо, такова была природа Каниннгхэма — шутить даже в самых ужасных ситуациях. Хотя, помнится, когда она хотела раскрыть его личность, он вел себя более параноически, но, видимо, тогда свою роль сыграл другой фактор — Дэбби только готовилась раскрыть его личность, и она была одна. МакФист и Вайсрой же были людьми другого сорта. Наверное, Рэнди просто смирился — так называемая стадия "принятия" ужасной ситуации.  
— Мне нужно где-то переночевать. Всего одну ночь, а потом... — Рэнди отвел взгляд в сторону и прищурился. — У меня есть одна мысль.  
— Тогда почему ты не отправишься туда сейчас? — раздраженно спросила Дэбби. Давать ночлег этому балбесу ей не особо-то и хотелось — вдруг сюда нагрянут роботы МакФиста? Рэнди театрально закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
— Если я пойду туда сразу, то мое плечо нормально не заживет. Знаешь, жить в канализации... Там весьма прохладно. Дай мне одну ночь, и все. Больше ты меня не увидишь до конца всего этого. Если мой план провалится — то не увидишь вообще. А, ну как тебе?  
Он еще и _улыбается_. Дэбби вздрогнула, понимая, что Каннингхэм предполагал о том, что ничего не выйдет. Это было так... странно. Решив не интересоваться, что там за канализация, и у кого он там будет жить (видимо, опять магические штучки), Дэбби помялась и кивнула. Родителей не будет до завтра, а прогнать этого придурка она всегда успеет.  
— Вот и договорились, — усмехнулся гость.  
Дэбби было не так весело.


	13. пищевая цепочка, 03

Зима близилась к своему разгару.  
Топчась рядом со входом в игровой зал, Говард нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы — вот уже как двадцать минут назад его сестрица должна была явиться сюда для обсуждения одного очень неприятного дельца двухнедельной давности, но ее все не было и не было. То ли Хэйди опять потерялась по пути, увидев нечто, что ее заинтересовало, на витрине, либо она опять делала то, что называла "обязательным опозданием девушки" — якобы на все встречи она была обязана опаздывать, потому что так гласил какой-то там ее то ли кодекс, то ли еще что-то. Говарду очень хотелось дать родной сестрице по шее за это, потому что сейчас они были не на свидании, да и дело было куда важнее ее гулянок с парнями, но Хэйди все не шла и не шла, словно специально. Еще раз покосившись на часы, он закатил глаза и решил, что морозиться не будет, а потому вошел внутрь. Хозяин зала махнул ему рукой в знак приветствия, и парень сел за один из свободных столиков, чтобы дожидаться. Конечно, можно было бы давно махнуть рукой на это дело и пойти дальше одному, но Хэйди настойчиво попросила подождать ее, дескать, ее это дело тоже касается.  
Ну, отчасти это была правда.  
Впервые за две недели тишины Каннингхэм дал о себе знать, оставив письмо на пороге, дескать, им надо встретиться. Сначала Говард не поверил, что приятель все еще в городе — он честно думал, что тот давно сбежал, не став слишком сильно рисковать. Это было бы правильно и логично, и, даже не смотря на то, что по сути это трусливый поступок, Говард бы и слова не сказал, потому что дело приняло слишком серьезный оборот. Но Рэнди был все еще в городе, что могло говорить о двух вещах: о его честности, как преемника Номикона, либо о его дурости, что, впрочем, и так было известно. Если честно, Говард бы пошел один, но сестра так долго упрашивала его, что заявиться туда в одиночку было бы крайне нечестно... Хотя, с учетом ее опоздания, это было бы хорошим наказанием.  
Когда на двери зазвенел колокольчик, он неохотно покосился на дверь и фыркнул — запыхавшаяся Хэйди стояла прямо на пороге, озираясь по сторонам. Найдя взглядом брата, она быстрым шагом направилась к нему, попутно стягивая шапку с головы, а потом села за столик и откинулась назад, словно запыхалась. По румянцу на щеках Говард сделал вывод, что она и правда спешила, а значит, опоздала вовсе не из-за дурацких походов по магазинам — в руке у нее была лишь одна сумка, из которой она, секундой позже, достала термос.  
— В магазинах сейчас такие очереди... — проворчала она. Говард еще раз покосился на часы и хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. — Ладно, дай минуту отдохнуть, а потом пойдем. Он не оставлял ничего еще? Кроме координат? С чего ты вообще решил, кстати, что это именно его письмо?  
Имя Каннингхэма они не произносили, боясь, что и тут есть уши Вайсроя. Раздраженно глянув на сестру, Говард закатил глаза — это был очень глупый вопрос. Не узнать корявый почерк приятеля не смог бы только слепой, а его специфичная манера написания нескольких цифр и выдала Говарду автора письма. Если честно, он был даже немного рад, что Рэнди остался в городе — за эти две недели случилось... или не случилось слишком многого. Колдун разошелся не на шутку, и в школе стало слишком опасно. Говард никогда бы не подумал, что будет сотрудничать с Дэбби Кэнг для того, чтобы остановить вновь разбушевавшегося Баки и поиска его глупого треугольника для разрушения проклятья. В городе тоже случались прецеденты с появлениями монстров, но они исчезали сами по себе — видимо, разбирался Рэнди, хотя до этого Говард думал на Вайсроя. Кто знает, может, у ученого проснулась совесть, и теперь ему приходится прибирать за Колдуном.  
Таинственная пропажа ниндзя озадачила многих, из-за чего Хэйди пришлось врать по радио, что тот приходил к ней и просил передать всем таинственное послание, дескать, сейчас у него есть очень серьезные дела, из-за чего он не может помочь горожанам.  
Выполнять грязную работу за Каннингхэма было неприятно.  
— Пошли уже, — проворчал Говард.  
На заднем дворе игрового зала все было завалено снегом, и огромные кучи мусора казались снежными холмами, взявшимися в городе из ниоткуда. Хэйди поежилась и оглянулась по сторонам, попивая кофе из термоса, ища Каннигхэма взглядом — того не было видно. Быть может, это ловушка от Вайсроя? Говард задумался над этим. Это было глупо, да и так мастерски подделать почерк приятеля мог не каждый, особенно эти закорючки на девятках и шестерках... но... С другой стороны, он не зря выбрал это место — именно тут он разбирался с Номиконом, занявшим его тело. Вряд ли это Вайсрой. "Надо было зануду Кэнг взять, она наверняка поняла бы, правда это или нет," — подумалось Говарду.  
— О! — громкий возглас сестры заставил его отвлечься от мыслей и обернуться.  
На одной из мусорных куч стоял Каннингхэм и широко улыбался, словно ничего и не было. На носу у него красовался старый пластырь, что только подтвердило догадки Говарда о том, что это не Вайсрой разбирался в городе. Приятель был жив!.. Ого. Сначала у Говарда зачесался кулак от желания дать ему по довольной морде, но он вовремя остановил себя, здраво рассудив, что может сделать это попозже, после всей кутерьмы с Вайсроем — а ведь она обязательно случиться, эта возможность! Говарду казалась нереальным перспектива, что Рэнди возьмет и проиграет. Или умрет. Это было как-то странно...  
— Черт тебя подери, Каннингхэм! Я думал, ты сдох! — буркнул он, подходя ближе.  
Рэнди спрыгнул вниз и рукой стряхнул с шапки снег, после чего рассмеялся.  
— Говард, ты что, забыл? Герои _не умирают_!  
— Ты идиот, а не герой!  
— А дуракам везет.  
Пока на фоне слышались тихие причитания Хэйди, Рэнди подошел к приятелю и оглянулся по сторонам, словно его что-то беспокоило. "Наверное, думает, что за нами пришел хвост Вайсроя", — подумал Говард, но Каннингхэм ничего не сказал и лишь прикрыл глаза, словно очень сильно устал. Наверное, так оно и было — но почему? Где он жил все это время? Он что-то готовил или что? Столько вопросов, а задать их Говард не решался, словно что-то ему мешало — хотя он был уверен, что приятель ответит на все и дополнит чем-то еще. Возможно, он и сам был бы не против рассказать, но тоже почему-то молчал, и они оба молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Рэнди не произнес:  
— Сегодня.  
— Уже?! — Хэйди потеснила своего брата и опасливо покосилась на Рэнди. — Ты как-то спокоен для того, кто собирается убить человека.  
— На самом деле я паникую, — пробормотал тот с угрюмым лицом, после чего тряхнул головой. — Но я здесь вовсе не для этого. Точнее для этого, но не совсем. Погоди-ка...  
Стянув со спины рюкзак, Каннингхэм сбросил его на землю и присел, после чего начал там копаться. Говард мельком заметил несколько упаковок сухой лапши и кофе, в голову тут же пришла мысль, что если расправа случится сегодня, то они ему больше не понадобятся, но когда Рэнди достал то, что искал, он удивился. Или скорее разозлился, ведь перед ним красовался его злейший противник во всей жизни — Номикон. Уняв желание утопить эту книгу на дне какого-нибудь глубокого озера, Говард кашлянул и отвернулся, но Рэнди настойчиво впихнул ему его.  
— Что это? — удивленно спросила Хэйди, но осталась проигнорированной.  
— Каннингхэм, пошел в задницу, я не собираюсь быть твоим преемником! — Говард повертел Номикон в руках, и тот недовольно загорелся красным. — Совсем сбрендил? Забери это! Забери-и-и! У меня с этой штукой война, мы несовместимы!  
— Что тут происходит?! — строго спросила Хэйди, но ее вновь не услышали.  
— Каннингхэм!  
— Говард, заткнись на минутку.  
— А ну-ка живо объяснили мне, что тут происходит! — рявкнула Хэйди и заехала парням по голове.  
Когда же ситуация объяснилась, ее лицо сгладилось. Взяв книгу из рук Говарда, она осторожно протерла ее от снега и аккуратно повертела в руках, кажется, не веря, что в этой книге сокрыты секреты ниндзя. Говарду подумалось, что такой болтливой особе тяжело, наверное, от осознания, что она не может выдать эти знания на публику, но ему было все равно — до тех пор, пока эта книга не была у него в руках. Когда Номикон моргнул красным, Хэйди нахмурилась.  
— Вот оно что... Но, все же, зачем?  
— Чтобы книга не попала к Вайсрою, если я не вернусь, естественно, — раздраженно фыркнул Рэнди, словно это было так очевидно, что не требовало огласки. Говард прищурился.  
— Герои же не умирают.  
— Дэбби Кэнг сказала, что нужно просчитать все варианты, — пробормотал Рэнди, но затем вскинул голову и заговорил громче. — Да и плюс, лишний груз мне там не нужен. Пойду налегке. Поэтому... я заканчиваю наш разговор. Чем дольше тут пробуду, тем тяжелее будет пойти туда. Ну, знаешь, страшно и все такое.  
Номикон засиял красным, но Рэнди не придал этому значения. Играючи забравшись на вершину мусорной кучи, он шутливо махнул Говарду и Хэйди, после чего развернулся. Это прощание было настолько дурацким и клишированным, что Винерману захотелось кинуть в Рэнди снежком, лишь бы тот перестал изображать из себя настоящего героя. Это было не дурачество в костюме ниндзя, сейчас все было куда опасней. Не время для таких шуток!..  
— Чтоб ты сдох! — рявкнул Говард, за что получил от Хэйди по голове. Рэнди развернулся и оказал ему язык.  
— Обязательно, а потом буду навещать тебя в виде призрака.  
И скрылся.  
Оставалось надеяться, что все пройдет гладко.


	14. пищевая цепочка, 04

Около пирамиды было слишком тихо и пусто, что дало Рэнди понять, что его ждали. Пустые открытые ворота, ведущие внутрь, были одним огромным приглашением и знаком, что ничего хорошего его там не ожидает. Было ли это случайное совпадение, что именно сегодня ворота были так нагло распахнуты, или же они ждали его все эти две недели, не зная, когда их цель придет к ним в руки сама — неизвестно. Но отказываться от такого дара было бы глупо. Плюс ко всему, это моментально решало проблему с проникновением внутрь — карабкаться наверх без костюма было слишком тяжело, а прыгать с крыши на крышу без него же было еще более абсурдной и опасной идеей. Замерев на месте на мгновение, Рэнди с тоской оглянулся назад — у него все еще была возможность сбежать. Один шаг отделял его от убийства человека. Всего один шаг... Мирная жизнь уже никогда не вернется, единственный выход из этого, не считая убийства — избавление от воспоминаний. Внезапно Рэнди понял, насколько он эгоист — ведь это куда более простой способ.  
Отступать было некуда.  
Рэнди сделал шаг вперед. Торжествующей музыкой в честь его прибытия стал грохот закрывающихся ворот. Значит, все уже началось. По-настоящему... Стянув с плеча подарок Смита, он крепко сжал его в руках, а затем направился прямо внутрь, не снимая ножны.

На гостя была нацелена тысяча камер, и вся она передавала изображение в кабинет Уильяма Вайсроя, внимательно следившего за прибытием его цели. Покусывая ручку, он нервно косился на бумаги, после чего вновь поднимал взгляд на камеры. Пока что было тихо — роботов он решил приберечь для более узких пространств, где у их цели не будет так много места для действий, но что-то подсказывало ученому, что даже отсутствие маски не станет помехой для этого пацана. Он здесь за одной единственной и понятной целью — для убийства. Их с МакФистом. Как странно. Глупо. Одна мысль об этом заставляла Вайсроя еще сильнее сжимать ручку зубами и опасливее коситься на экран, в ожидании дальнейших событий.  
Абсурдно! Какой-то мальчишка, да убьет их?  
Реальность была одной жестокой шуткой, в которой не было места логике. Ну, иногда. Некоторые события происходили просто потому, что они... происходили. Их нельзя было объяснить ничем, что соответствовало термину "адекватная жизнь", они были — и продолжали существовать, хотя это противоречило логике, физике, другим мировым устоям... Сюда входили Колдун, книга ниндзя и, конечно же, сама маска. Покосившись на лежащий на столе кусок ткани, Вайсрой нахмурился и сильнее сжал ручку зубами — еще больший абсурд. Как какой-то кусок ткани может обладать магическими свойствами? Если ему так много лет, почему он еще не истлел от частого использования? Но лежащая перед ним тряпка словно издевалась и дразнила, крича о том, что она существует вопреки выводам Вайсроя. Схватив маску, он, не выпуская ручку из зубов, встряхнул ее и осмотрел. Уже сотый раз он рассматривал этот кусок ткани, но ничего не выдавало в нем магический артефакт. Почему магия работает? Каким образом она действует?  
Зачем он вообще согласился работать на Колдуна тогда, в самый первый раз?..  
Вайсрой с громким вздохом опустил маску и прикрыл глаза. Это было глупо с самого начала. Вся эта магия, договор с Колдуном... Почему МакФист согласился работать с ним? За этим стояло что-то более страшное, чем предполагалось? Быть может, это месть? Конечно, у босса был протез, но Вайсрой всегда считал, что тот потерял руку на производстве, как и его предки, делавшие это из-за несоблюдения правил безопасности. Могло ли быть иначе?.. Тогда бы это объясняло лютую ненависть МакФиста к ниндзя.  
Хотя, все равно странно...  
Покосившись на монитор, ученый сильно сжал зубы, из-за чего ручка треснула и упала на пол. Мальчишка шел дальше, значит, через пару коридоров он наткнется на засаду. Кто бы мог подумать, что он зайдет так далеко. Когда Вайсрой изучил его досье из школы, он подумал, что перед ним стоит самый обычный ученик, коих было полно — нет выдающихся спортивных достижений, оценки средние, замечен за нарушением дисциплины. Выглядел настолько непримечательно, что никто не обращал на него внимание. Возможно, именно поэтому та книга выбрала его в качестве нового ниндзя? Способность слиться с толпой тоже была своеобразным талантом.  
Иногда Вайсрою казалось, что он застрял в слишком сложной шахматной партии Колдуна и Номикона.  
Динамики загудели, оповещая, что цель столкнулась с роботами. Ученый неспешно обернулся, уже зная, что увидит — кучу изрешеченных деталей. Роботы-обезьяны были одним из лучших его изобретений, но они годились лишь для выполнения бытовых нужд, а не для ловли ниндзя. С другой стороны, все его промышленные боевые образцы тоже не шибко справлялись со своей работой. Лишь пару раз ему удалось построить что-то, что действительно могло сработать — да вот только все рушилось из-за нелепых случайностей. Может, у ниндзя есть магия, которая не дает случиться ужасному — то есть, смерти? С другой стороны, почему эта магия не сработала, когда Вайсрой стянул с мальчишки маску? Или там сыграло роль то, что Вайсрой лично пришел за ним?  
_Интересно, зажило ли у него уже плечо?.. Если учесть, что все это время он ночевал на улице, то с ним могли возникнуть осложнения..._ — Вайсрой покосился на экран, где мальчишка уничтожал роботов. — _Рукой он двигает свободно, значит, все в порядке. Быть может, у ниндзя есть секретна база где-то под городом? Есть же темница Колдуна, почему не быть убежищу._  
Нахмурившись, он встал из-за стола и запихнул маску в карман халата. Нужно было поговорить с МакФистом. Если они продолжат в том же духе, то все может закончиться плачевно — для их корпорации. Стоит кому-то из сотрудников увидеть, что роботы атакуют ребенка, то скандала не избежать. А если они его еще и убьют... Страшно представить!  
Вайсрой поежился.

В кабинете воняло дешевыми сигарами, которые так обожал босс. Поморщившись и отогнав рукой дым от лица, Вайсрой сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону стола МакФиста, сидевшего лицом к окну. Ученый видел лишь его механический протез, нервно бьющий пальцами по подлокотнику. Услышав шаги, босс обернулся и встретил Вайсроя недовольным взглядом, после чего грубо поинтересовался:  
— Ну?  
— Мальчишка идет за нашими головами, а так ничего нового, — ученый щелкнул пальцами, и у него за спиной выросла панель с изображениями со всех камер. Их цель спокойно шла по коридорам, оставив позади кучу искореженного металла. МакФист мгновенно помрачнел. — Я могу вновь достать тот костюм, если позволите...  
— Нет.  
— Простите? — взвился Вайсрой.  
Слышать от человека, который и начал всю эту кутерьму, отказ — все равно что почувствовать, как тебе за шиворот выливают ведро холодной воды. Но МакФист не выглядел так, словно шутил, его лицо было слишком серьезным — _чересчур серьезным для него_ — из-за чего Вайсрой на мгновение растерялся. Как же это так? А что с Колдуном? Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы его очаровательная матушка превратилась в чудовищного монстра, но для решения этой проблемы нужно было разобраться с мальчишкой. Убить его... МакФист вдруг сконфуженно отвел взгляд в сторону и почесал металлическим пальцем висок.  
— Ну-у-у, знаешь, я подумал, что Марси не одобрит такого. Да и мне самому как-то не по душе это...  
— Тогда зачем нужно было начинать эту войну? — прошипел Вайсрой. МакФист закашлялся.  
— Понимаешь...  
— Я надеюсь, это не личная обида? Или это она самая? — босс отвел взгляд, что только подтвердило догадку Вайсроя. Скривившись, он ударил кулаком по столу. — Вы злились на древнего демона, который чем-то досадил вам в прошлом, а потому согласились открыть на него охоту, а когда оказалось, что демона не существовало — все это время под маской прятались совершенно разные люди — вам стало страшно убивать непричастного ребенка. Я прав?  
— Может быть...  
Он был словно открытая книга. Ученый поджал губы и издал тихий смешок.  
— Просто поразительно...  
Сейчас они были по уши в проблеме, которую не знали, как решить. Убивать детей — плохо. Навлекать на себя гнев Колдуна — еще хуже, особенно, когда у него есть доступ к тебе через вентиляционную систему пирамиды. Вайсрой прекрасно помнил тот единственный случай, когда МакФист обернулся чудовищем, и если бы не ниндзя, то их корпорация бы разорилась из-за неосторожных высказываний босса. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мальчишка их спасет... Вновь взглянув на камеры, мужчина поджал губы, все еще не веря, что согласился на эту авантюру. Но все же...  
Вайсрой мигнул. Увиденное на мониторе заставило его усомниться в том, что камеры передают настоящее изображение. Но сколько бы он не моргал, изображение не исчезала, а МакФист, сидевший рядом и тоже видевший это, внезапно посинел, из-за чего ученый сначала испугался, что тот задохнулся.  
— Он же не по-настоящему это, да? — наконец, выдавил он. Вайсрой лишь растеряно покачал головой.  
Мальчишка прекрасно понимал, что за ним следят. Вайсрой бы никогда не подумал, что тот поймет — в его положении он бы, наверное, думал только о своей цели, а не о том, что вокруг расставлены камеры, через которые кто-то мог наблюдать за его передвижениями. Но он помнил — а потому сейчас смотрел прямо на Вайсроя и МакФиста через одну из них, расположенных в коридоре. В руках у него был меч, ножны от которого потерялись где-то по пути, а его лезвие было прижато к шее одного из неосторожно прогуливавших мимо людей. Бэша. Стерев пот со лба, Вайсрой усмехнулся и поправил очки. Этот мелкий ублюдок поступил слишком умно. С его-то данными из школьного досье... Правильно он думал, что серость — тоже способность. В толпе обычных школьников затесался тот, кто принимал слишком нестандартные решения в ситуациях, что и спасало ему жизнь. Именно поэтому Номикон выбрал его.  
— Что нам делать? — севшим голосом спросил МакФист. Ученый нахмурился.  
— Вы можете пожертвовать пасынком и убить мальчишку, либо же спасти две жизни, но отказать при этом Колдуну. Мне казалось, вы уже приняли решение до этого.  
— Но он не угрожал никому! — взвился мужчина и ударил стальной рукой по столу, из-за чего на поверхности осталась вмятина. Вайсрой и бровью не повел. — Черт!  
— Мы загнали зверя в угол. Естественно, что он показал зубы... — протерев очки, ученый покосился на экран. Кажется, Бэш что-то говорил, но слышно не было. — В конце концов, он еще не убил Бэша. И вряд ли собирается — тот ему ничего не сделал. Помните, что он охотится лишь за нашими головами, а убивать одноклассника будет сложно даже ему. В конце концов, если он свершит свою месть, этот грешок будет висеть на его совести до конца жизни... Или до конца "службы" на посту ниндзя.  
Вайсрой встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. Тот недоуменно моргнул.  
— Что, прости?  
— Вы же не думаете, что эта книжонка оставляет воспоминания об этом у детей? Это было бы слишком рисково — слишком много людей знали бы один и тот же секрет, — Вайсрой постучал по душке очков пальцем. — Многим бы просто вскружила голову обида, что его лавры теперь отдают кому-то другому, более юному и амбициозному. Конечно, воспоминания могут и пропасть, но пока он не закончит школу, он будет помнить о том, что пожертвовал чужой жизнью ради своей сохранности.  
— Ты же говорил, что он не убьет его. Что это сложно.  
Дрожащий голос у босса — непозволительная роскошь, которой ученый наслаждался по полной.  
— Я сказал, что это сложно. Но я не говорил, что это невозможно. Сейчас мальчишка способен сделать что угодно. У тех, кто решился на такое дело, автоматически отключается чувство самосохранения, присущее обычным людям — в том числе и совесть. Вина будет грызть его уже потом, когда он вернется домой и отмоется от нашей крови. Так что дальнейшая жизнь Бэша зависит только от ваших решений.  
Обычно камеры не передавали звука, но Вайсрой предполагал, что могло случиться что-то, из-за чего им это понадобится. Нажав на кнопку на пульте, он включил микрофон, после чего поднес пульт ко рту — так они могли переговорить с ниндзя.  
— Игры закончились, — раздалось из динамиков. Следом за этим последовал скулеж Бэша.  
Это было очень странное зрелище. Вряд ли пасынок МакФиста вообще мог подумать о том, что один из его одноклассников может взять и просто приставить меч к его горлу, пообещав при этом перерезать ему шею. С усмешкой покачав головой, Вайсрой поднес микрофон ко рту — отдавать тот в руки МакФиста было бы непростительной глупостью.  
— Что именно ты хочешь взамен на жизнь Бэша? — устало поинтересовался Вайсрой.  
Все эти игры уже порядком ему поднадоели. Наверное, как и мальчишке.  
— Маску. И ваши воспоминания о Колдуне и обо мне.  
Бэш заскулил еще сильнее, когда лезвие буквально впилось ему в шею. Кажется, пацан бы непреклонен... Не то, что это было удивительно. Подумав о том, что они смогут просто строить роботов без забот о Колдуне и ниндзя, ученый подумал, что это весьма неплохая сделка. Пока сзади роптал МакФист, Вайсрой еще раз нажал на кнопку, вновь включая микрофон.  
— Справедливая цена. Приходи наверх — и получишь маску.  
— Тогда воспоминания я сотру вам позже, — чуть отдалив меч от горла Бэша, мальчишка выпрямился. — Если я заберу маску, но вы продолжите, то я...  
— Убьешь нас. Да-да, скорее поднимайся, — фыркнул Вайсрой и отключил звук.  
Возможно, он находил хитрые выходы из опасных ситуаций, но никак не мог перебороть свою "глупую" сторону, о которой так много было расписано в школьном досье. Но его нельзя было винить — воспоминания наверняка стирала книга, а если это действительно делала она, то он наверняка ее не взял с собой, чтобы не отдать врагу в случае поражения. Мудрый ход. Вряд ли он планировал наткнуться на Бэша в коридорах, а потому ситуация получила такой оборот. Значит ли это, что все закончилось?  
Какое облегчение...  
МакФист нервно поерзал на стуле.  
— Значит, мы так просто дадим себе стереть воспоминания? А что с колбой?  
— Напишу себе записку о том, что это дешевый розыгрыш и его надо уничтожить, — зло фыркнул Вайсрой, кладя руку на пояс. — Главное, что все разрешилось. Вы не порочите себя перед Марси, Бэш остается жив, а Рэндалл Каннингхэм не замарает себе руки и не будет враждовать с нами. Он будет единственным, кто унесет что-то из этой ситуации — это шрам на плече. В остальном же, все вернется на круги своя...  
Монитор показывал, что мальчишка вместе с Бэшом приближался к кабинету.  
_— Дешевый розыгрыш? Ты так уверен?_  
Леденящий душу голос за спиной заставил Вайсроя выронить пульт из рук. Медленно повернув голову, он увидел того, кого меньше всего сейчас хотел лицезреть — монстра, из-за которого все это и началось. Колдун мрачно взирал на стоящих перед ним людей, а его взгляд не выражал ничего хорошего. Если бы он не был заточен под школой с помощью магии, то наверняка бы убил их — внезапно осознал Вайсрой. Прищурившись, старый маг скривился.  
_— Смотри и учись, ничтожество. Сейчас я покажу тебе, как нужно убивать._  
Дверь в кабинет раскрылась.


	15. фантомная боль, 01

Они встретились глазами буквально на одно мгновение — ученый, переступивший черту, и подросток, изображающий того, кем он не был на самом деле. Вайсрою показалось, что это длилось несколько секунд — то самое "мгновение" — но на деле же все закончилось куда более быстро. В голове было слишком много мыслей, о которых он хотел сообщить вслух — например, о том, что Колдун собирается действовать. Резкая смена сторон посреди боя считалась дурным тоном и просто глупостью, но сейчас не было смысла противиться и кривится из-за каких-то там внутренних противоречий. Вайсрой и мальчишка встретились глазами на мгновение...  
... после чего последнего снесло что-то огромное и белое, разбив при этом стекло.  
Бэш откатился в сторону с громким воплем, кажется, потеряв всякую надежду понять, что тут происходит, после чего потерял сознание, больно ударившись головой о стену. Теперь, когда никому не было дело до пасынка МакФиста, вжавшегося в кресло с такой силой, что, казалось, оно сейчас сломается, Вайсрой перевел свой взгляд на белое пятно, стремительно поменявшее все их планы по заключению этого плохенького мирного договора. Внезапным посланником Колдуна оказалось нечто, напоминающее...  
_Что это, черт возьми, такое?!_  
Кажется, это нечто было человеком. Отчасти. Или раньше, до превращения в монстра. Рассмотреть больше ученый попросту не успел — существо с диким хохотом прыгнуло вверх, проламывая потолок и утаскивая за собой мальчишку, словно там, наверху, они и собирались разобраться. Правда вот что-то подсказывало Вайсрою, что это будет игрой в одни ворота — это "нечто" не было похоже на слабеньких роботов корпорации, которых легко можно было перерубить напополам, это было что-то, усиленное магией Колдуна, а она, как известно, была очень опасным и коварным противником.  
Пока босс продолжал сливаться с креслом, ученый осторожно подошел к дыре в потолке и прищурился. Он медленно опустил голову и с прищуром взглянул на колбу, когда услышал довольный смешок с той стороны.  
— _Какая жалость, не правда ли?_ — Колдун потешался. — _Вы слишком погрязли в морали и чести. Как хорошо, когда у тебя есть более достойный товарищ, способный плюнуть на это во имя победы._  
Его лик исчез так же быстро, как и появился, после чего Вайсрой громко скрипнул зубами. Сейчас он разобьет эту дрянной сломанный телефон, но сначала...  
Он еще раз взглянул наверх.

Назвать это "настоящим сражением" у Рэнди бы рука не поднялась — это было похоже на избиение слабого и самое настоящее издевательство. Монстроподобная форма белого Джулиана, которого нужно было окрестить как-нибудь попроще, чтобы не задумываться об этом слишком надолго, оказалась сюрпризом весьма неожиданным не только для него, но и, кажется, для МакФиста и Вайсроя тоже. По крайней мере, так он мог сказать по тому мимолетному взгляду одного из его противников, который выглядел слишком удивленным для того, кто подстроил все это. Быть может, Вайсрой был отличным актером, но что-то подсказывало Рэнди, что это все происки Колдуна, а не ученого.  
Когда Джулиан пробил спиной крышу и выпрыгнул на нее, утаскивая за собой самого парня, тот попытался выбраться из его крепкого захвата, но все было тщетно. Увидев эти попытки, его противник лишь громче рассмеялся, после чего резко отпустил Рэнди и, воспользовавшись этой заминкой в воздухе, со всей силы ударил его ногой по спине, буквально впечатав в крышу одним ударом и выбив весь дух из врага. На мгновение Рэнди почудилось, что это напоминает их бой с Номиконом, но когда на него начал падать Джулиан, собираясь придавить массой, сомнения были развеяны. Лишь напоминало... Джулиан умело пользовался своей формой и ее весом, ударяя больно и сильно, когда как номиРэнди бил исподтишка, используя скорость и ловкость, как главное оружие. Эти стили были слишком противоположны, и использовать знания из той стычки у Рэнди бы просто не получилось — они ведь, по сути, бесполезны.  
Откатившись в сторону, парень вскочил на ноги и покривился из-за резко расплывшегося зрения — сказался удар в челюсть, не несший за собой ничего хорошего. Перехватив меч поудобней, он бросился вперед, быстро уходя от медленных ударов Джулиана, для которого подобное было недоступно, после чего зашел врагу за спину и со всей силы рубанул по спине, разрезая один из кабелей. В ответ на это раздался дикий вой, и Джулиан резко развернулся, снося кулаком не успевшего уклониться Рэнди, после чего начал тереть спину, словно ему действительно было больно — хотя парень мог с уверенностью сказать, что это было лишь игрой на публику, ведь провода не были соединены с настоящим телом Джулиана. Прокатившись кувырком по крыше несколько метров, содрав при торможении кожу на ладонях, Рэнди замер, напряженно смотря на противника перед собой.  
Естественно, у него было преимущество — враг был слишком неповоротливым, чтобы быть опасным. Но главная проблема заключалась не в этом, она пряталась в совершенно ином факторе, который и беспокоил Рэнди — в теле настоящего Джулиана, который сейчас пребывал в заточении где-то в другом измерении, уступив оболочку для своей иной версии. Если убить альтер-Джулиана, то что случится с настоящим? Умрет ли он тоже? Или же, наоборот, вернется в тело, потому что то будет свободно? Что-то внутри кричало о том, что если убить тело, то вернуться туда никто не сможет, но слабенькая надежда на чудеса магии и Номикона все еще жила в Рэнди даже после этих двух недель, а потому он решил, что попробует.  
Убьет альтер-Джулиана.  
Не тратя времени зазря, он вскочил на ноги и стремглав побежал прямо ко врагу, готовясь нанести финальный удар в голову — та не была закрыта чем-либо, оставаясь удобной мишенью. Джулиан почему-то все еще был занят копанием с проводами на спине, из-за чего прыжок и удар не составил для Рэнди что-то трудного — он просто забрался на спину ко врагу и мягко, словно нож в масло, вонзил клинок прямо в голову. Последнее его сильно удивило, ведь слабые знания об анатомии говорили, что в череп меч так просто не войдет.  
Тело под ним дрогнуло, после чего Джулиан медленно повернул голову назад, нарушая все возможные и невозможные устои анатомии о повороте головы так далеко, сладко улыбнулся, заставляя сердце Каннингхэма вздрогнуть с ужасом от этой пугающей ухмылки.  
— _Попался_ , Рэндалл.  
"Как же глупо меня обманули..." — только и успел подумать парень, когда его резко схватили за ногу и приложили о крышу. Меч отлетел куда-то в сторону, и стоило Рэнди попробовать встать, чтобы дотянуться до него, как на грудь ему наступили, не только не дав возможности сдвинуться, но и ломая ребра. Ну, фигурально — на самом деле их положение было неизвестно, но это было очень больно. Джулиан со всем не присущим ему удовольствием смотрел вниз, на противника, после чего заулыбался еще шире.  
— На самом деле, спасибо. Если бы не ты, то Колдун не смог бы завершить полную трансформацию тела, у которого нет дорого предмета — ведь мне важна лишь моя _жизнь_ , — Рэнди с ужасом смотрел на то, как части робота, ранее поглощенные Джулианом, медленно покрывались чем-то белым, преобразовывавшим всю конструкции в нечто, напоминающее доспех. — Жаль, что твоя попытка забрать ее, была провальной. Ну, хм, жаль-то, конечно, тебе!  
Когда нечто белое добралось до головы, оно полностью закрыло лицо Джулиана, преображая его и делая похожим на оскалившуюся собачью морду. Все это напоминало — нет, скорее им и являлось — превращение в монстра из-за магии Колдуна. Но почему Джулиан может контролировать себя в этой форме?  
— Ну-ну, не пугайся, я просто убью тебя, — Джулиан расплылся в улыбке. — Давай закончим это побыстрее?  
Он резко поднял Каннингхэма за шиворот к себе, после чего одним сильным ударом кулака отбросил его назад, кажется, в этот раз действительно сломав пару ребер. Закашлявшись кровью, парень рванул к мечу, и, пока Джулиан несся к нему, выставил перед собой, готовясь блокировать прямую атаку. Но...  
Ее не было.  
Вместо этого было нечто белое и острое — Рэнди с запозданием понял, что это хвост — резко ударило его сбоку, пройдясь прямо по глазу. Такая неожиданная атака и внезапная слепота с одной стороны отвлекли его от блокировки следующей атаки, после которой Джулиан довольно взвыл и рассмеялся.  
— Даже за восемьсот лет Колдун не мог победить тебя, но стоило мне выйти на сцену, как все решилось буквально за мгновение! Забавно, не правда ли?  
Он лишь сильнее усмехнулся, когда не услышал в ответ ничего. После чего продолжил.


	16. фантомная боль, 02

— Она мигает. Говард, что делать?  
— Просто не трогай, и все будет хорошо.  
— Говард, она... Черт возьми, Говард!  
Хэйди никогда не верила в магию — даже в самом глубоком детстве все монстры и ниндзя казались ей лишь чем-то странным и, вероятно, обставленным с помощью спецэффектов для привлечения денег в городскую казну. Дескать, школа разрушена, чинить нечем, это все ниндзя виноват — но он заодно спас кучу школьников, так что давайте сюда свои денежки! Со временем она свыклась с мыслью, что все это _просто работает_ , без каких-либо причин или объяснений, а потому перестала обращать на магию внимания, считая, что это что-то вне ее кругозора. В общем-то, такой девиз работал ровно до раскрытия личности ниндзя, которым оказался приятель ее младшего брата. Именно с этого момента все начало катиться коту под хвост, да с такой скоростью, что самый новый болид позавидовал бы. Но самым ужасным в этой истории было то, что туда оказалась втянута она — не прося об этом и не желая.  
Разбираться с магическими проблемами Хэйди не умела, а потому смотрела на дрожащую книгу у себя в руках с огромным подозрением. С одной стороны, это был... кто-то, к кому Каннингхэм обращался не как к предмету, а Говард так и вовсе ненавидел всей душой. Естественно, что простой книгой эта штука оказаться не могла. Но если взглянуть с другой стороны, то... Это книга. Магическая книга. Возможно, она разумна, но все равно останется предметом. Хэйди сомнительно повертела Номикон в руках, не понимая, как же ей думать об этом предмете — как о живом существе или как о простой магической штуке? Да, штуке. Иначе Номикон Хэйди назвать не могла, особенно после того, как Говард рассказал, что эта вещица один раз завладела телом его приятеля и натворила дел. Тот день Хэйди помнила смутно, но ее удивило то, что книжонка могла поступить подобным образом.  
Пока Номикон продолжал мигать красным, Хэйди покосилась на брата, державшегося от книги на расстоянии.  
— Слушай, это же книга! Она тебя не убьет!  
Говард прищурился и фыркнул.  
— Это ты так думаешь. Я уверен, что этот сборник странных советов уже не раз пытался убить Каннингхэма, просто ему никак не удавалось этого сделать. Он ему память стер, о чем ты! Один раз. Правда тогда был виноват именно этот бездарь, но суть-то в другом — эта штука и в голове твоей покопаться может!  
И не поспоришь. Хэйди опасливо покосилась на фолиант у себя в руках и нахмурилась, до сих пор не понимая, каким образом книга вообще могла мигать или стирать память. Конечно, все можно было объяснить одним волшебным словом — _магия_ — но что-то подсказывало девушке, что не только она была тут замешана. Наклонив голову набок, она осторожно провела рукой по обложке книге, вздрогнув от удивления из-за тепла. Книга была _теплой_. Это было так странно и неправильно для рационального мира, что в первое мгновение Хэйди подумала, что ей просто показалось, но второе прикосновение поставило все на места. Книга и правда была теплой.  
Когда книга вдруг резко засветилась алым, Хэйди вскрикнула и выронила ее из рук. Упав на землю, та раскрылась на одной из множества страниц и... Девушка удивленно моргнула, когда увидела, как на пустом листе начал проявляться текст. Кажется, это все же привлекло внимание Говарда, осторожно подбиравшегося сбоку.  
— Слушай, оно пытается нам что-то сообщить... — пробормотала она, указывая пальцем на Номикон.  
Младший братец лишь недовольно покачал головой, после чего подошел к книге и поднял ее в руки, прошипев что-то, из чего Хэйди смогла разобрать только пару слов о "запирании внутри себя". Подойти сама она побаивалась, в отличие от Говарда, о книге она не знала ровным счетом ничего, что было бы необходимо для личной безопасности, но, судя по изменению выражения лица братца, написанное в книге все же было важно, а потому она осторожно подошла сзади, стараясь не потревожить ни Номикон, ни Говарда.  
Стоило ей заглянуть внутрь, как Хэйди узрела, что текст успел преобразоваться в небольшую картинку, которая... двигалась. Картинка в книге двигалась! Хотя, конечно, она видела, как текст в ней вообще проявляется, да и книга светилась, но... побороть удивление было очень трудно. Сглотнув, Хэйди наклонилась еще ближе, стараясь разобрать, что же происходило на небольшом изображении, но смысл постоянно уходил от нее — она видела лишь мелькавшее белое пятно, которое двигалось с большой скоростью. В отличие от нее, Говард, кажется, прекрасно понимал всю суть — он громко захлопнул Номикон и с раздраженным вздохом потер переносицу.  
— Как же это глупо...  
— Что случилось? — Хэйди растеряно смотрела на книгу в руках у брата, черную и безмолвную. Кажется, необходимую информацию она передела, а после этого тревожить никого не собиралась. — Говард.  
— Ничего не случилось, — буркнул он, плюнув под ноги, за что получил поучительный подзатыльник от сестры. — Каннингхэму надирают задницу.  
Хэйди прищурилась. Говард не смотрел ей в глаза и отворачивался всякий раз, стоило ей попытаться взглянуть ему в лицо. Как будто... Он что-то скрывал. Покосившись на книгу, она прищурилась — вероятно, дело было в увиденном. Но что же за белое пятно мелькало на изображении? Каким образом Говард вообще смог увидеть там хоть что-то? Но, впрочем, это не имело значения, пока он скрывал что-то, что показал Номикон.  
— Ты недоговариваешь...  
Наконец, тяжело глянув на сестру, Говард отвернулся.  
— Окей. Хорошо. Та штука его _убивает_. Довольна? Я понятия не имею, что делать. Нужно позвонить заумной Дэбби, у нее наверняка есть план спасения или что-то вроде этого... Я не знаю, прекрати на меня так смотреть!  
Они оба замолчали и отвернулись друг от друга, не зная, что делать. Номикон не просто так показал и все это — это был крик о помощи, единственная просьба тем людям, которым был известен секрет личности ниндзя. Но разве они могли чем-то помочь? Они же простые подростки, у них нет ни сил, ни даже оружия, что было у Каннингхэма. И справиться с тем, что никак не может одолеть сам Рэнди, это... Невозможно. Одна только мысль об этом заставляла Хэйди с ужасом понимать то, что она и правда ничего не может сделать, и что ей просто страшно идти туда, не говоря уже о самой помощи. В конце концов, она обычный человек, разве она будет полезна в том месте?..  
От внутренних переживаний ее отвлек Говард, схвативший ее за руку и всучивший ей книгу. Хэйди удивленно посмотрела на фолиант у себя в руках, после чего перевела полный непонимания взгляд на брата, который лишь злобно покосился на нее и потащил за собой, прочь из пустующего игрового зала, где они сидели после отбытия Рэнди.  
— Куда мы идем? — запыхавшись, спросила она, когда они преодолели несколько кварталов.  
— Все расскажу на месте, — раздалось ворчание в ответ. Говард выхватил телефон и на ходу набрал чей-то номер, после чего ехидным голосом пролепетал. — Госпожа Кэнг, будьте добры прийти сейчас в школу для обсуждения одного очень важного дела, связанного с нашим общим другом господином Каннингхэмом.  
Хэйди моргнула, ничего не поняв.

— ... в общем, вот что будет, если разбить этот камушек.  
Втроем, вместе с прибывшей Дэбби, они стояли посреди холла школы, рассматривая драгоценный камень, украшавший пол, казалось бы, уже лет сто. На улице была ночь, а потому в школе было пусто — к счастью для Говарда, задумавшего провернуть одну опасную проделку, которая, впрочем, могла увенчаться успехом. Переводя взгляд с пола на брата, Хэйди недовольно поморщилась, после чего схватила Говарда за грудки и начала трясти его, не обращая внимания на шелестящую страницами Номикона Дэбби.  
— Идиот! Каким образом твое превращение в огромную огненную курицу нам поможет?!  
— Да я откуда знаю?! — возмутился Говард. — Она большая и опасная, черт возьми! Мы хотя отвлечем ту белую штуку, утащим Каннингхэма, а потом спрячемся где-нибудь, пока этот умник залижет все раны! Это все равно лучше бездействия!  
— Если ты спикируешь вниз, дурень, ты ничем ему не поможешь! Только эту белую штуку развеселишь!  
— Ну тогда предложи свой план, дурында!  
— Вы, двое, заткнитесь на минуту, — прервала их Дэбби, продолжая рассматривать камень у себя под ногами.  
Сидя на корточках, она уже несколько минут сверлила его взглядом, попутно вглядываясь в Номикон. Хэйди могла только гадать, что же она нашла на пустых страницах, но взгляда издалека хватило, чтобы увидеть, что страницы были полны какого-то мелкого текста. Это заставило ее задуматься и отпустить возмущающегося Говарда, из-за чего тот упал на землю и провозгласил ее королевой обезьян, за что он получил пинок под задницу и был отправлен в недолгое изгнание к двери из школы. Выходит, Номикон может проявлять что-то на своих страницах по собственному желанию — и если Дэбби согласилась им помочь, он дал ей необходимую информацию о камне тэнгу, находящемуся прямо у них под ногами. "Все же эта магия слишком сложна для меня..." — с тоской подумала она, почесав скулу. От такого количества информации у нее голова лопнет.  
— Королева обезьян, — раздалось шипение позади, и Хэйди со всей силы ударила Говарда по макушке кулаком. — Хватит лупить меня!  
— Видимо, вы не заткнетесь. Что ж, ладно, я со всем разобралась, — раздалось ворчание со стороны Дэбби. Выпрямившись, она аккуратно закрыла книгу, пристально смотря при этом на Говарда, словно говоря, что с древними фолиантами обращаться нужно осторожно. — Вы оба правы. И не правы. Мы действительно можем отвлечь противника Рэнди на мгновение и уйти, но...  
Ее взгляд посуровел.  
— Он не отстанет. И главная проблема тут не в самом нем, хотя он весьма быстр и опасен, как я увидела из Номикона, — она сжала книгу сильнее. — Пока что у Каннингхэма есть силы держаться против него, но скоро они иссякнут — у каждого из нас есть предел. Если мы спасем его, то наш белый дружок отправится за нашими семьями, потому что он прекрасно знает каждого из нас. Таким образом мы только усугубим ситуацию. Я не думаю, что Каннингхэм был бы рад узнать, что ценой за его спасение станут наши семьи. Да и не хочется мне жертвовать никем ради него, если уж на то пошло.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Возразить никто не собирался — Дэбби была права. И между семьей и другом, все, конечно же, выберут первое.  
— Мы самые обычные люди, и даже Номикон это понимает. Поэтому он не слишком удивился моему заявлению, когда мы говорили с ним об этом во время вашего спора, — Хэйди и Говард злобно покосились друг на друга, — и согласился со мной. Однако, есть один выход.  
— Погоди, ты сказала, что он знает нас? — прошипел Говард. Дэбби слегка кивнула.  
— О, конечно! Это Джулиан, — Хэйди недоуменно моргнула, не зная, о ком говорил Дэбби, но стон Говарда рядом заставил ее передумать и не спрашивать об этом. Наверное, какой-то одноклассник. Дэбби и Говарда он знает оттуда, а Хэйди видел по школьному телевиденью. — Его альтернативная версия, созданная теми зелеными шарами...  
— Эти чертовы шары, — буркнул Говард.  
Хэйди очень хотелось узнать, что за шары, о которых говорили вокруг, но она не посмела прервать Дэбби, которая продолжала вещать, не обращая внимания на Говарда. В самом деле, его поддакивания или ворчание не особенно прерывали ее речь, а просто доказывали то, что шары действительно были проблемой, Джулиан был каким-то странным и, опять же, проблемным парнем, а в комбинации это дало просто ультра-проблему. "Слишком много проблем на одну мысль".  
— В общем, как я и говорила, у меня есть один план. Мы разбиваем камень, используем тэнгу для атаки и отвлечения Джулиана, — Дэбби постучала по книге ногтями, — а пока они дерутся, мы ищем маску. С маской Каннингхэм должен победить Джулиана в любом случае, потому что по своей природе он ничем не отличается от обычного одержимого. Наша задача — убить его. Разрубить, лишить головы — не принципиально.  
— А что станет с обычным Джулианом?.. — подала голос Хэйди, еще не слишком понимая сути происходящего.  
Дэбби помрачнела лицом, после чего холодно заметила:  
— Ради победы надо чем-то жертвовать.


	17. фантомная боль, 03

Шаг назад. Влево. Вправо. Пригнуться. Опять вправо.  
То, что сейчас происходило, назвать боем было трудно — нереально, невозможно, это было что угодно, но не настоящий бой. Единственным верным определением в этой ситуации было то, что из Рэнди выбивали всю дурь, так хорошо, что он уже спустя десять минут этих игр в "догонялки" и "увернись, пока можешь" понял, что приходить сюда в одиночку было глупым решением. Маска осталась у Вайсроя, а без маски он вряд ли одолеет Джулиана даже при наличии меча — костюм давал какую-никакую защиту, а вот старенькая куртка — нет. Сейчас он мог лишь уходить от стремительных атак Джулиана, изредка блокируя их, чаще всего не успевая и получая удар. Можно было бы сбежать — у Рэнди возникала такая мысль — но Джулиан предусмотрел это тоже, всегда стоя спиной к выходу — так, что Рэнди никак не мог добраться до двери, не пройдя мимо него. Это была изобретательная ужасающая ловушка, в которой он метался уже полчаса, не зная, когда настанет конец его силам. Ноги болели, вздохи давались тяжело, и единственное, что давало ему энергию для трусливого бегства — адреналин. Проще говоря, страх — ему было настолько страшно за свою жизнь, что вся усталость, хоть и чувствовалась, не работала так, как надо.  
На самом деле, ему уже давно пора было вырубиться из-за потери крови, но, кажется, тут все работало точно так же, как и тогда с Вайсроем — адреналин попросту не давал почувствовать последствия ее потери, и единственным действительно ощутимым из них была потеря поля зрения слева. Рэнди не знал и знать не хотел о том, потерял ли он тот глаз, или все это временно — на него вели самую настоящую охоту, и в данный момент это было самой главной проблемой.  
Уклонившись от очередного удара хвостом, он едва заметно усмехнулся — сам не зная почему. Это так глупо. Они играют в "догонялки", в самые настоящие, хотя это была битва насмерть. Смерть!.. Его правда пытаются убить? Странно. Нереально. Все это, что происходит, оно не настоящее, лишь иллюзия. И нет никакого Джулиана, и не узнал Вайсрой о его личности, и все это лишь плод его уставшего разума! Заметив изменение выражения лица Рэнди, Джулиан тоже улыбнулся, хотя это больше походило на оскал.  
А потом просто схватил его. За голову.  
И резко ударил головой о землю.  
Еще и еще.

— Если ты умрешь, я скажу матери, что ты бросился под грузовик.  
Стоя поодаль от камня тэнгу, Хэйди неодобрительно косилась на приготовления брата к порче казенного имущества. Конечно, в такой ситуации надо было думать не о школьном бюджете, с которым было все в порядке, спасибо ниндзя и монстрам, но что-то не давало ей спокойно смотреть на то, как Говард ломает украшение, которому около восьми веков. Стоящая рядом Дэбби Кэнг изредка и без интереса косилась на одноклассника, продолжая буравить страницы Номикона взглядом. Тот послушно выдавал ей всю информацию, что заставило Хэйди усомниться в том, были ли слова Говарда правдой. Если книга стирает воспоминания, то почему дает Дэбби узнать все сейчас? Или же ситуация настолько изменилась, что скрытность не так важна? "Плюс мы помогаем Каннингхэму..." — рассеянно подумала она.  
— Скажи, что я сделал это во имя любви к...  
— Фу, Говард, фу!  
— ... любви к приключениям, тупая ты курица! — брат и сестра вновь начали пилить друг друга взглядом, не обращая внимания на недовольные вздохи Дэбби. Занеся лопату, утащенную из школьного инвентаря, Говард громко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Ну, понеслась.  
Когда лопата со всей силы ударила по камню, тот громко треснул, после чего озарил комнату ярким теплым светом. Не ожидав подобного, Хэйди прикрыла глаза и зажурилась, не в силах вынести этот свет — конечно, Говард говорил, что это будет не очень приятно, но не так же! Подул сильный теплый ветер, после чего школьный холл огласил громкий крик, похожий на животный. Боясь опускать руки и смотреть на родного брата, Хэйди осторожно покосилась на стоящую рядом Дэбби, во все глаза рассматривающую картину перед собой. Сглотнув, она нервно хихикнула и потрясла Номикон в руках.  
— Кажется, все это и правда немного не по мне.  
Увиденное заставило Хэйди нервно расхохотаться. Вот уж действительно, слова Говарда о том, что это будет очень странно, оказались правдивы — весь его облик, начиная от размеров, и заканчивая тем, что в птичьей голове почему-то проступали черты лица брата, хотя такого, по логике, быть не должно было бы, заставлял ее верить в то, что изобретатель магии был чертовым сумасшедшим гением, которому стоило бы руки оторвать за то, что вообще дал возможность древнему духу тэнгу занять чье-то тело и преобразовать его.  
— Ну, думаю, время не ждет! — Дэбби потянула ее за руку и потащила к огромной птице, устроившейся посреди школьного холла. — Мы должны спасти не очень умного одноклассника из щекотливой ситуации!  
— Ага, пожалуй...  
Хэйди недоуменно моргнула, не понимая, почему она вообще оказалась вовлечена во все это. Конечно, с одной стороны, было приятно, что Говард и его приятель не стали скрывать от нее проблему, а рассказали, тем самым дав понять, что помощь им нужна, но с другой... Хэйди была бесполезным помощником, это понимал Говард, Рэнди, сама она... Но не Номикон. Кажется, тот был уверен, что трое подростков, один из которых принял вид огромной огненной птицы, могли помочь товарищу в беде, где противниками выступали огромная злая корпорация и один старый противный маг. Но делать было нечего — раз Номикон сказал, значит, все может получиться.  
Когда они взлетели над городом, Хэйди лишь удивленно выдохнула, крепко держась за перья тэнгу.

"Иногда надо уметь жертвовать."  
Эти слова витали в голове у Вайсроя уже долгое время после начала схватки на крыше. Смотря на дыру в потолке, он с ужасом понимал, что все это сражение — игра в одни ворота. Мальчишка не справится. Не победит. То, что сотворил Колдун со своим посланником, нельзя было описать, то чудовище нельзя было одолеть простым мечом. Ниндзя без маски переставал им быть, но этот юнец усердно изображал храброго воина даже без самой важной детали. Лежащей в кармане у Вайсроя. Сжав ее в кулаке, он достал ее и с сомнением посмотрел на нее, не понимая, где он просчитался.  
Наверное, там, где он подумал, что ниндзя вовсе не подросток. Но кто знал.  
Сейчас наверху произойдет убийство, а он даже не сможет этому противостоять, боясь гнева Колдуна. Он ведь пообещал отыграться на его матушке — на самом дорогом человеке. Прекрасно знал, что Вайсрой не сможет переступить ту тонкую черту, которая отделяла его решительность от беспокойства. Естественно, что убить неизвестного героя было куда проще с моральной точки зрения, но что сейчас? Он сопутствует убийству _ребенка_ , его мать не одобрила бы подобного! Вайсрой нахмурился и вновь покосился на маску.  
Сидящий в кресле МакФист, непривычно тихий, смотрел в окно, не реагируя на шум сверху. Его можно было понять. Одно дело мстить безликому духу, которому больше сотни лет. Другое — переносить все оплошности на не замешанного в этом деле человека.  
"Уметь жертвовать."  
Вряд ли старушка-мать была бы против, узнай, что ее смерть послужила во благо...  
Уилльям сжал маску сильнее и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на удивленный окрик МакФиста.

Тэнгу пикировал быстро — и точно. Джулиан, не ожидавший столь внезапной атаки сверху, громко завизжал, когда птица вцепилась ему когтями в тело. Они вместе покатились в сторону, сметая редкие вентиляционные трубы на пути, продолжая голосить и царапать друг друга, забыв обо всем — чем и воспользовались Хэйди и Дэбби, соскочившие с птицы чуть пораньше. Со страхом смотря на сражение брата и альтер-Джулиана, девушка резко качнула головой, когда услышала недовольный окрик Дэбби. Оглянувшись, она поспела за ней, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Попытка найти Рэнди взглядом провалилась, но, кажется, Дэбби прекрасно знала, куда идти. Когда она резко остановилась, Хэйди от неожиданности врезалась в нее, тихо выругавшись. Больше всего в людях она не любила эту ужасную привычку резко останавливаться прямо на дороге. Но, посмотрев вперед, она мгновенно забыла о своем раздражении, с ужасом смотря на развернувшуюся перед ними двумя картину.  
Это был Рэнди Каннингхэм. Ну... ей хотелось верить, что это не он.  
Лежа лицом вниз, он не двигался и не издавал никаких звуков, словно _умер_ — это слово Хэйди выудила у себя из подсознания с огромным трудом, не желая верить в то, что с каким-то парнем из ее школы могло произойти что-то подобное. Кровь была везде — под его головой, под животом, все волосы были в ней. Под ногами трескалась крыша, словно сюда долго и сильно били кулаком. Мысленно Хэйди понимала, чем именно наносили удар за ударом, но отказывалась признавать это, лелея ту хрупкую надежду, что у нее все еще осталась. Этого просто не могло быть.  
Осторожно присев на корточки, она оглянулась назад — Джулиан был увлечен новым противником, а потому не обращал на них внимания. В это время Дэбби перевернула Каннингхэма на спину и с неприязнью скривилась, увидев, что все лицо было в крови. Ее было слишком много, но, кажется, ему повезло — нос сломан не был, хоть и хлестать из него не перестало даже сейчас, когда Рэнди был, предположительно, без сознания. Нахмурившись, Хэйди наклонилась к груди парня и с облегчением выдохнула, услышав тихое дыхание. Значит, пока еще жив. Значит, они еще не опоздали. Однако теперь план с маской казался нереальным, где они ее отыщут? Сможет ли Рэнди встать после всего этого?..  
— Смотри, — прошипела Дэбби. Хэйди скосила свой взгляд вниз и болезненно скривилась.  
Через глаз тянулась тонкая царапина. Неужели этот бой был настолько страшным и опасным?.. Им следовало прийти раньше, до того, как все это случилось, но вместо этого они с Говардом потратили время на болтовню в игровом зале и ругань между собой в школе. Чувство собственной вины кольнуло ее, и Хэйди прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что все это сейчас закончится. И не будет никаких монстров, не будет никакого ниндзя, а Рэнди будет простым приятелем Говарда, чье имя она никак не может запомнить.  
— Очнись, очнись, черт подери! — она начала трясти его за плечи, даже не ожидая реакции. Но им нужно было, чтобы он был в сознании! Дэбби попыталась возразить, но почему-то в итоге промолчала. — Открой глаза! Черт! Если ты сейчас не очнешься, то...  
— Не кричи, _пожалуйста_ , я и так тебя прекрасно слышу.  
Открыв единственный целый глаз, Каннингхэм недовольно посмотрел на Хэйди, и та, позабыв обо всем на свете, крепко сжала его в объятиях, просто радуясь, что он жив. Смотря на это, Дэбби облегченно выдохнула и откинула со лба несколько мокрых от пота прядей. Он жив. Он в сознании. Значит, план все еще может сработать. Осталось лишь найти маску, но... Хэйди с ужасом поняла, что понятия не имеет, где ее искать. У Вайсроя и МакФиста? Но они не отдадут ее просто так. Продолжая обнимать Рэнди, она с содроганием оглянулась, когда услышала дикий вопль сзади.  
Джулиан стоял над бездыханным тэнгу. Крови не было, так что это была не смерть...  
... на самом деле, Хэйди очень надеялась на это.  
— Развлекаетесь без меня? — неприятным скрипучим голосом поинтересовался он, направляясь прямо к ним.  
Хвост беспокойно бил по крыше, оставляя на местах удара небольшие трещины. Дэбби напряглась и встала на ноги, словно готовясь бежать. Она была права, но заставить себя подняться Хэйди попросту не могла, продолжая смотреть на хвост Джулиана — если он ударит им кого-то из них, то они уже не переживут этого. Ни Дэбби, ни Хэйди, ни даже сам Каннингхэм. Тупо смотря на то, как к ним приближается опасность, девушка отстраненно поняла, что сейчас все завершится. Она не обратила внимания ни на окрики Дэбби, ни на то, что Рэнди выбрался из ее объятий и с трудом встал, опираясь на Кэнг. Джулиан был все ближе.  
И ближе.  
Это конец.  
— Пацан! — громкий окрик огласил крышу, и все четверо повернулись в сторону.  
Дверь, ведущая на крышу, была распахнута, а в ней стоял Вайсрой собственной персоной. "Решил поглумиться?!" — у Хэйди нервно дернулась бровь от осознания, что она столько времени пользовалась изобретениями этого ужасающего человека. Но, почему-то, кроме оклика Вайсрой ничего не сказал, хотя и держал руки рупором. Это озадачило Хэйди, как и его последующие действия. Сжав что-то в руках, он замахнулся и кинул это прямо к ним. Поймав предмет на лету, Рэнди вытряхнул из непонятного темного куска ткани что-то тяжелое — кажется, мячик для гольфа. Внезапно Джулиан взвыл и бросился вперед еще быстрее, чем раньше.  
Мячик был завернут в маску.


	18. фантомная боль, 04

Если бы Вайсроя спросили об этом моменте — о том, что же именно произошло после того, как маска оказалась в руках у ниндзя — он бы не задумываясь ответил, что это было самым настоящим _чудом_. Трое подростков, прибывших на спасение к своему другу, не были ровней белому товарищу Колдуна, но вот сам ниндзя в его полной мощи — еще как. Это было странное... ужасающее зрелище, перед Вайсроем словно сразились два чудовища, одно из которых просто чуть больше напоминало человека. Он никогда бы не подумал, что скажет это, но...  
Этот мальчишка — самый настоящий монстр.  
Любой другой на его месте давно бы взмолил о пощаде или же попросил Номикон стереть себе воспоминания. Никто не стал бы терпеть это избиение, нормальные люди сдались бы сразу после того, как им бы порезали плечо, едва не отрубив руку. Но он... он продолжал держаться на каком-то собственном упорстве и терпении, словно все это было для него не в тягость, а только в радость. Какое-то извращенное садистское удовольствие, позволявшее ему и дальше стоять на ногах после всего этого. И, видя, с каким взглядом ниндзя взглянул на белое чудовище перед собой, Вайсрой наконец понял, что Номикон был прав в одном маленьком забавном дельце. Для победы над чудовищем он создал чудовище. И, кажется, на это место всегда выбирали тех, кто радикально отличался мышлением от остальных людей.  
Быть может, именно поэтому МакФист так ненавидел ниндзя — ведь настоящий герой не смог бы совершить такого дела, за которое его бы кто-то корил. Другое дело, что в самом настоящем монстре все видели своего спасителя, и только редкие исключения могли узреть истинную суть клана Норису и их странной маски, дающей неограниченную мощь. Впрочем, для победы над Колдуном приходилось прибегать к крайним мерам, и Вайсрой не мог корить Номикон за то, что тот выбирал для уничтожения зла самых странных детей из всех — тех, кто действительно мог обуздать силу ниндзя, тех, кто не испугался бы такой силы. Тех, кто был готов смириться с разрушением собственных принципов ради блага.  
Убийство человека. Никто в четырнадцать лет не сделал бы этого. Но этот мальчишка _решился_ — не только решился, но и пришел сюда в одиночку, подготовив все наилучшим образом, на который был способен. Он не собирался стирать им с МакФистом воспоминания, хотя это был легчайший выход, он, скорее всего, даже не подумал об этом — в его голову сразу закралась мысль об убийстве противников, знавших его самую страшную тайну. Это было волевое решение, от которого веяло отчаянием. Забавно, что сам Номикон не посоветовал ему более мирный выход.  
"Яблочко от яблони."  
Один рывок, один взмах _настоящего меча_ — и монстр перед ниндзя распадается надвое, поделенный одним точным ударом по животу. Вайсрой услышал удивленные вздохи позади мальчишки, на недовольное ворчание его рыжего приятеля, но ничто не отвлекло его от одного простого и резкого удара, лишившего создание Колдуна жизни. Это было пугающе прекрасно. Вайсрой мог только корить себя за то, что оценил это зрелище по достоинству. Со всеми обычными разборками... Эта казалась идеальной — молниеносной и действенной. Никакого копания с чувствами проклятых, один точный удар — и проклятье улетучивается вместе с жизнью.  
Создание Колдуна взывало и буквально развалилось на глазах: сначала исчезла монстроподобная форма, затем развалились технические части, оставив одно тело — простое, принадлежащее подростку, поделенного мечом пополам, а затем, прямо за вспышкой, все исчезло.  
Буквально.  
В следующую секунду на крышу свалился точно такой же дружок Колдуна, только в темном костюме и, кажется, без сознания.  
Ниндзя опустил меч, а затем стянул маску.  
— Все кончилось.  
Эта мысль пронеслась у всех в голове.  
Оно и правда завершилось. Глупо, опасно и кроваво. Проигрышем изначального плана МакФиста и Колдуна. Но все же завершилось. Это было так глупо — радоваться собственному поражению, но Вайсрой с облегчением вздохнул, осознав целиком, что вся эта история подошла к своему логическому финалу. Больше никаких роботов и охоты на ниндзя. Больше никаких угроз убийства подростков. Больше никаких упреков морали при поисках. Все... завершилось. Он стер пот со лба, отчасти не понимая, что все это уже не сон, а действительность. Когда позади раздался тихий топот, Вайсрой устало оглянулся назад и встретился взглядом с МакФистом, вышедшим, наконец, на крышу.  
Начал идти снег, но, кажется, никто так на это и не обратил внимания — были проблемы посерьезней.  
Мальчишка на мгновение закрыл глаза и вытер рукавом кровь с лица, после чего направился прямо к одной из своей одноклассниц (он не был уверен насчет старшей дочери Морта Винермана), темноволосой, что держала в руках Номикон — его Вайсрой видел лишь мельком, но запомнил основательно. Вот он — зачинщик всего этого. Единственный истинный враг Колдуна. Кто бы мог подумать, что сам Вайсрой примет участие в древнем противостоянии какого-то древнего злого духа и _книги_.  
Взяв Номикон в руки, Каннингхэм раскрыл его — на мгновение — после чего вернул его девушке.  
— Сотри воспоминания Джулиану и Бэшу. Остальные, — их с Вайсроем взгляды на мгновение встретились, и тот слегка поежился, ощутив страшный холодок, — решат сами.  
— Но... — девушка удивленно моргнула и растеряно взглянула на мальчишку. — Почему я?!  
— Ты тут самая ответственная, — с усмешкой заметил он и сделал шаг назад.  
И рухнул навзничь.


	19. последняя миссия

Пробуждение в незнакомой комнате не стало для Рэнди особой неожиданностью — он ожидал этого, а потому не удивился, увидев над собой незнакомый потолок. В голове было противно пусто, во рту — сухо, словно он не пил уже несколько дней, хотя это, конечно же, не так. Болело все тело, не острой сильной болью, а тупой и остаточной, что только усугубляло ситуацию — ведь ныло буквально _все_. Моргнув несколько раз, он попытался повернуть голову, но после череды неудачных попыток плюнул на это дело и закрыл глаза.  
Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не помнил события, произошедшие с ним до пробуждения.  
Они возникали в памяти ярко и быстро, подобно огненным всплескам в кромешной тьме. Джулиан, Вайсрой, маска... Кажется, там были Говард и его болтливая сестрица. И даже Дэбби Кэнг. Все это смешалось в одну большую кашу, не давая Рэнди как следует осознать, что все это действительно _завершилось_ , и больше ему не придется думать над тем, где же купить себе консервов на вечер, чтобы не умереть с голоду, пока за его головой охотилась одна слишком богатая корпорация. Нормальная жизнь вернулась, буквально поглотила Рэнди за одно мгновение, но особой радости от этого он не чувствовал. Что-то мешало. Что-то... Невообразимо странное.  
Словно подозрение.  
Колдун все еще знал его личность.  
Если Дэбби Кэнг проследила за тем, чтобы Вайсрой и МакФист потеряли свои воспоминания, то этот небольшой факт не доставит особых неудобств. Верить во вредную одноклассницу хотелось, и даже почти получалось, но где-то глубоко в душе Рэнди прекрасно понимал, что подобного не произойдет. Они не сотрут себе воспоминания. Возможно, им придется договориться, или же... Рэнди моргнул. В самом деле, ему было наплевать. Единственное, чего он хотел в данный момент — это нормально отдохнуть и выспаться, чтобы тело не ломило, а в голове был порядок. Сейчас он ощущал себя так, словно принял участие в самой ужасающей и долгой вечеринке года, за время которой он успел в первый раз выпить, протрезветь, потом еще раз выпить, а сейчас отходил от всего того, что сотворил. Возможно, это было не самое лучше сравнение, но оно было правдиво на все сто процентов.  
... на самом деле, он догадывался, чей это был дом. И комната.  
А потому он не удивился, когда в дверь постучали, а после в комнату вошло несколько человек. Точнее — двое, настолько хорошо знакомые, что начинало тошнить. За последние две недели они доставили немало хлопот, и Рэнди бы все отдал, лишь бы не видеть их лиц вновь. Вайсрой с хмурым выражением лица и нервный МакФист, накручивающий на палец ус — то еще зрелище. И, кажется, действительно поговорить с ним хотел лишь ученый, притащивший босса лишь ради приличия, да и как соучастника.  
Сейчас перед ним наверняка извинятся и начнут откупаться. Рэнди мысленно прикинул, что мог бы потребовать взамен на попытку его убийства... две попытки. Если считать только этот инцидент. Мрачно взглянув на вошедших в комнату гостей, он внимательно проследил за их перемещением по комнате до стоящих вблизи кровати кресел, в которых эти двое и обустроились. Переплетя пальцы, Вайсрой внимательно взглянул на парня, после чего тяжко вздохнул.  
О, им было нужно о многом переговорить... но не сейчас.  
— Выглядите отвратительно, молодой человек.  
В ответ Рэнди лишь злобно прищурил глаз... да, кстати, о втором глазе...  
— Впрочем, я здесь не за очевидными комментариями, — ученый перекинул ногу на ногу. — Мне бы хотелось обговорить цену нашего общего... молчания. И если наша цена — наши с мистером МакФистом жизни — нам ясна и без лишних объяснений, то мне бы хотелось услышать ваше мнение по этому поводу.  
— Вы не стерли себе воспоминания.  
В тишине охрипший голос прозвучал слишком тихо даже для него. Вайсрой недоуменно вскинул бровь, смотря прямо на Рэнди, после чего наклонил голову набок. Все в его жестах и позе выдавало нервозность. Он боялся. Боялся и Рэнди, только вот уверенность в том, что он убьет этих двоих раньше, чем те смогут что-либо предпринять, заставляла страх медленно исчезать.  
— Мы посчитали это излишним. В конце концов, чтобы вновь не попасться на обманку Колдуна, нам нужно сохранить наши умы в здравии и рассудке. А для этого нужны воспоминания, не правда ли? — на мгновение Рэнди показалось, что Вайсрой иронизирует по поводу психоза МакЭнфи, едва не сошедшего с ума как раз из-за воспоминаний. — Если бы мы забыли все в тот момент, тогда мы бы не смогли помочь вам. Знаете, ваше состояние было не слишком хорошим...  
— Значит, и не собираетесь?  
Рэнди тяжело сел на кровати, опершись на локти. Голова на мгновение закружилась, но вести диалог лежа было как-то... Неправильно. Неприятно. Словно это он был в позиции "слабого", хотя сейчас все было иначе. На нем была его белая майка, которая до этого была щедро изгажена кровью. Видимо, кто-то постарался. Кто-то из знающих людей... Может, это была Дэбби. Или Хэйди. Рэнди очень надеялся, чтобы это была одна из них, хотя это было бы странно и нелогично.  
Из-за того, что его перебили, Вайсрой недовольно поморщился и с хмыком поправил очки..  
— Вы правы.  
— Делайте, что хотите, только не пытайтесь меня убить. _Опять_.  
Рэнди с неудовольствием потер плечо, которое изредка напоминало о старой ране. В ответ на это Вайсрой лишь молча прикрыл глаза, ничего не отвечая. Ему можно было бы сказать "спасибо" — сейчас комментарии были бы излишни. МакФист, к счастью, лишь нервно смотрел по сторонам, не собираясь ничего говорить — он был тут скорее "за компанию", но если Вайсрой утверждал, что больше подобного не будет, то это можно было бы принять за совместное извинение, хотя говорил один лишь ученый. Коротко выдохнув, Рэнди поднял глаза на Вайсроя и прищурился.  
— Я буду молчать. Но за это...

— ... серьезно, да? Серьезно? Каннингхэм, ты идиот. Болван. Придурок! Почему я с тобой вообще дружу, а?  
— Заткнись, Говард.  
Старые школьные будни возвращались на круги своя. Вокруг кипела жизнь — она, в общем-то, и не переставала, ведь никто вокруг не знал о событиях тех двух недель, ставших одним небольшим путешествием в настоящий кошмар. Опершись на шкафчик, Говард раздраженно осматривал небольшую вещицу у себя в руках, после чего недовольно покосился на Рэнди, смотрящего на друга с самой настоящей ехидной ухмылкой.  
— Ты продался за телефон. У меня нет слов.  
— А что я еще мог попросить? Денег? — он закатил глаза. — Я все равно хотел его купить, а тут такой случай выдался — бесплатный, да еще и новенький. Со всякими платными приложениями. Знаешь, с учетом, что мне ничего от них не было нужно, это была самая разумная цена, которую я мог потребовать.  
Оторвав взгляд от телефона, Говард вновь взглянул на приятеля и прищурился. Он легко мог различить, когда приятель врал, и сейчас тот определенно не договаривал часть необходимой информации. В конце концов, продать свое молчание тем, кто пытался тебя убить, за какой-то телефон... Это... Даже по меркам жадного до материальных ценностей Говарда это было чересчур глупым. Когда мимо прошел Джулиан, нервно озираясь по сторонам, Винерман проводил его недовольным взглядом и вновь повернулся к Рэнди.  
— Ну, выкладывай.  
— После колледжа, оплачиваемого угадай кем, мне сразу будет доступно место работы в их компании, — голос Каннингхэма звучал настолько самодовольно, словно он спланировал раскрытие своей личности только ради этого хитрого мастер-плана по обеспечению собственного будущего. — Но главное, конечно, это телефон!  
— Ты врешь... — Говард возмущенно прищурился. Да как у него совести хватает! — Настоящий Каннингхэм никогда бы не додумался до подобного, это что-то слишком умное для тебя. Что-то на уровне Дэбби Кэнг. Я бы не удивился, если бы это сказала она, а не ты. Но это ляпнул ты! Ты!  
Промолчав несколько секунд, Рэнди серьезно посмотрел на друга, а потом отвел взгляд в сторону и тихо пробормотал:  
— Ну, на самом деле это предложил Вайсрой. Он тоже посчитал телефон слишком маленькой ценой. Испугался, что я расскажу все прессе...  
— Это уже больше походит на правду.  
Винерман возмущенно хмыкнул, представляя себе лицо Вайсроя в тот момент, когда Рэнди назвал свою цену. После всего произошедшего он наверняка ожидал какой-нибудь значительной суммы денег или чего-то в этом духе, но не что-то настолько простое и мелочное. Наверное, не смотря на все, что было с Рэнди, он так и остался идиотом. Ну, как и сам Говард. Почесав пальцем скулу, Винерман покосился на приятеля. С его возвращения в школу прошло уже три дня, но тот так и не стянул с глаза эту глупую медицинскую повязку. Слова Хэйди об увиденном надолго впились ему в голову, а потому Говард мрачно поинтересовался:  
— Ты теперь будешь изображать пирата до выпускного?  
Когда Рэнди резко повернул к нему голову и посмотрел, как на полного идиота, Говард начал подозревать, что с повязкой не все так чисто.  
— Еще один! — он буквально взвыл. Наверняка его донимали этими вопросами Хэйди и Дэбби, Говард мог поклясться! — Да цел мой глаз, сказали еще одну неделю похожу, и можно снимать... Ничего толком не пострадало, только веко. Но зато у меня теперь будет клевый шрам на глазу, а? — на лице приятеля выросла самодовольная ухмылка. — Теперь я буду как настоящий киногерой!  
Говард шумно вздохнул и похлопал Рэнди по плечу.  
— Каннингхэм, ты неисправимый болван. До сих пор не понимаю, почему Номикон выбрал именно тебя, — он резко скосил взгляд на пол, — да и вообще позволил остаться ниндзя. Особенно после того, как Колдун узнал про всю эту аферу с подменой личностей.  
Взгляд Рэнди внезапно переменился — стал каким-то отстраненным, словно эта проблема была слишком сложной для Каннингхэма, хотя тот ломал голову над ее решением вот уже несколько дней. Возможно, так оно и было. Сам Говард не хотел беспокоить его по этому поводу, решив, что хватит с него слишком сложных и нерешаемых задачек. В крайнем случае, новую ситуацию помогут разобрать еще больше людей, двое из которых обладают достаточным влиянием, чтобы свести ущерб к минимуму.  
— Ну, у меня есть еще три года для того, чтобы разобраться с этим.  
Рэнди улыбнулся. Говарду же подумалось, что три года — слишком малый срок.


End file.
